Sonic: The Sacrifice-Colony ARK
by D.N.Works
Summary: Time and again Eggman has tried to conquer the world, only to fail at the hands of a certain blue hedgehog and his Freedom Fighters. To deal with them, Eggman will need more than just stunning tech and hired muscle. Using his grandfathers knowledge, he will find a special creation his grandfather made. The 'Ultimate Lifeform', one called Shadow. Or at least it should have been.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

* * *

Many years ago, far before the current time, a story was beginning in a certain place in the world. Although this place was rather far from it, above the sky in fact. It's location hidden by many, and only a certain few actually knew what it was. It's name: Space Colony ARK.

Inside were numerous people, some living in it. One of the members being a certain scientist that is considered a genius by many. He had on a white lab coat, a gray mustache, a bit on the porty side, and wore goggles. This man is the ARK's best scientist, Gerald Robotnik. Who at the moment was scratching his hairless head and cheering.

"I did it! I actually did it!" The old scientist shouted with utter joy. Had it been not for the various chemicals and equipment around him, Gerald would be likely jumping up and down with joy. So instead he settled with waving his hands in the air like there was no tomorrow.

"Professor." Entering the room having heard the commotion was a rather interesting being. A small but intimidating being that wasn't even human at all, but instead some anthropomorphic hedgehog. Having a red and black color scheme with sharp quills, wearing shoes and golden bracelets. "Is something wrong." The hedgehog asked.

"Wrong." The professor turned around, facing the hedgehog with a smile. "Why Shadow, nothing is wrong, nothing at all!" He told his creation. "Why, it is the exact _opposite _Shadow. Because I did it! I found the cure to Maria's illness!"

This got a rather stunned reaction from the hedgehog. For a second actually believing he heard wrong and says, "Really? Professor, this isn't a joke, right?"

"Hahahaha! No!" The old scientist said now standing up. His hand gabbing a special syringe and holding it high in the air. "Far from it my boy. After years of endless work and dedication, I've done the impossible which is no joke at all!" He then turned to Shadow with that goofy grin of his. "Come Shadow, let's give Maria the proper news! I want you to be there, who I am certain will be pleased and give you a hug."

Slightly blushing, Shadow to gave a small smile and couldn't help but feel rather happy. Chuckling, he agreed with his creator. "Very well professor. I'm more than happy to come."

The two then began walking out of the room both feeling joyful at what was about to happen. Neither couldn't believe the accomplishment that was about to occur. In but a few moments everything was about to be okay.

"Soon Shadow, soon, things will be looking up." Gerald said to his greatest creation-and there he say-son. "Once I give the cure, Maria will be able to do what she wants. I just hope that when she's given the cure, you'll be with her when the both of you go to earth together. Heaven _knows _she'll want you with her, even if she drags you by the quills." Shadow chuckled at the implication.

"Don't worry professor, I'll be there with her." Truth be told, Shadow also wouldn't mind visiting the planet below the ARK. Sure this place was his home since the day he was born, but even the hedgehog had to admit, seeing the earth in person sounded rather fun.

"Hehe. Thank you Shadow." Gerald told him. "I just know you'll make her happy. I especially can't wait when _that _is over with."

"Yes." Shadow said recalling what the professor told him before. About his mission and what must be done when the time is right. "I believe it is safe to assume the preparations have been made when _it _arrives."

"Correct Shadow." Gerald nodded looking out through the see-through glass, gazing at the stars and space beyond it. "Once we gather the seven Chaos Emeralds, the _weapon _will be ready and we'll destroy _them _before they threaten us all."

Once that was taken care of, then Gerald, Shadow, and Maria will be able to live out the rest of their lives without worry. Granted Gerald admitted he'd probably die by old age by then, but that didn't matter to him. So long as Maria and Shadow were safe, he didn't mind at all if he passed away.

Just knowing his granddaughter and his surrogate son being alive and safe was more than enough for him. Of course, he was more than ready to spend his time with them before he actually died. Then he can rest in peace.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Hm?" The two then stopped when the alarms suddenly went off. The hallway know glowing red.

"What's going on? An intruder perhaps?" Shadow said unsure what was happening. The alarms in the ARK having never gone off before unless their was damage from debris or just a simple fire.

"No idea." Gerald said a bit worried. "Perhaps we should quicken our pace a bit." Shadow nodded and the two quickly began speeding up a bit making their way to Maria's room.

"Stop!" A voice said, the two then turning around seeing a soldier in blue. He is one of the many men from the agency known as G.U.N. that protected this place. Gerald was about to ask something when suddenly the man raised his weapon. In a few seconds later, all Shadow and Gerald could hear were two things.

Gun fire…..and screams.

* * *

_50 years later…_

"_Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Section Breach at Gate 3!" _Yelling from a intercom throughout the entire underground was a voice. Giving heed of an intruder that had somehow broken. Gunfire and explosions could be heard all over as numerous steel gates shut themselves off in a attempt to keep the intruder out. _"...and is moving in the direction of the underground base! All units prepare to engage!" _The intercom ordered.

Sadly such procedure were ultimately useless in the face of this certain intruder. As once the gates began closing in this steel underground base, they soon exploded. The metal fragments falling around as loud meta; footsteps came. A voice shouting in utmost happiness.

"Hahahahaha! That was all too easy!" The intruder said as he found himself easily breaking through the gates.

The intruder being a rather infamous man who the majority of the planet knew quite well. A bald man with a bright red nose, and a very bushy mahogany mustache. A bit on the round side having goggles on his head wearing a red coat sporting two square metal buttons on both sides of the chest in gold. This is Doctor Eggman, mad scientist supreme who had but one reason to coming here in this place known as Prison Island.

"Let's take a look at what my grandfather was working on...a top secret military weapon! The military shut down the research, because they feared it!" Eggman said out loud, revealing his goal. Using his modified egg mobile with legs to break through any obstacles. Eventually finding his way to a massive door that wouldn't fall so easily to his fire power.

'_Heh, as if such a thing can stop me.' _Eggman thought, using his technical might to hack it. The doors firewall unable to stop his genius from breaking through, opening just for him. His egg-walker walking pass as he gave a laugh at how easy it was entering these catacombs.

Eggman then soon found himself facing a holographic monitor that was rather...small. "Oh-ho! So this is the military's top secret weapon? It's a lot smaller than I expected." Not that it mattered. A secret weapon is still a secret weapon. He just needed to enter the user password to gain access.

"Password is S-H-A-D-O-W. Shadow!" He said inputting the password. He then took out a white shining emerald from his pocket. "Now all I have to do is to place he Chaos Emerald into this console."

Doing as he said, Eggman placed the emerald in the console, the machine soon warming up ready to go. Looking past the monitor, Eggman saw a glow happening behind. Interested, he used his egg-walker to move where the glow was happening, seeing the light coming below in a square pit. Without hesitation Eggman jumped below.

'_Now then, time to see what my grandfathers creation is.' _Eggman thought feeling a joyful emotion, upon finally being able to see his grandfathers creation. While he considered himself the greatest mind on Mobius, he always looked up to his grandfather and his work. Nothing impressive like his….but he felt for certain this 'ultimate weapon' was no joke and would impress him without a doubt.

Finally, the machine began opening up. A stasis pod opening up and being raised into the air. A small release of gas came out signalling that whatever was inside, is now free. Eggman rubbing his hands together with his mind full of anticipation.

The smoke was soon cleared away, and from it a figure came. One that shocked Eggman to his core.

"Whats this!?" From the smoke came what appeared to be...a hedgehog? One with beautiful golden quills and yellow fur that drooped down to her waist. Wearing a blue and white dress with a blue band covering her quills in place. Also donning blue and white knee high boots and white gloves with blue rings on her wrists. The mobian female slowly opening her blue eyes then staring at the one who freed her from her long slumber. Then but saying one word.

"Grandfather?"

* * *

**Hey everyone, this is D. , the one who adopted this story. I'll be taking over and trying to do my best in continuing the story. I thank **** allanarcher777 for allowing me to have it. I'll do my best to meet expectations, but also change things up a bit. Until next time, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

* * *

In another location far from Prison Island, was a small village known as Knothole Village, a place located in the Kingdom of Acorn in the Wood Zone on Westside Island. A formerly destroyed village caused by Eggman, now slowly being rebuilt through the efforts of many. It was here a certain blue speedy hedgehog was relaxing on a nice hammock while eating a chili dog.

"Ah, this is the life." The blue hedgehog said taking a nice bite out of his meal. "The sky is blue, no crazy battles going on, this is it." The hedgehog currently relaxing is one Sonic the Hedgehog. Mobius's greatest hero, and a core member of a group known as the Freedom Fighters. Who is currently taking what many would call a day off after a adventure he had a while back.

Mainly kicking Eggman's butt for what felt like the gazillionth time.

"Hm." Sonic then mused as his mind then wander on the topic of Eggan. "I wonder what that old egg is up to?" After his latest plot which was attacking a village for minerals, the doctor had went silent. Naturally this was a period of rest for the hedgehog, but even Sonic knew this was also the time for Eggman to whip up a new scheme. He just wondered what.

"Sonic! Sonic!" Turning his head, Sonic found himself seeing his ever trusty partner and brother Tails the Fox. A young but tough mobian fox with yellow fur and two tails instead of the usual one. Like Sonic, he to traveled on adventures with him to save the world.

"Yeah Tails, what's up?" Sonic asked his friend. The two tailed fox stopping to catch his breath. Then pointed at one of the rebuilt houses.

"Come over here. On the news. It's Eggman." With those words Sonic narrowed his eyes. Seems old Robuttnik already began a new plan. Eating the rest of his chili dog, Sonic quickly got off and followed Tails to the the nearest television and watched. "See, look." Tails told him with the news stating some interesting things.

"_And just moments ago, resident mad scientist known as Doctor Eggman has been spotted in attacking the famed location known as Prison Island. What he wanted, nobody knows. The staff from the island not saying anything at the moment." _The news continued on a bit, but by then Sonic already knew what to do.

"So Egghead is back with a new plan. But what?" Sonic asked out loud with Tails shrugging.

"I'm not sure, but knowing Eggman, it can't be good." Yeah, whatever the doc took from Prison Island couldn't be good. It would be best if they hurried along and checked things out.

"Come on Tails. Prep up the Tornado, we're going to see what Eggman has planned." Sonic told his reliable partner who nodded.

"Got it Sonic. I'll be back in a second." Tails soon left ready to get the Tornado up and running. Their plan was simple. Go to the nearest city and find clues. Maybe not the best place to start, but things always seem to have worked out in the end for them. Just might take some time doing so.

"Probably best if I told Sally about this to." Sonic figured Sally would want to know where they would be going. Best to call her so she didn't nag at them later. Sonic then looking at the blue sky saying, "Time to get this show on the road." With that, the blue blur left ready for yet another adventure.

* * *

_Many hours ago…._

It should have been simple: Get inside Prison Island and capture the secret weapon his grandfather Gerald Robotnik had been working on. Easy peasy. But never in a million years would Eggman had thought his grandfather's creation would be...This!

"Grandfather?" And it called him grandfather to! He might not be young, but even he wasn't _that _old. Plus, he had no descendants at all. Uh, excluding Eggman Nega...that was a different situation. Before the scientist could figure out what was going on however, a loud noise came by in the form of a giant mech that had entered to check on the situation.

"Now what!?" The doctor sighed not having wanted any interruptions. The man inside the mech of course thought otherwise.

"Intruder discovered! Has discovered secret project! Preparing for elimination!" The man inside said, readying the mech to begin battle. Eggman of course was having none of that at all. Instead he just laughed at what the fool was saying.

"Destroying me! As if fool!" Eggman had his Egg walker jump up out of the pit, leaving the yellow hedgehog behind in confusion. "I'll show you what it means to challenge this worlds greatest scientist!" He declared ready for battle, deciding he'll deal with the hedgehog later. Beginning firing at the mech.

"Grandfather?" The yellow hedgehog said, unsure what was going on. _'I don't understand. What's happening? Where am I? Why does grandfather looks so young? And what is he riding on?' _

The hedgehog honestly had no idea what to do at all. Here she was, awake after all this time from...from...something? Grabbing her head with one arm, Maria suddenly felt a bit disoriented. She felt as if some of her memories were a bit...off. "What happened?"

A large boom snapped her out it as she wobbled on her legs. Shaking, she tried standing still when suddenly she saw it. Her arms! "Huh?" Her eyes widened as she saw her arm was more than a little furry. Fearfully she then looked down at herself, shock further increasing into panic.

"Wh-wh-what!" Looking at her body, she saw the various changes all around. Hair turned to long quills, shorter, having ears at the top of her head instead of the sides. "What happened to me!" She shouted now full blown scared at what occurred to her body. Her sights then turning to her grandfather(?) hoping he might have an answer.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" She yelled only to get no reply from him. Eggman still busy fighting the large mech that was fighting against him. "W-wait!" She began hopping out of the pit. Getting closer to the two battling machines. "S-s-stop! Stop!" Neither listened to her, focused on each other instead. Fear and chaos started filling her up, rising. "I..I said...STOP!"

Then from out of nowhere, as if heeding her call, a great power rose from within and came out. Instinctively Maria thrusted her arms out and from her gloved palms a yellow energy shaped like a lightning bolt shot out. The mech battling Eggman couldn't defend itself in time as the blast slammed into it, ending it in but a instant.

"Ahh!" With a thud the pilot landed. Groaning, the man soon found himself in a disadvantage and realized that there was no way he could continue this fight. With a small scream he then ran away. Eggman not bothering to end him, instead more focused on something else.

"Interesting." He didn't get to see what happened properly, but even he knew that blast came from this girl. The female hedgehog now on her knees feeling tired from doing whatever she did. Eggman piloting his mech to get closer to her as he commented about her. "So you really _are _the military's top weapon." He proclaimed.

The hedgehog gave no response however. Instead her blue eyes focused on the destruction she had accidentally caused. Small horror wondering what she had done, and how. Eggman naturally didn't take a liking to being ignored. He bent his Egg walker down and waved a hand in front of her saying, "Hello. Anybody home at all? Hello."

The girl seemed to have noticed this, and faced Eggman with some desperation in her. "Help me…" She replied.

"Huh?" The doctor said unsure what she meant. Those words seemed to have made Maria snap. As all her worries and fear finally came out relieving himself from her mouth.

"Help me! I don't _understand _what's going on? Why I'm _here _in this place! What happened to _turn me _into this! NOTHING MAKES SENSEEEEE!" Maria sobbed at the top of her lungs. Eggman covering his ears as her voice was really loud and painful. Deciding it may be best to calm her down.

"Okay, okay, okay! Just, uh, stay calm!" He told her which seemed to have work a bit. The hedgehog no longer screaming but still cried a bit as she laid on her knees ever confused and scared about her situation. Eggman actually feeling a bit of pity about this 'ultimate weapon'.

"Alright then..feeling better?" He asked with the girl shaking her head. "Right, dumb question. Uh, tell you what, how about you, um, tell me your name."

"Name?"

"Yes, your name. What is it."

"Right..my name." Feeling a bit calm, Maria told her grandpa her name, still feeling confused why he was asking such a thing in the first place, but said it anyway. "My name is Maria Robotnik."

"...!" Eggman suddenly went silent, something Maria noticed.

"Grandpa...what's wrong?" Of course her words don't reach the mad scientist. Instead his mind was working overdrive at what this girl just said.

'_Maria! Maria! It can't be! She shouldn't even be alive!' _While Eggman didn't really bother in learning his family ancestry, his grandfather Gerald Robotnik was an exception. Admittingly he had actually used some of his grandfather's old designs as references when he first began his robot creations. Of course by learning about his grandfather, he also learned about Maria.

Obviously the girl should be dead. As Eggman recalled from his grandfather's diary, the girl was ill and wouldn't even make it mast fifteen. So Eggman knew she should be long gone by now. Yet here this hedgehog is, proclaiming herself as Maria Robotnik. But it had to be a lie.

Only one way to find out.

"And...what is your grandfather's name?" Maria blinked and answered back.

"Gerald Robotnik." Either this girl is the one and true Maria that somehow turned into…..this! Or something else was up.

"Hop on." He told the girl who obeyed. As she got on the Egg walker, Eggman began to make his way out of this metal fortress. Thinking it may be best if he got his answers from outside this prison, while also asking his own questions. It would seem things were about to change quite a bit.

* * *

It had been just a bit over a hour since the escape from Prison Island. Along the way Eggman had told her the many things that went on. How he was _not _Gerald Robotnik, but his grandson. How Gerald had died many years ago, and how supposedly Maria also died as well. Fifty years having passed by with Maria apparently trapped in that stasis pod until now. Naturally, the former human now turned hedgehog was stunned at these implications.

Currently the two were on Eggman's usual Egg Mobile flying across the sea. Maria just looking down at the blue ocean as she processed everything she had just heard.

"So...fifty years huh." Fifty years trapped in that island. Eggman grievously nodding.

"Correct. And likely more had I not discovered my-our-grandfathers diary." Eggman replied admitting had it been not for the diary, Maria would likely still be there on Prison Island. Asleep for who knows how long. The girl fearful of what would have happened had she not been awakened.

"And...your my cousin...Ivo, right?" Eggman nodded. "I see...You look a lot like….grandpa." The similarities were rather uncanny. Excluding the outfit and still orange mustache, Maria had to admit Ivo looked exactly like her late grandfather. It was no wonder she confused him for her. Still, that didn't explain one of the many questions she had.

"So, Ivo.." She began, gathering the doctors attention. "Do you maybe know….why I'm like, well, this?" She waved her hands at her new form.

"Honestly, I have no real clue." Eggman admitted. "My best guess would be our late grandfather did something. Maybe there will be a clue in his diary."

"His diary! You have it!?' aria said with her cousin nodding.

"Correct. It's how I found you." He replied taking out a small drive from a compartment in the Egg Mobile. "I haven't really read much of it. But I think some simple answers may be here. Unless you can remember them."

"..No..I can't." Maria said realizing that for some reason, some of her memories couldn't be accessed at all. She didn't know why, but her cousin deduced perhaps some form of traume prevented her from remembering. Of course that only made her question just _what happened _to make these memories traumatic. A part of her didn't wish to know, but she still wanted to know.

"Just out of curiosity though, how did you get that." She asked wondering how Ivo even got it. The scientist sighing in annoyance.

"It wasn't exactly easy I'll say." He said recalling the methods he had to use to find it. "The government is usually easy for me to hack, but this diary was under so many layers that it actually gave me some resistance." That wasn't something that happened every day. It was the reason Eggman tried so hard in getting the top secret weapon, figuring if they hid the diary with that much resistance, then the weapon must be really powerful.

"In any case, here." He gave his younger cousin the diary. Having installed it in a portable computer computer to view it. "Maybe you'll find something that will answer your predicament, and maybe more. However I should let you know some of the files on it are corrupt or missing for some reason."

Holding her grandfather's diary, Maria turned it on and found that Ivo was right. While the majority of the diary was okay, certain pages were gone. Only things like the entry, small equations, and other things were in it. Whoever took hold of this certainly did their best in keeping the biggest secrets gone. But surely it must hold _some _answers.

Letting out some air, Maria opened the diary to some of the entries.

_Entry # 506: I'm still having trouble calming down after the incident. Shadow was off for a mere 5 hours and Maria's disease increased in its intensity and nearly sent her into a coma. I was lucky she didn't perish. But luck only lasts so long. No more procrastinating. I'm either going to assign all my projects to my fellow researchers, or scrap them completely. I need all the time I can to work on making a vaccine. Maria, don't worry. I'll save you._

_Entry # 510: None of my experiments are showing results. In fact, one of them may have increased the virus's strength. How am I ever going to get this right?_

_Entry # 524: I think I might be on the right track. If Shadow is capable of sustaining Maria's condition, then perhaps his genes are key to making a permanent cure. Of course! The answer was right in front of me the whole time!_

'_Shadow?' _That name. It seemed so familiar. Maria couldn't remember properly, but for a moment a strange figure entered her mind. But just as quickly as it came, it vanished. This diary definitely had answers, answers she must continue on in reading.

_Entry # 540: YES! I DID IT! I finally got the formula right and all the traces of the infection have been eradicated from the test tray. I finally did it, Maria. At last you're safe. I can't wait for us all to go to Earth and see it all up close, like you always wanted. I feel like the happiest man on the planet!_

Maria smiled at this part. Glad her grandfather somehow discovered a cure. But then frowned as she noticed her form. Not to mention seeing the other entries were no longer written properly at all. Instead now messy as if they were written in a rush and anger. Maria felt that the next entries wouldn't be good.

_Entry # 541: My misery knows no limits. Just as I had discovered a cure. G.U.N. raids the ARK for fear of my creations being "a menace to society." All my work has been destroyed. I just hope that Shadow and Maria are safe…_

_Entry # 542: WHY DOES IT KEEP GETTING WORSE!? I did a double take on my medical research for the vaccine and found that it had some powerful side-effects. It had mutated the human DNA samples to become highly comparable to Shadow's. Even stranger, they are surging with Chaos Energy as well. I'm worried about how this could affect Maria. Hopefully I can find her and comfort her…_

_Entry #...WHY DOES IT MATTER ANYMORE? I just got a full list of the casualties among the ARK incident. Shadow AND Maria were both on it. I don't know what I'll do. They meant everything to me… I'M GOING INSANE! All I can think about is…_

Maria quickly shut the device down. Tears dwelling beneath her eyes. Frightened at what might happen if she continued reading.

"Grandpa…" She never even got to say goodbye. To think, her kind and father-like grandfather became...this. Setting the device down, Maria could only wonder what was Gerald's final fate. Perhaps the diary would say, but honestly, she didn't want to know. Fearing what she might discover.

"Why. Why must people be so cruel?" She said. From what she read from the diary, something happened in the ARK. Something that caused Gerald to be arrested simply because people feared his creations. She admits maybe some of them were a bit dangerous, but overall her grandpa had made numerous machines and devices that were created to _help _humanity. Barley any weapons.

But what happened to Gerald despite helping people.

Nothing.

"..." As for Eggman, he actually could sympathize with his cousin Maria. Maybe Maria will be affected more since she actually lived and laughed with his grandfather, but even he had to admit, being locked away despite helping humanity. It was one of the reasons he hated the government.

Not just because he knew they would stop his plans in conquering the world, but also because he disliked what they did to Gerald and others like him. Those with great minds were found and naturally limited and forced to obey. Only allowed to work under their rule.

His grandfather did that and looked where it got him?! Probably some cell in a cold dark hole forced to build them things until he finally died. Like Maria, Eggman also didn't't know Geralds final fate. But considering the government had been involved, he doubted it was good.

"Hey Ivo," Maria asked turning to face her cousin. "Why do you think people do such awful things?"

"Awful things huh." Eggman scratched his skin, then answered. "Simple. Because many are simply selfish, wanting to find their own goals. Many mainly for riches, fame, or simply because they get a kick out of causing havoc. I should no since I'm one of those selfish people."

"What?" Maria said stunned by Ivo's response to her question. Her cousin continuing his reply to her question.

"Yep. I'm a bit of a hehe, bad egg. So bad, I try conquering the planet. Numerous times in fact." Eggman fully admitted. "Of course I'm constantly stopped by certain do-gooders, but I'm far from the worst enemy they have."

"The worst?" Maria asked.

"That's right. While I am a enemy to the world, there are far worse beings out there. Some who simply wish to destroy this world." Eggman explained recalling certain beings like Perfect Chaos. "In the end all I want to do is rule this planet. Nothing more, nothing less. All while there are much worse people than me that fight and harm each other."

"..." Maria honestly didn't know what to say in what her cousin just said. Stating how he was a bad guy that wished to conquer the world. Yet….what would happen if he took over the planet. Maria remembered when she was a child, one that watched those funny silly shows. How heroes who stopped bad guys then in their own way, took over the world but helped the people.

"What," She began. "What exactly do you plan...if you do take over the world?" Surely Ivo had some plan if he did take over. Eggman more than happy to explain.

"Simple Maria. Once I take over, I'll unify this planet under one rule. My rule!" He said boldly without holding back. "Like our grandfather who aided the earth with his own creations, I'll do the same. Technology will advance further than it ever has been. Create new weapons to defend, but also ways to combat disease! Reach other worlds! And so much more!"

As Maria listened to her cousins words, a thought entered her mind. One that she could not identify as kind, malicious, or perhaps even a bit of both. Yet that thought clung to her, and made her wonder about a few things. Regardless, it was there and in that moment Maria decided she would make her choice here and now. "If conquering is the game you play, then," She looked at Ivo dead in the eye and said, "What are the rules?"

* * *

**And that's the first chapter ending. Seems Maria will be aiding Eggman in his possible conquest. Also, as you may have noticed, things are going to be a bit different from the Sonic Adventure 2. As I'll be involving some of our favorite characters from the Archie Comics of Sonic such as Sally, Rotor, and others. In any case, until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It was a bit quiet in a seemingly empty facility. Not a peep to be made, not even a cricket.

Boom!

But that all ended when a small explosion could be heard from inside the facility. As for what was going on…

"Chaos Spear!" Dashing with rather impressive speed was a young energetic yellow hedgehog known as Maria Robotnik. Or as a certain teasing cousin called her, Maria the Hedgehog. Who at the moment was throwing yellow spear shaped chaos energy at a normal Egg Pawn that blew up. From above a beeping sound was made indicating another destroyed robot. It was soon followed by the sound of her cousin who spoke.

"Excellent job Maria. It seems your getting the hang of your abilities already." He applauded her as the hedgehog smiled. "Though you might want to watch out." He said which confused the girl before she noticed more Egg Pawns coming out ready to fight.

Sighing Maria used her newly acquired spin dash attack and struck them. While she did so her mind wandered back a few weeks ago. Still recalling the day when she made this decision. How from here out she would become a villain.

* * *

_2 Weeks Ago…_

_It was a rather large base, one shaped like a pyramid. Maria gasped at the size, thinking it was quite incredible that Ivo lived here. Though it became shock when he told her this was just one of dozens he had._

"_How do you even have so many?" She asked her cousin who just laughed._

"_Well, when you have an army of robots and unparalleled genius like mine, anything is possible." He said. Omitting the fact of course he only had this many because of both ego and that many were destroyed by a certain hedgehog._

_The Egg Mobile soon found itself landing down carefully. Meeting up with them was a row of machines that greeted them and bowed to Eggman. The doctor laughing as he got off with Maria following him._

"_Come Maria, we have so much to talk about." He said as they entered while the machines took the Egg Mobile away. "In the meantime, would you like a drink?"_

"_I am a bit thirsty I guess." After fifty years in that stasis pod, Maria hadn't had any food or liquids at all. So a nice drink would feel nice right about now._

"_Done." Eggman said as he snapped his fingers. One of the nearby robots nodding as they left to get the drink and other commodities._

_As they continued walking, Maria became rather fascinated by the wonderful technology her cousin Ivo had. The ARK was amazing, but she felt this base had its own unique style. The desert theme with some architect that resembled the ancient times. To think her cousin created all of this. She though only Gerald was the only one capable of such things._

"_Why hello miss. How are you doing?" Stopping, Maria then saw two machines popping out from nowhere. Both being rather small but in her opinion, cute machines._

"_Oh, how adorable." She said to the two robots as she bent down a bit. The two robots having a distinct shape of a sphere and a cube. The one that talked being the spherical one colored red while the cubic one is yellow. "What are you?" She asked them._

"_I am Orbot." The red one said, then pointing at his cube companion. "And this is my friend Cubot."_

"_How ya doing?" Cubot asked rather dumbly._

"_In any case," Orbot continued then pointing at her. "Mind I ask, who are you? One of Sonic's friends perhaps?"_

"_Sonic?" Maria had no idea who this 'Sonic' person is. "Who's Sonic?"_

"_Just an annoying rodent that's constantly stopping me." Speaking this time was Eggman himself who rubbed his head in annoyance. "Honestly, that annoying pest always gets in the way. So, I see you met Orbot and Cubot."_

"_That's right sir, and may I ask, who is she?" Orbot asked his creator with the doctor answering him._

"_This," He said placing a hand on Maria's shoulder. "Is my cousin, Maria Robotnik."_

"_Wha-"_

"_More family! Yay!" Excluding Orbot, Cubot accepted it ready and so._

"_B-but, I thought your cousin was dead….not to mention human as well." Maria flinched at the human part. Feeling more than a little sensitive at the comment. _

"_Well things happen." Eggman said to his lackey. Whatever the case, you two leave. Maria and I have some, how would you say, family talking to do."_

"_You got it boss." Orbot complied with Cubot on his tail._

"_Sure thing." With that the two machines left leaving the Robotnik family alone. Eggman sitting in a comfy chair with Maria sitting opposite of him. The two staying silent for a little while, not speaking at all. Soon broken when a machine came with some water and some sandwiches._

"_Oh, thank you." Maria told the red machine as it nodded, soon leaving them alone once more. Maria quietly eating her sandwich finding some satisfaction to it after fifty years of no food. Though the flavor was dulled by the silence that reign in the room._

_Finally, Eggman spoke._

"_So, Maria," He slowly began, getting the former humans attention. "Before we arrived here, you said you wanted to aid in conquering the world. Correct?" The hedgehog slowly nodded. "I see. Now then, had it been anybody else, I would have hired them in a instant. But even I can tell that your not exactly villain material."_

"_Ah, but I won't be a villain." Maria attempted to explain herself. "In truth, I would like to consider myself, how would you say, a hero in villains clothing."_

"_Oh." Eggman had to admit, that sounded rather interesting. "That's quite the detailing you made. But tell me, how will being this hero in villains clothing help?"_

"_Simple Ivo. From what you said, things will advance in the world if you rule, right?" Eggman nodded recalling he did in fact say such things. "As such, by ruling, then wouldn't that mean there will be no more war? No fighting? Just peace?" She further said thinking that if the world was under one rule, then the majority of conflict would die out. Of course Maria knew not all violence and crime will just vanish just like that. But the majority of it will vanish with only petty crimes._

"_Unity through conquest. That sounds nice." Eggman had to admit, he never thought of it like that. What Maria said making quite a bit of sense. "I guess at the end of the day I'll still be ruling all. Still, are you sure you want to accept this?" He asked once more. "I can promise you here and now, that if you choose to leave then you can go and have a regular life. By picking this path, this will be the only path you have."_

"_..." Maria could understand what her cousin was trying to say. Right now she had two options, join Ivo on his journey of conquest, or leave and have an ordinary life. The first option might enable her to start her dream, but even she knew some people might get hurt. Not to mention she'd be branded a criminal no matter her intentions. The second being much safer, and allowing herself to live on the planet in simple peace like she always wanted._

'_But neither grandpa or this other person in my head are here.' Maria gloomly thought. The reason she wanted to see the earth was so she could enjoy it with her family back in the ARK. Her grandfather was one of the people, but also a second person. Strangely, she couldn't remember this second being in her mind, but her feelings told her that they were an equally important person like Gerald._

_In other words, even if she were to have a regular life, how can she? Not only has fifty years passed, but also things have changed including herself. Her new hedgehog form with unknown energy within. The state of the planet being vastly different compared to what it was. Plus she knew no one down there at all. She'd be totally alone._

_Joining with Ivo may have risks, possible dangers, and even facing threats. Yet at least with this she can fulfill one of her goals, along with a promise she made with this mystery person from her past. A promise she didn't know, but will do when she can remember it._

"_I'll join." She quietly said._

_Eggman having not heard leaned in a bit closer. "I'm sorry, what was that?"_

"_I'll join." She said more loudly. "I've made my choice, and will accept what must be done. The responsibility I will have to take. As such, what will we do now Ivo?" She stated with determination in her eyes._

_The doctor smirked upon seeing his cousins resolve. Seems she made her choice, and will respect that. "Well, I guess before we start, we must first see what you're capable of. Naturally learning about these strange powers of yours. Our grandfather mentioning something about how they are the same as this Shadow creature."_

_As if someone told her, knowledge came inside Maria's mind. A list of powers of the Shadow creature she felt she knew, saying them out loud, " Super speed, enhanced strength, and unique powers that involve 'Chaos'."_

_Eggman blinked, a bit surprised by how she just answered so quickly. "Seems some of your memory is coming back. That's good." Standing up, he then motioned for Maria to follow him. "Excluding those Chaos powers, I may be able to help with the first two. I do have...experience dealing with them." He said a bit disdainfully. Not that Maria knew why._

_Whatever the case, Maria followed her cousin Ivo ready to begin her mission. But first, she had one last question for him. "Which reminds me, I almost forgot. What exactly is the name of your group?"_

_Eggman smirked, glad she asked. "Well my dear, it's rather simple." He said with a smile standing tall and proud. "For the force we will use to control this world and those beyond, we are...The Eggman Empire, led by I Doctor Eggman!"_

"_...huh?"_

* * *

_Present..._

'_Eggman Empire...Doctor Eggman...I wonder if he's called that because of his, well, shape.' _As Maria battled the training bots, she recalled how her cousin told her his was a bit stunned in learning the name of her cousin's force. Plus according to Cubot and Orbot, Ivo also added the name egg, in almost everything he built.

Death Egg. Egg Pawn. Egg Walker. Egg Mobile. Egg Dragon, and so much more.

'_I wonder if he hit his head by accident, or if this is just a obsession.' _Maria didn't like thinking rude things about others, especially her family, but even she found the names of those machines a tad odd. Still, names aside the creations Ivo made were definitely the real deal.

To think he managed to create so many things in such a span of time. All the robots and giant ships, it was incredible. It was also because of his robots that Maria used them to train her power.

Granted it was a bit tough to actually get used to them and all. The speed especially as she kept running into a wall over and over. The training courses helped in controlling that speed during her time using them, while also aiding in using her strength. According to Ivo, she was much stronger than the average human by quite the bit. She was capable of crushing a simple Egg Pawn with a single punch.

There was also her strange abilities Ivo had dubbed 'Chaos Powers'. Ac coding to him, somehow her body was filled with the energy of the Chaos Emerald. Granted she had to be careful in using them. Plus it took some concentration actually summoning up the energy from her body and then using them. According to Ivo, while powerful, also a bit unstable. Stating that if she had a Chaos Emerald, it might stabilize her power while also giving her a boost.

Plus Ivo taught her some techniques like the Spin Dash and jumps stating he knew them by an annoying rodent. Which Cubot will later tell her was from a being known as Sonic the Hedgehog, who is considered the fastest being alive and Mobius's greatest hero. An adversary foe that has stopped Ivo's plans countless times and has been recorded to defeat foes much stronger than him. A part of Maria hoped she wouldn't have to face him in battle anytime soon.

"Don't focus on that right now." Maria chastised herself. "Just focus on getting stronger and controlling your powers." Already during these past weeks Maria learned she could somehow shoot out some form of Chaos energy. Unexpected but If thought it was a intriguing power, with Maria thinking the same.

Maria soon went to do the last exercise of the day. A large track to test and record her speed. Maria felt certain she could beat her record this time. Her speed having increased alongside her control over it.

"Begin." An automated voice said with Maria beginning her run. With speed that seemed to rival a certain blue blur, Mario zipped by many small obstacles. Any robots that got in her way she either dodged or destroyed with her Homing Attacks. Once she defeated the last robot, she used the remaining burst of her speed to make it to the goal and press the button at the end of the track.

"New record recorded: 2 minutes and 43 seconds." The automated voice said.

"Yes!" Maria shouted with joy. Glad all that training was paying off. Shortly after a steel door slid open with Eggman and his lackey's Orbot and Cubot coming inside. Congratulating her on her training.

"Well done Maria. You certainly improved quite a bit." Eggman stated congratulating her.

"As the boss said, well done." Orbot also said.

"Yeah. Have a banana." Cubot gave Maria a simple yellow banana which the hedgehog took and unpeeled it. Taking a good bite out of it.

"Thanks Ivo. Cubot. Orbot." She told them. "So, you think I'm ready for the real fun?"

"Your close, but not just yet." Eggman told her. While Maria has certainly improved over these past few weeks, Eggman still thought she just wasn't ready. For the girl may have power, but she had little to no combat experience. Which he had a plan for already. "However, maybe you're ready to take on _him_."

"Him." Orbot said.

"You don't mean him?" Cubot shuddered.

"Who is him?" Maria asked raising a brow.

"Why, only my most finest creation ever." Eggman declared as the steel doors once more opened. "Battle tested and ready. The only robot I've developed that can handle that annoying blue hedgehog Sonic. I give you," Eggman paused while waving at the door where a figure could be seen. "Metal Sonic!"

"Metal Sonic." The yellow mobian turned to face Ivo's declared finest creation. It was then she saw the figure finally revealing himself. Where the young hedgehog had to admit, this machine seemed a bit more intimidating than the other robots she's seen so far.

From the doors came a shining metallic blue robot that seemed to take the form of a hedgehog. Having glowing red eyes, sharp claws, and some kind of rocket engine on it's back. Cubot and Orbot hiding away from this robots side by going behind Maria. The machine then staring at Maria where she then felt a shiver.

"So this is...Metal Sonic. Um, he kinda looks like the pictures you showed me of Sonic." Eggman nodded walking up to Metal Sonic and patting him on the head.

"That's right. Metal Sonic is the exact copy of Sonic, only greater than him. With speed that matches that blue rodent and sometimes surpass him." Eggman explained listing off just a few of Metal Sonic's impressive abilities. "Out of all my creations, Metal Sonic is the only one that can challenge Sonic on a regular basis. Which is why this also makes him the perfect racing partner for you."

"Racing partner?" Maria was a bit confused on that.

"Yes, racing partner. As I said, Metal is the only one that can challenge Sonic, especially in terms of speed. If you can at least put up a fight against him, then when you face the real Sonic, you should hold your ground." Maria gulped a bit as she stared at the cold indifferent machine. But as Ivo said, if she was to one day challenge Sonic, then facing Metal is a must.

"I understand." Maria then faced Metal Sonic and shrugged. Pointing a thumb at the racing course. "So, wanna race?" She said in a friendly manner.

Metal Sonic only made some beeping noise before moving over to the course. Figuring this was his way of answering, Maria just went by him soon ready to begin. But just before they began, Maria spoke to him. "Metal Sonic." The machine turned facing her. "I know you don't talk much, but can you do me a favor?"

The machine naturally didn't answer, but Maria felt it was allowing her to continue, which she did. "I want you to put your all in this race. If I'm going to help the planet and challenge strong enemies, then I need to face you at the least. Please."

Metal Sonic once more made no answer, yet a second later in gave a small nod. The engine turbine behind him slowly starting up.

Cubot entering between the two raising his hands.

"Are you ready? Get set. Go!" He said with the two soon passing by him, making the yellow machine spin around like a top. "Woaaaah! I feel dizzy!"

As the two ran, Maria became surprised at how fast Metal Sonic was. Never seeing the other robots going even a fraction of Metal's speed. "Wow. Is Sonic this fast?" She shouted over to her cousin who replied back.

"Yes! But he can go faster at times. Be best if you prepare yourself for the future." Thanking her cousin for the information, Maria focused back on the race narrowing her eyes at Metal Sonic who was just up ahead. Focusing, Maria began speeding up slowly catching up to the metal copy of Sonic.

Metal Sonic seems to have noticed, as it took a quick look at its racing competitor. The red eyes of his narrowing ever slightly. Without warning Metal Sonic took a swing smacking Maria in the face dead on, sending her flying.

"Maria!" Eggman cried mortified.

"Guess we should have seen that coming." Orbot said close behind his creator. "Metal Sonic alway did have a bit of a competitive streak."

"Darn right he does." Cubot agreed. "One time he knocked over my castle of cards." Orbot just shook his head.

Eggman quickly made his way to Maria and kneeled down while checking for any damage on her. "Sorry Maria, I forgot to mention Metal's programming is rather violent. Even in small battles like this. Maybe this was a mistake." As Eggman questioned this, Maria herself instead felt something else. Watching Metal Sonic just race his way to victory, Maria felt a stirring in her heart. One of helplessness and weakness. But also a small bit of anger as well.

Not wanting to tolerate this weakness, Maria got up and pushed Ivo aside with a small fire in her eyes. "No. I can do this. I can win. I _won't _continue to be weak." Curling into a ball she spun rapidly until she rocketed herself forward. Leaving behind Eggman and his lackeys watching in astonishment.

Eventually the young hedgehog started running on her feet once again catching up to Metal Sonic. Metal noticed this and continued to speed up not wanting to lose. Realizing this, Maria noticed some small suspended platforms on the track and jumped on them. Soon, making one final chance, she leaped as high as she could making her way to Metal Sonic.

Her foot landing on his head and used it to propel herself forward right to here the finish line was.

"...!" Only for Metal to get a bit serious and use his engine to give him a boost. Ultimately surpassing Maria by just a few seconds, winning.

"And it seems Metal Sonic is the winner! Yippee!" Cubot said cheering while Orbot just politely clapped. It was a close one, but seems Metal Sonic won the race. Of course Maria did quite well despite this being her first time. Eggman patting her on the back with a smile.

"Congratulations maria, a fine race if I do say so myself." He told her. "While you may not have won, you at least got Metal Sonic to take you a bit seriously."

Maria smiled at how her cousin congratulated her. Maybe it wasn't a absolute victory, but at least she did her best and almost won. "Hehe. Yeah, I guess I did do well." She then turned to face Metal who just stared at her. Walking up to him, Maria just held out her hand. "Thanks for the race. I hope we can do so again, but next time, I'll win."

Metal Sonic stared at her, then at her hand. Gazing at that warm smile, Metal Sonic soon lifted his hand, and grasped her soft warm one, shaking it. Awkwardly of course.

The young hedgehog then faced Ivo wondering something. "Will Metal Sonic be helping us in our mission?" She asked optimistically.

"Unfortunately no. If anything this was not only to test you, but also recalibrate some of Metal's new software. He'll be undergoing an upgrade soon enough and must be shut down for a while." Eggman says.

"Oh, to bad. But there's always next time I suppose."

"True." Eggman said as he had Metal Sonic leave to begin his upgrades. "In the mean time, I'll be trying to dig up some ideas to begin our conquest. Maybe taking over territories one at a time."

"Or perhaps we can blackmail some high leaders?" Orbot suggested.

"Oh! Oh! How about steal there food?" Cubot offered getting a wack to the head. While the three-mainly two-considered ideas, Maria herself allowed herself to visit her old memories. That race seemed to have jogged an old one. One showing a very fast individual that for some reason, held a form like Metal Sonic-but organic.

'_Just who are you?' _As she thought, Maria then overheard the three's ideas with Orbot saying something that caught her interest.

"Oh, what about that mega-cannon that you've been developing recently. The one in space that can supposedly crack the earth." Orbot said referring to some weapon Eggman has been spending some tie on.

"A good possibility, but it can't work." Eggman told Orbot. "It'll be _months _before it can actually be operational. Not to mention it still needs the seven Chaos Emeralds."

"Chaos Emeralds…." Suddenly like before, Maria recalled something. Something from long ago that she heard her grandfather said. A weapon that can destroy worlds and pierce the stars. "Ivo!" She shouted getting the doctor's attention.

"Yes Maria. Is it something important, because we are a bit busy right now." He says.

"Don't worry, it is important." She says back. "After all, I know something that just might help you."

"Is it a giant gun?" Cubot asked with the yellow mobian chuckling.

"Close. Let's just say we need to go back."

"Back? Back to where?" Eggman questioned.

"Back home." Maria tells him. "Back..to Space Colony ARK.

* * *

**Looks like the mission will now be a return trip to Maria's old home. But before that happens, the new team needs a few special items before they make the trip. Also from now on I'll be attempting to do weekly updates every Friday, but not always. On another hand, to those expecting the Freedom Fighters to show up like Sally, I might make a cameo, but probably nothing more. All depends I guess. until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_50 years ago…_

_It was one of the few memories she had left from her fragmented mind. One of the few she could see clearly for some reason. Though it was 'glitchy', like some black and white show, Maria can still 'see' just a bit of her past. Including a talk she had with the only father she had all that time ago._

"_Grandpa, what are you doing?" A young and human Maria asked her grandfather who was writing some notes down along with some ideas. The elder man noticed his granddaughter and chuckled._

"_Well Maria, I'm simply just on the midst of a small breakthrough." He told her with a small smile. "Take a look at this," He says while showing Maria a small design of something big. "While the other workers are still busy making the final touches, this formula will allow the weapon to be fully operational."_

"_Weapon?" Maria tilted her head a bit confused. "I don't get it. I thought you built things to help people. How does this help?" She asked._

"_Hahahaha. Why Maria, it does help." The old man said grabbing her and then placing her on his lap. _

"_Really? How?" Maria asked._

"_Simple my dear. This machine will help because it'll destroy certain meteorites that get a wee bit close to our planet." Gerald explained to his young granddaughter. How this device will protect the planet and even the ARK from anything a bit to big. That didn't seem to entirely convinced Maria however._

"_But isn't it possible for someone to use it in a bad way?" She may be young, but Maria isn't entirely naive. Knowing some weapons can be used to both protect and hurt others. Gerald already had an answer of course._

"_It is, but luckily this place can only be accessed by this." He told her by showing a small little badge that allowed entry. "That, and this weapon will need certain...items to actually power it. Otherwise even if someone did get in here, unless they have massive energy on them, the weapon will be useless." Gerald then put Maria down and patted her on the head. "Now that I've calmed your worries, why don't you have fun with Shadow."_

"_Okay grandpa." With that Maria left her grandfather alone to continue his work. The memory ever slowly fading away. But even if it does fade, it would still be remembered._

_The feelings embedded in it._

* * *

_Present time….._

Central City, the place Sonic and Tails had decided to visit to find any clues on the whereabouts of Eggman and any plans he may have. Of course after two weeks of wandering, the duo found considerably a good case of nothing of the doctor's plans. On the bright side, the duo enjoyed themselves walking around and having some fun here and there.

"Amy really is coming? Oh boy." Until now. Walking on the streets was one Sonic the Hedgehog, eating a fine chili dog while waving to the many fans that recognized him. Only for Tails to call him and give him the news.

"_Yep. Seems Amy somehow figured out where you are and is coming to Central City at this moment." _Sonic gave a rather audible sigh.

It wasn't that he hated Amy or anything, he genuinely cared for the girl. It was just that her….attraction to him was a bit to much for his liking. _Very to much. _The girl could somehow find him even when he was across the world. Not to mention how she was always capable of catching up to him.

The pink hedgehog may not have Sonic's absolute speed, yet can still keep up one way or another. Sometimes Sonic wondered if he can _ever _escape Amy's grasp.

"Oh whatever. Thanks for the tip Tails." Sonic thanked his little buddy on the communicator.

"_Your welcome Sonic._" Tails said back. _"I'll see you soon later. Oh, and also Sally wanted me to give you a message since you were away."_

"A message?"

"_Yep. She says this, "Enjoy your time with Amy." Guess we know how Amy found you." _Sonic groaned. Seems the princess didn't take it to kindly that he kinda left for two weeks without telling anybody.

"Thanks again for the help. Bye Tails." Sonic said.

"_Likewise. Later." _With that the little fox hung up.

"Okay then." Sonic began thinking he should go somewhere now, mainly leaving the city. "Now where should I go next before Amy co-" Of course the blue blur couldn't even finish his sentence as a very familiar cry came out from behind.

"SONIC!" Where soon after a hand grabbed his arm and dragged him off into a particular dark alley where nobody could see _or _hear them. Naturally the blue blur became frightened and scared of what was to come.

"AMY!" He shouted fearfully seeing his number one fan and dare he say stal-follower. No, who was he kidding, stalker it is. The pink hedgehog who had on a red dress, red boots, and red band with green eyes, who now glared at him just a bit.

Just as Sonic was ready to run at top speed-not that it would stop her-Amy grabbed hold preventing him from doing so. Preparing for the worst-a date-Sonic shut his eyes and got ready to defend himself. Only to get a slap on the head.

"Sheesh, I'm not trying to ask you on a date Sonic." She told her crush who then let out a breath of air. "Not this time anyway." And back to worrying.

"Wait-if you're not here for a date, then what are you here for?" The blue blur asked wondering what Amy's intentions were.

"Simple. I'm being chased by the cops." Amy told him getting a confused look from him.

"The cops? Why would they even be after you? Far as I know you haven't done a crime at all. " Sonic said wondering why the police were after her.

"I know, right." Amy said sounding just as confused. "One minute I was just minding my own business trying to find you, then bam! All sorts of the law comes after me. They came up to me saying something about how I stole from a bank. But I never did! Sonic, I'm scared."

Sonic patted the young hedgehog on the back, calming her. "Don't worry Amy, we'll figure this out."

That seemed to have worked when suddenly sirens went up coming closer to their location. Looks like Amy had ran off from them but they followed. A few officers coming around the corner and flashing lights in the alley spotting them.

Both officers raised their guns ready to shoot if necessary. "Freeze!" One of them said. "Put your hands up!"

Not wanting to deal with them, Sonic quickly picked Amy up bridal style-much to her pleasure and slight embarrassment-and ran off with her. Easily passing bye the officers who were unable to react to the hedgehog's immense speed.

The cops of course weren't willing to give up and instead got in their vehicles while also calling for backup. Reporting they had Amy on their sights and began chase with others soon coming to their location. As for Sonic and Amy, they made certain to get away without notice. Though it was clear they needed a plan.

"Amy! How could they possibly think your a criminal?" Sonic asked as he kept running. Making certain to avoid both civilian and the wandering security bot searching for them. The pink hedgehog just as confused as he was in wondering why she was being branded a criminal.

"No idea. After I came here because Sally told me you were here-" Sonic snapped his fingers. He was right. "The cops just came in saying what I did. I barely arrived in this city."

"I see. Maybe the media has a clue then." Sonic suggested swiftly turning to find a newspaper stand or a television. The hedgehog then spotting one and quickly grabbed one. The man running it startled at what happened, then saw some change on his table.

"I run, you read." Sonic told Amy now focusing on how there were more security bots around. They must have figured out his location. Amy opened the newspaper and began reading the headlines of the bank robbery she supposedly did.

"Ehum." Amy began reading out loud so Sonic can hear. "Last night a robbery had been made in one of Central City's own international federal bank. According to security, the culprit had somehow bypassed all security. Nobody had seen her enter at all. Strangely, the only thing stolen had been one item. A large jewel that has been recently been discovered as a Chaos Emerald."

Sonic scrunched up his face and groaned. But the item being stolen him gave him a mighty hint on who did it. "This smells like the work of a rotten egg." He joked.

"Continuing on," Amy said further reading. "All security cameras had been destroyed, but one had momentarily caught the figure of the one who did it. The photo then observed to allow officers to deduce the culprit likely being of local resident: Amy Rose!"

"Sounds like Eggman using a bot to frame you." Sonic concluded with Amy nodding with his assumption. "Still, you'd think he'd frame me instead."

"I won't like about the framing and Eggman being up to this, however the one who robbed the place doesn't seem like a robot." Slowing down a bit, Sonic was then allowed to see the image being used. The image showed what at first glance appeared to be Amy. Still-

"Could just be a holographic robot or something." Sonic guessed still thinking it was a machine that framed Amy. "Eggman can build some realistic things….I think."

Before either could continue, a loud honk could be heard that the two heard. Looking up from the paper, the two then saw a giant semi truck heading right at them. Seems Sonic had accidentally gotten on the wrong side of the road.

"Soooooonnnniiicccc!" Amy yelled with Sonic doing the same. This made the blue blur quickly make a turn avoiding the truck from hitting the both of them. Sonic sweating just a bit from the near collision he had.

"Phew." He swiped some sweat from his forehead.

"Sonic! Watch out!" Amy soon yelled pointing in the air. Some machine fell landing on the concrete crushing it into cracks. Whatever the machine was, hiding in the dust, a voice could be heard from it.

"Spider troop: Big Foot reporting. The two hedgehogs have been located. Requesting back up now. Preparing for capture." From the dust two missiles soon came out aimed right at the duo mobians. Shouting, Sonic once more held tight to Amy and dodged the missiles and ran as they exploded against some buildings.

Groaning Sonic just stared at the hidden machine in anger. "I _do not _have time for this. Amy, still got your hammer?"

From nowhere Amy held a large hammer.

"Good." Knowing she had it, Sonic then made his signature spin dash with Amy standing by it. The hedgehog slowly charged up his attack before shouting, "Now!" Amy compiled by hitting the ball form of Sonic aimed right at the machine. The pilot unable to avoid or block it as the spin dash made its mark hard and true.

"Ahhhhh!" The pilot-while fine-was sent launching into the air as his mech crumbled to various pieces. His parachute opening up ensuring he would land somewhere else safely. Though he wouldn't be able to catch them now at the least.

No that Sonic cared, as all that was important to him currently was Amy's safety. He was ready to keep running when suddenly, up in the sky, a familiar glow caught his attention. Looking up, he then saw _her_.

"Ah, so this is the Chaos Emerald grandpa told me about." Up on top of a building standing tall was a yellow hedgehog wearing a blue dress. Her form actually seemed a bit similar to Amy's, if with only a few differences like the fur color, and longer quills. The strange hedgehog holding what Sonic now recognized as the green Chaos Emerald.

"Hehe. So this is the Chaos Emerald. The power to create the path of joy yet also the harbinger of destruction. All in such a small gem." It was then Sonic pieced together the clues that it is this girl that had been the one to steal the Chaos Emerald.

"Okay, this makes sense now." Sonic said walking a bit near to the building. Then he yelled out loud, "So you're the faker going around here."

Hearing a voice, the mysterious girl looked down, and while Sonic didn't see this, the girl began to feel nervous. Whispering to herself, "It's him."

She knew he would face him eventually, but wasn't this a bit to soon!

"Hey, speak up lady!" Sonic yelled back frightening the hedgehog even further. Oh no oh no. What was she suppose to do?! Maybe she should fight him after all. I mean, it was like the training she did after all. Right?

"If you're not going to come down or speak," Sonic said getting a bit tired of this girls silence. With speed that most couldn't see, he soon ran until he was literally in front of her. The hedgehog's face just a few inches from her own. "Then I'll come up to you."

'_Who am I kidding! This isn't like training at all!" _Realizing she wouldn't be able to actually beat him, the yellow hedgehog decided to utilize a tactic she had been tuaght during training. One called, "He who runs can live and gloat another day."

"Chaos-" She yelled out, lifting the Chaos Emerald up to the sky. Sonic wasn't sure what this girl was trying to do, but didn't think he should let her do it. He attempted to swipe the Chaos Emerald from her, but was just one second to late. "-Control!" Then, just like that, she vanished.

"What the-" Sonic wasn't even sure what had just happened, petrified by the shock. He didn't even see her run away. Though the truth was much different than one thought.

"I-I-I did it! I did it! Chaos Control! I did it!" Standing it a time still place was Maria the Hedgehog, who had just done her first use of Chaos Control. Her smile growing feeling proud of what she had accomplished. "I can't believe I actually did it!"

The entire world around her was no longer moving. Just a frozen standstill of black and while with nothing but her moving. It made the hedgehog happy that she could accomplish this with but one Chaos Emerald. Amazing how her new form actually allowed such a thing. Imagine if she had all seven.

'_Grandpa did say that when all seven Chaos Emeralds gather, some kind of miracle happens.' _The memory was fuzzy but she knew her grandpa actually told her a bit about these Chaos Emeralds. How they possessed a near unlimited power that can change the wold. It was also the items she needed to gather together to start up Colony ARK's _greatest weapon _that Gerald Robotnik had made. She wondered if it was still operational.

'_Should be. Grandpa did say it was made to last a long time. To protect the earth and...and…?' _Strange. It was just to destroy the meteors and that was it. Yet, Maria felt like there was more to it. Might be her imagination. Whatever the case, she had to get a move on, because she soon noticed that things were moving, slowly, but moving again. Seems there was a limit to using Chaos Control. Quickly she jumped of the building and started moving away from both Sonic and Amy. Just in time to as time suddenly resumed again.

"-heck!" Sonic finished saying, only to see the girl was no longer in front of him. How'd she do that?!

"Sonic! Over there!" Hearing Amy's voice snapped Sonic out of his daze. Looking down from the rooftop, he then saw the girl across the street. "I can't believe it! But she's faster than _you_!" Faster than him!? Even Sonic couldn't believe it. Then re remembered what she did just before he tried grabbing her.

"I don't think that's speed Amy." Sonic said as he jumped off the roof and landed near Amy. "I don't know how, but I think she used the Chaos Emerald to cause some teleportation."

"Very observant of you...Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic froze, wondering how this girl knew his name. The girl ignored his shock and just continued speaking to them. "My name is Maria Robo-ahm-Maria the Hedgehog. And while I wouldn't mind getting to know all of you better, I have places to be. Farewell."

Once more the emerald shone and like before she vanished away. The two just standing their uncertain what had just happened. But before they could delve into this further, many sirens came.

"Put your hands up! You're under arrest!" Seems the police had finally arrived, surrounding them without giving an opening. Sonic knew he could probably still escape, but he doubted Amy could. Thinking of a plan, Sonic then saw a mancover, a plan coming to mind. Quickly he ran to it and tore it off, pointing down at it while shouting at Amy.

"Amy. Get in now!" He told her as the officers started closing in.

"But Sonic…" Instead of hearing her out, Sonic instead grabbed her and put her in the manhole.

"Just go! Now!" Reluctantly, Amy did as she was told. Sonic placed the mancover back on and was ready to run again, only to feel a dart hit him. "Ugh!" A tranquilizer. Dang! Feeling slow, Sonic could do nothing as the police came in and quickly restrained him so he couldn't run off. Cuffs then placed on him as he was then being pushed into one of the vehicles.

While the officers did so, Sonic had but one thought on his mind, _'Maria the Hedgehog. Who is she?'_

* * *

**And the meeting between Maria and Sonic ends, for now anyway. For certain they will meet again, but not as friends obviously. We also see a bit of Maria's past, and yes, she has no idea who Shadow is. Don't worry though, she'll regain those memories in time. Just might take a while knowing who he is. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It was still night time as Maria had finished her mission in capturing the Chaos Emerald. Currently she sat atop a large red bridge gazing at the night sky as she swung her legs back and forth. The young hedgehog gazed at the stars, only this time instead of watching them from the ARK, Maria was now looking at them from the earth, the planet she always wanted to visit.

"It really is a beautiful night." She whispered. Her thoughts had vanished as she entered a calm state where she wasn't even thinking anymore. Just watching the night sky and nothing more. Yet the more she gazed upon the stars, the more she felt something from the back of her head.

It was then her eyes slightly widened as she then began recalling something from long ago. Another memory.

* * *

_50 Years Ago…_

_Inside a flashing hallway, Maria could hear footsteps, her footsteps and one other. She along with someone else was running in the flashing hallway. But as they ran a voice came from behind._

"_Find them before they escape!" The voice said as she and this other person ran. Panting Maria and her friend just kept going, ignoring the voice and instead focused more on escaping. But escaping from who?_

_Eventually she and this other person found themselves in one of the command rooms. Maria panting as she placed a hand on a console to stop herself from falling. She felt many things from herself. Fear, panic, worry, and more importantly, pain._

_She wasn't sure why, but she felt something was happening in her body. A change occurring in it. But what?_

"_Maria!" It didn't matter at the moment because Maria then heard someone call out her name. Turning she then saw him. A...hedgehog...one with black fur and red stripes wearing gold rings and white gloves. The hedgehog walked up to her..saying something that she couldn't hear at the moment. Not that it mattered because the memory then glitched a bit, where Maria then found herself inside a tube._

"_Huh? Why..why am I in here?" She weakly said as she tried standing up. Nearly falling as she did so. It was then she looked over to where this hedgehog was, standing by the console she had been moments ago._

"_Shadow!" She yelled, a voice she both knew yet didn't. She didn't know who this hedgehog was, yet deep down she knew he was someone important. The hedgehog just looked at her sadly, appearing as if he had just finished making a final decision. He then spoke to her._

"_Maria, I'm sorry, but you must live on...without us…." Maria's eyes widened where she then pounded on the tube._

"_Shadow!" She cried. She wasn't sure why she was crying, but she knew it must be bad. Her heart telling her that something bad was about to happen. The hedgehog just looking away a bit seemingly in pain._

"_Please...just live on...Sayonara...Maria...My friend…" Then like that her tube descended down, the memory finally cutting off at that moment._

* * *

Present…

"Uh!" Maria was taken aback by that sudden memory. Her hands holding her head as she slowly felt sweat falling off her. Her mind now filled with questions.

What had happened at the ARK? Who exactly was this Shadow person? Why was he a hedgehog? Standing up, Maria then looked down below at the city where she saw many people doing their daily lives.

"I may not know the answers...but maybe I'll find them when all of this is over." With that Maria then left with the Chaos Emerald she took. Ready to visit Ivo for the next part of the plan.

* * *

"Hahahahaha-Ohohohohoh!" Laughing with a jolly smile was Dr. Eggman, who was currently watching the latest news in his pyramid fortress. The newscast detailing a certain event from last night. Featuring his most hated enemy.

"_-as such, Amy the Hedgehog is now on the loose." _The male reporter said as he was currently on the scene where a mess of robot parts were scattered. A few officers and construction workers moving and cleaning up the destruction that occurred.

"_But in other news, her accomplice, one Sonic the Hedgehog has been captured. Who will be interrogated about what went on and sent to a fortified prison to hold him in." _The newscaster continued on but Eggman didn't bother listening to the rest of the report. Instead just smiling at the good news.

"To think, Sonic, my most hated enemy is now under arrest. What joy this news brings me. Ohohohoh!" As Eggman laughed, his two robot lackeys just stared at him.

"Boy is the boss happy." Cubot said pointing out the obvious.

"Indeed. He hasn't looked this happy since the time he threatened to dismantle us." Orbot replied to his yellow companion.

"Guess this makes up for losing that Master Emerald, huh?" Upon hearing that, Eggman soon stopped laughing and instead gained a scowl.

"Tch! Shut it!" He told Cubot kicking him across the mood having been brought down by that comment.

"Owie!" Cubot said while Orbot just sighed shaking his head. The boss had been a bit upset when he had failed to capture the Master Emerald. Unable to due to interference from another party.

"On the bright side sir, if Sonic's in jail, then that must mean your cousin Maria has succeeded." The frown then turned upside down as Eggman then smiled.

"That's right." He said rubbing his chin. "Maria surely must have succeeded in capturing the Chaos Emerald. I have to admit, while she may not be the 'Ultimate Lifeform' my grandfather created, she is still certainly a keeper."

All those abilities, her quick learning, not to mention how she willingly decided to work for him. All good traits that made up for losing the 'Ultimate Life Form' Shadow.

"Such a shame what happened." Eggman naturally didn't know what happened to Shadow's ultimate fate, but he doubted it was anything good. Considering how Gerald ended up imprisoned, Eggman could only deduce Shadow was either kept somewhere else, or he was...less than alive.

'_And I can take a good shot that Maria won't be any happy if she knows about this.' _It would only be a matter of time until his cousin remembered what happened. Eggman figured he best be prepared when she did regain those memories, because he was certain it wouldn't be pretty.

"Ivo!" Oh, speak of the devil. Turning around Eggman soon saw Maria having entered the room he was in. And what do you know, as suspected, she had the green Chaos Emerald on her.

"Why hello Maria. I see you had a better luck in retrieving the Chaos Emerald." Eggman told her making the young hedgehog blush.

"Ehehe. It was nothing." Maria said timidly.

"But you did so well." Cubot told her. "Compared to the boss, you did so much better."

"Correct Miss Robotnik. At least _you _managed to get something." Orbot agreed getting the doctor angry, grinding his teeth while Maria just chuckled.

"It's okay Ivo. At least you still have the white Chaos Emerald." Maria encouraged her cousin. "In any case, I think it's time I show you it."

"It eh." Eggman said getting back his good mood. "Very well, I'll set up the teleporter to get us into Space Colony ARK. But before we go, do you even remember where the weapon is?"

"Hehehe. My memories might be a little jumbled, but I still lived in the ARK for years. I know it like the back of my hand." Maria said confidently, knowing much about the layout of her former home. Ah yes, it would be nice to return back to her old home.

"In that case, let's go." Eggman said as she, Cubot, and Orbot followed the doctor into a separate room. Where at the center was a small green circle with a few layouts of tech near it. Eggman walked near a holographic control panel and began pushing some buttons here and there, setting the coordinates.

"Orbot, Cubot, get ready for launch." Eggman told his lackeys. "I want you to stay here and gather any intell of the locations of the other Chaos Emeralds." The two robot nodded, though a bit sadly.

"Ah shoot, I always wanted to go into space." Cubot muttered sadly.

"There there. There's always next time." Orbot comforted the square machine. In the meantime, Eggman finally setup the final coordinates and pushed the button to begin.

"Alright Maria. Time to visit your old home." Maria nodded, feeling a bit excited to return to the ARK after all this time. The machine then activated and in a second the two were gone.

* * *

Far above the earth, hidden away by many, was a small looking miniature like moon orbiting above the atmosphere. Empty. Isolated. Having been abandoned for many years.

"And we're here." Until now.

"So, this is Space Colony ARK." Eggman said as he observed the room they were in. The only thing that kept them company in this place was the low static lights above them. "Definitely could use a...clean-up." That was an understatement. "In any case, where exactly is the weapon?"

"Follow me and you'll see." With that, the two cousins left the room and began wandering in the abandoned space facility. Maria taking many different turns scouring every corner of the ARK. Maria feeling rather nostalgic from seeing her home now reduced to this state.

'_What happened?' _Eventually Maria guided her cousin to another room. One that she was familiar with, opening the door.

"Is this where the weapon is?" Maria shook her head.

"No. This is my...old room." Maria walked inside while Eggman waited outside. Noting how maybe he should give her a little time to herself. As for the hedgehog, she gazed at her old living quarters. Everything inside being untouched after all these years, the bed still made nice and neat. Maria recalling some old memories of her and Gerald playing inside.

Maria then looked over a desk where a picture portrait was, covered in dust blocking the picture. Picking it up, Maria wiped away the dust and saw what was beneath it.

"Oh." The picture showed three people in it. Her grandfather, professor Gerald Robotnik, herself in her old human form, and finally, the mysterious hedgehog known as Shadow. All three smiling and cheering at what appeared to be a small celebration. Before she knew, a teardrop fell onto it, her eyes having watered up a bit from seeing this.

A comfortig hand was then placed on her shoulder. Turning her head, Maria saw that Ivo had entered and hadn't noticed. Giving her a comforting presence. "I..I miss them so much." Maria admitted. While her memories weren't perfect, she knew these feelings weren't forgotten. Even this hedgehog she couldn't fully recall was an important person to her. "I just wish...I could remember who Shadow is. Or say good-bye." She calmly said while wiping away a few tears.

"Yes...Sometimes I feel the same way." Eggman said to his younger cousin. "Sometimes I wish I to could say good-bye to our grandfather, or at the very least meet him. But things like this happen, and while it hurts I hope you can move on one day. And if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, well, go ahead."

"Thanks Ivo." Maria said smiling, feeling a bit better. Placing the photo into her pocket. "For a villain..you're not to bad. But for now I can't cry, not yet anyway. We still have a mission to do. Come on."

With that the two resumed with Maria finally taking him to a special room in the facility. Inserting a code, the door opened and they entered to find what they were looking for. Where inside was a massive central computer located in the center of the room where the only access was a white bridge. Below the bridge was nothing but darkness. Behind the computer was also a bizarre mechanism that seemed to have seven oddly shaped slots in them. Maria stepped forward as she knew this place well, having entered it once with her grandpa.

The place where it held the Ark, and one of the planets most greatest weapons ever created.

"Behold Ivo, I give you the ARK's and our grandfathers ultimate legacy." She told him as she walked up to the central computer showing no fear. "A weapon capable of not just destroying simple meteorites, but also planets and even piercing the stars." Maria then took out the Chaos Emerald she obtained and used its power to teleport her on top of the computer. "I give you, The Eclipse Cannon!"

As if responding to her words, the machine then just suddenly turned to life. The Chaos Emerald she had having powered it up by prescence. Whirring to life after so long showing all kinds of information. Information that Eggman took in with pleasure.

"Destroy planets! Piercing stars!" Eggman said as he shook, but not in fear, but in excitement. "Incredible. Absolutely astounding! It just screams power!" He knew his grandfather was a genius, but this exceeded his expectations. To think Gerald Robotnik developed this super weapon despite the technology gap fifty years ago. Heck, while Eggman himself was developing his own space cannon, not only did his grandfather built one first, but clearly it was much stronger. His not even ready.

"That's right Ivo. It is powerful." Maria said as she inserted one of the Chaos Emeralds into the strange slot mechanism, then jumping off. "So powerful, that our grandfather deactivated it for safety purposes. With the only way to be activated through mass amounts of energy."

"Energy huh." Eggman said taking out his own white Chaos Emerald. The machine was already humming with the insertion of the one, yet Eggman felt there was more to it. "I assume this is why we need all seven Chaos Emeralds. To start it all up."

Instead of a yes like he suspected, Maria surprisingly shook her head. "No. In truth one is just enough to activate it. Maybe two to begin the weapon. But having more of the emeralds will greatly reduce the charge time caused by the recoil while also increasing the power." Maria then gazed back at the machine and one of the open holographic screens showing the planet below them.

"Though it would still be best in getting all seven of the Chaos Emeralds. Because if I recall once, getting all seven will create a miracle, or in our case, create the chance to rule the world." Eggman laughed in delight at hearing that part.

"To think, such a powerful weapon existed, and nobody even knows." Maria smiled at that, but it seemed to be a sad one.

"Yes, well, this glorious achievement created by the worlds best scientist Professor Gerald wasn't exactly disclosed to many." Maria explained. "The ARK being the first space colony created by mankind. Not many people know that the ARK contained a top secret research facility where weapons of mass destruction were being created."

"Uh, typical government cover-up." Not even Eggman knew about this space colony ARK, and he doubted anybody in the world knew either. Having given this place a look over, it was clear the government wanted to make certain nobody knew about this place. Hiding away Gerald's greatest legacy.

"But now that we have this, we can start beginning domination." Eggman said gleefully. "And then perhaps, I can create a legacy of my own-no, a legacy for both of us. Hahahaha!"

"Do you really think it will be that easy?" Cutting off his laughter, suddenly both Maria and Eggman heard a sassy voice from above. Maria quickly rushing to Ivo's side while also having her guard up. The two looking around to find where the voice was coming from, then looked up seeing her.

Smiling, hanging upside down is a mobian bat with white fur, wings, a pink heart shaped chest piece, and a black suit. Smirking, the female bat the flew down and landed gracefully near the two. "I've got a great idea. How about making a deal?"

"A deal?" Eggman said suspiciously, Maria feeling the same as she narrowed her eyes on the intruder. How did this bat even know ho to get here? Eggman of course already had his own conclusions. Recognizing the bat from when he was attempting to steal that idiots Master Emerald before she got in the way. The bat of course continued her little talk.

"When you grabbed that huge emerald, you said something about a reaction." She explained retelling a bit on what happened in the past meeting they had while Maria had been busy trying to get the white emerald. "A reaction that it may have with the Master Emerald. Now if you could just let me borrow that radar, I may be able to help you. What do you think?"

"And why should we trust you?" Maria asked still a bit suspicious. Ivo however held her back and instead did the talking.

"If I do, what's in it for me?" He asked her. The mobian bat just smiled.

"I have an idea where the other Chaos Emeralds might be." She says revealing her trump card. Then began flying over the two. "I may not look like it, but do you know I'm a treasure hunter that specializes in all kinds of jewels." The bat then pulled out something from her back pocket. The deal breaker. The blue Chaos Emerald.

Both Eggman and Maria gasping a bit at how this bat already had one of them. The two then looked at each other and nodded.

"Very well." Eggman said agreeing.

"My name is Maria the Hedgehog," Maria said walking up to the bat holding her hand out. "What's yours?"

"That's right, we haven't introduced.' The bat said as she generously took Maria's hand and shook it. "I'm Rouge the Bat. But you can call me Rouge." With that, the latest alliance has been made. And the hunt for the missing Chaos Emeralds have begun.

* * *

**The hunt for the Chaos Emeralds begin. Time to see what will happen during this event. Should be fun meeting old and new people. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Just a bit before Eggman and Maria had made there alliance, high above Prison Island in its air space was a small plane aircraft piloted by an even younger mobian fox. Though despite his youth, this yellow furred fox with two tails was not to be trifled with. For what he lacked in speed, the fox made up for in brains and ariel piloting. Who is currently flying near a island where a prison could be seen.

"There's no mistake about it, this must be the island." Tails said upon seeing the landmass in his sights. If Tails read properly, Prison Island is a secret military base that is reinforced and super strong. Yet oddly enough, despite being a secret, the fox had heard all about it on satellite tv.

"I still can't believe that Amy would destroy the military bases, or rob the bank." He said with a frown, unsure if he should really believe what the news said. How Amy supposedly did these crimes, and during the hunt for her, Sonic was captured instead. "I just hope I can save him." The young fox said.

"Not to worry Tails, I'm sure you'll do fine." Speaking to him on a communicator was one of Tails good old friends Rotor the Walrus. A Freedom Fighter that had helped Tails pinpoint the location of the island.

"I hope so Rotor." Tails told him. "I don't want to mess up and make things worse. It'd make me feel better if you could have come with me."

"Hehe, me to bud, along with the others." Rotor told him on the communicator. "But we're a bit busy at the moment handling the Hooligan Gang who've been hired to steal some rings here." Had it not been for that, the Freedom Fighter would have put their concentration on helping Sonic bust out.

"Yeah, I know." Tails said. "In any case, I gotta go. Oh. And tell Nicole I said thanks for her help in hacking the islands radar so they can't spot me."

"No problem." With that, Rotor was out. Tails then looking back up at the island ready to save his friend and brother Sonic. Although, when looking closer he felt he saw a familiar figure or two at the island. Narrowing his eyes, Tails flew in to see what was there.

* * *

_Just a bit ago…._

It had been a small trip using the teleporter, and now three figures have made it into the infamous Prison Island. These figures were none other than Eggman, Maria, and Rouge. Who have all arrived onto the island for one reason only.

"Having to come back here isn't my idea of a vacation!" Eggman whined as he sat on his Egg Mobile with legs on it, gazing at the greenery of the island. "How can you be sure your intelligence reports are correct?" He began asking Rouge. "Why would the Chaos Emeralds be here on the island? Are you absolutely sure?"

The bat just smiled while waving her hand. "He, believe what you want to believe. But if you don't want to, I can always take the emeralds for myself."

Sensing the tension between them, Maria went in to play peacemaker to ensure no infighting. "T-they could be here Ivo. After all, they held me, plus, Orbot and Cubot sent in word that the radar you developed to locate them sent a ping from here."

Eggman grunted a bit, but conceded as Maia's logic and reasoning calmed him down.

"Hmm! Very well, I can accept that. In any case, let's go over the plan one last time." He told the female mobians who nodded. Having their attention, Eggman began explaining the plan one last time. "First, I will go in and cause as much a distraction as possible. Allowing you to sneak in the base without being detected." The doctor then turned to Maria, further elaborating his plan while also taking out a small grey block with a timer on it, handing it to her.

"Then, Maria will swiftly enter the base inside the armory, where she will then set the timer on these dynamite packs." Maria grabbed the explosive, but carefully. According to Ivo, he had these modified to make a rather...bigger explosion than usual. "Once that is in place," Eggman continued. "We will blow up the _whole island_ and get away before anyone has a chance to know what hit them! Hahahaha!"

"Um, Ivo." Maria timidly asked getting her cousins attention.

"Yes?" He asked as the hedgehog just fidgeted a bit.

"Nobody will...die, right?" Eggman sighed a bit, but figured he may as well calm her nerves. Otherwise she may make a crucial mistake in the mission.

"I can't promise nobody _won't _die," Maria cringed a little. ".._But_, I did have Orbot and Cubot send a message to the majority of the personal to keep them away from the impacted areas."

"I..see. Thank you very much." Maria said, feeling a bit better. She couldn't say she liked using violence, nor putting people's lives on stake, but at least she was comforted in knowing the staff will be away from the targeted areas.

"Continuing on," Eggman then turned to face Rouge, giving her instructions on the next part of the mission. "Meanwhile, you have to sneak into the cargo are where the Chaos Emeralds and grab them. That should be a fun challenge for you, correct?" Rouge only gave Eggman a wink.

"Excellent. Now, we only have thirty minutes to pull this mission off! And we only get one try, so don't fail me!" With words of 'Yes!' Eggman soon left the two as he piloted his miniature Egg Walker to cause as much mayhem as possible. The other two following behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, on another location, a boat had just arrived ready to deliver some materials for the facility. None being aware of a certain pink hedgehog having stowed away in one of the supplies. Popping out from the crate being Amy herself. Having used her cunning to follow the men who captured Sonic, and heard where they were taking them. Only taking a bit of time to get on a ship that goes to Prison Island. Doing it despite having had no help at all, impressive indeed.

"Finally, I made it." Amy said as she got off the supplies and jumping onto the dock, the workers and guards currently on break. Allowing her to wander a bit, though she was still careful. "Now then, time to find and rescue Sonic." She declared ready to save her friend/man/boyfriend.

While Amy searched around a bit, on board the ship were two regular men of no importance, simply on guard duty and nothing more. The two were on lunch break when one of them stopped eating and looked out the window, at the sea. The other man noticed his pals behavior and asked, "What's up man, something wrong?"

"Yeah," The man slowly says. "Not sure why, but...I feel like something bad is about to happen." The guard just chuckled at his colleagues assumption.

"Yeah right. Must be that sandwich you ate messing with you. This Is one of the top facilities in the world, with little to nobody busting in, save for that doctor Eggman fella. But what are the chances of that hap-" His statement as cut short as suddenly both he and his fellow man felt a shake in the entire ship along with an explosion. The source being none other than Doctor Eggman laughing away, as he had shot a missile at the ship. Destroying all the weapons at the top on board.

"Is this seriously all the upgrades they made since I was gone? Ha! What fools!" Eggman mocked G.U.N. at their furile defenses that he destroyed with just a single Egg Walker. Why, he didn't even need his Badniks to come at all.

As for Rouge and Maria, they began ready to infiltrate the main base while Eggman attacked the ship at the docks. Getting ready to leave his side with Rouge going first. Maria, in the shadows, was ready to do her part when suddenly she felt two hands grab her and hug her tightly on the chest. Blushing, Maria tried to escape whoever grabbed her only to hear a voice.

"Oh Sonic! I never thought I'd see you _this soon_!" That voice! It was very familiar! "I'm so glad you made it!" It would appear Amy had mistaken Maria for Sonic. The young pink hedgehog having saw a silhouette somewhat like Sonic in the shadow of the trees and instantly figured it must have been Sonic who escaped. Little did she know, reality would be rather disappointing.

"...Huh?" Opening her eyes, and now taking a closer look, Amy realized she wasn't hugging Sonic at all. Turning a bit red, Amy got off her feeling embarrassed. "Wh-You're not Sonic! Who are-wait a minute!" Of course upon realizing she wasn't Sonic, Amy can now tell who this person is. "You're the girl that framed me!"

"And your the girl I'm about to turn to ash!" Before Amy's fury could be directed at Maria, who silently left before she found herself hit with a hammer, Eggman had arrived on the scene. Having noticed the ruckus and saw one of his enemies here on the island grabbing Maria.

"Eggman!" Amy said in surprise. Having not expected the mad doctor to be here at all. Granted the same was for Eggman, but he felt no fear from the girl. Sure she wasn't exactly one can call weak, yet compared to Sonic, Eggman felt he could handle her with ease.

"Now them Amy," Eggman said with a sinister grin that made Amy nervous. "How about we play a quick game. It's called, Death Tag. I shoot at you with a missle, and you run until the missile explodes upon hitting you. Turning you into a fried corpse. Fun, right?" Amy shook her head fearfully. "No, well it's fun for me! Hahahaha!"

Without any sign of remorse, Eggman began attacking the hedgehog with Amy herself beginning to run away screaming a little. "Aaaaaahhh!"

While Eggman gave chase to the runaway girl, Maria had finally caught up to Rouge who had been waiting for her. "About time you showed up, figured it'd be a no show."

"Sorry," Maria apologized. "I was...caught up in some business." An explosion was heard a bit after.

"I'll say. Eggman definitely knows how to put on a show. But forgetting that, it's time to start the mission. Ready?" Maria nodded. "Good. Then let's get this show on the road." Rouge then proceeded to take out a small digital chip which she inserted into the G.U.N. locked doors. The chip having been developed to hack into the system allowing them entry. In but a second the door opened up.

"After you." Rouge playfully told the hedgehog, who just rolled her eyes. Without hesitation, Maria used her speed to enter quickly ready to place the bomb where it should be. Rouge just chuckling a bit. "Girl's got spirit-I like it." The female bat soon followed with the door closing in.

* * *

Back at the pier, Eggman was still busy gloating a bit chasing the punk hedgehog. His missiles may be missing their target, but Eggman enjoyed one of his enemies running away in fright. Laughing at how defenseless she was.

"Give up Amy." He told her as after a bit, he had finally trapped her with him in front of her and the ocean behind her. Amy may knew how to swim-compared to a certain blue blur-but if she did fall into the ocean, she'd be easy pickings for the doctor. Amy just raised her hands ready for the worst, with Eggman more than happy to bring the pain.

"Amy!" Only for the two to hear a voice from above. Looking up, both saw a recognizable blue plane and the pilot that rode it.

"Tails!" Eggman and Amy said at the same time. The former in disgust and annoyance, with the latter in hope and joy. Seems Tails had noticed the fight going on and he knew what he had to do. While saving Sonic is important, no way would he leave one of his friends behind in danger at the hands of the evil doctor.

Without hesitation, Tails flying above then pushed a button on his plane while yelling out "Tornado...Transform!"

As the name indicated, his plane the Tornado immediately began a transformation. A little upgrade he had installed for emergencies like this. The wings, the rotor, everything. Turning into what Tails has dubbed "Walker Mode". Where it loses its rear and wings, but gains two legs. Once the transformation finished, Tails descended down rapidly, but halted his drop a bit by activating a small engine that slowed his descent. Landing with a small thud as he landed in between Amy and Eggman.

"Boy am I glad to see you!" Amy expressed her gratitude at the fox's timely arrival. Had he been just a few minutes late she'd be nothing but ash by now. The fox just smiling at her, but quickly got serious.

"Stay back Amy!" He told her as he then faced Eggman on his two-legged Tornado. The weapons installed armed and ready for battle. "Eggman," He shouted at the doctor. "You won't get away with this!"

Eggman only smirked at Tails futile attempt to intimidate him. Glad to know those fools don't even realize his real plan was underway. What with Tails now occupied with him, and Amy simply standing their forgetting that Maria and Rouge had just entered the building. Making it so that Eggman's plans to steal the Chaos Emeralds were going without a hitch.

Now all he had to do was just have Tails focused on him long enough so the others can finish their assignment. _'But who says I can't have a little fun.'_ Eggman thought with glee.

Who knows, if he's lucky, he'll be able to eliminate both the hedgehog's two rodent friends. That'll be two problems gone in one day. "Alright Tails, let's see what you got!"

With those words both mechanical genius pilots readied their small mechs and charged right at each other, both ready to rumble.

* * *

Back inside the Prison Island base, Maria the Hedgehog was running across the metal hallways heading toward a room where the Chaos Emeralds were located. Flying besides her was Rouge herself, who then decided to ask Maria a question.

"Hey darling, I was wondering, how exactly do you know the doctor?" Maria paused for a minute, wondering what she should say to her allied partner. Should she say Ivo was her cousin.

'_Then again, would she even buy that.' _As sad as it is, Maria highly doubted Rouge, or anybody for the matter would even believe such a thing. I mean, for crying out loud, she's a hedgehog! Even when she was human, she didn't exactly show any traits that may have related her to Ivo. Now, as a yellow hedgehog with enhanced abilities, not even a resemblance of sorts.

If anything, people would just assume she was messing with them. After all, a mobian and human being related, is that even possible? _'Then again, it could be possible for love to happen between them...Maybe...Probabably…?'_

"I'm just...a fellow person he hired." Rouge hummed a bit, but hardly looked convinced. Though the bat didn't press on and just left it be. Figuring the girl will either tell her the truth when its time, or just stayed silent about it. Rouge didn't mind either.

"Looks like we're here." Rouge said as the two soon found themselves near another locked door. Like the first time, Rouge inserted the chip which then allowed her to enter with Maria staying behind to keep an eye out.

"I'm in position Ivo, tell me when." She contacted her cousin for further instructions as Rouge was in position. Having entered a large foggy room with floating platforms, some guard machines, military men, and other security measures like lasers.

"There's been an unexpcted delay on my end." Eggman told her, Maria unaware her cousin had just engaged against one of Sonic's allies. "There's no more time to waste. Set the timer for 15 minutes! Let's go Rouge!"

Inside the large room, Rouge just placed both hands on her hips while saying, "Five minutes should be plenty! Here I go!" The bat then jumped down all the way to the bottom, where she would then slowly make her way up where the Chaos Emeralds were. Even though Eggman would be busy, he still had some time to aid her with small and quick instructions. Maria being ordered to leave to start planting the explosives.

With that, all three began the mission of both getting the Chaos Emeralds and the destruction of Prison Island.

* * *

Deep within Prison Island, inside a cell happened to be one impatient and twitchy hedgehog known as Sonic. Who for the past while had been irritated by the small confines of his cell and the aggravating interrogation he got some time ago. He swore that humans could sometimes be stupid, especially the officers. How any times did he have to say it, Amy didn't do those crimes.

'_I mean, everyone knows Amy sometimes helps me on my adventures. Sure she can cause some mischief, but she'd never do something like stealing.' _Yet the officers apparently didn't believe him. Or at least they showed something off.

Thinking back, Sonic noticed some of the interrogators seemed nervous, a bit startled. While he was down here, Sonic heard a guard say something how Eggman took a _very _important object from the base. Remembering how Egg-Head _did _bust in here some weeks back and stole something. Yet the military never did say what he took.

'_Does it have something with the hedgehog that framed Amy?' _That girl he met during that night was no machine, that's for certain. And while Sonic held no evidence, a part of him believed that maybe that girl had a connection to Eggman, working for him. After all, aside from him and Mustache Face, nobody else _really bothered _in trying to locate the Chaos Emeralds. Strange as it is, the military, certain organizations, or even other villain groups never attempted to seek those emeralds of raw power.

Probably because unless one had a high tech specialized gear in containing them, equipment or incredible luck in finding them, nobody would bother finding such gems scattered across the large world. Even Sonic didn't bother locating them unless he had a reason to.

'_And if that girl Maria really is working with Eggman, then what's he up to this time?' _After all, the only reason Eggman ever bothered locating the emeralds was so that he could use them to power up some machine. Usually a robot or some doomsday weapon. Not that it mattered he supposed. Because once Sonic got out of here, he'll crack that Egg-Head wide open. Sonic style!

* * *

**Sonic's getting ready to bust out, maybe with some help from Amy later on. Eggman's team infiltrating Prison Island for the Emeralds. Should be fun. Also 'saw' a Freedom Fighter Rotor helping Tails. May more Freedom Fighters come, but I doubt it. D. N. Works out, until next time. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**To both ****GuardianDragon98 and allanarcher777, yeah I also understand why some complaints are on how Maria was mistaken for Sonic. Sure Maria was in the shadows, but there was still a difference. But remember, Sonic was somehow mistaken by Shadow by both Amy and everybody else despite the obvious differences in color. I mean, Amy saw Shadow in full daylight and still mistook him. So I decided to do the same here.**

**In any case, enjoy the story.**

* * *

Within Prison Island, a small group of infiltrators had just invaded. The majority of the officers inside not realizing this to well as they were currently being hacked. Though that didn't mean they are unaware of nothing.

"Sir!" A young officer told his commanding officer. "Our men have detected Eggman is at the docks. Going in battle against some fox."

"A fox." The commanding officer said, having a feeling he might know who that is. But that didn't matter right now, instead he had to deal with the current crisis. "We can deal with Eggman later. Let this fox have at him for the time being. Right now we have other problems." He then turned to the computers, which were barely working now.

"How is progress on regaining control over our systems?" He asked those dealing with the hacking problem.

"Not well sir." A cyber defense man said. "These hackers are doing quite well in keeping us locked from are systems. At least over 75% of our personnel are trapped in other rooms."

"Sir." A woman then shouted grabbing his attention. "According to one of our men, they have spotted some female bat mobain in one of the secure areas. Room CT-9."

CT-9. Some equipment was there, but nothing really important. Except for three special items in the holding storage.

"The Chaos Emeralds! Drat!" Seems Eggman must have sent in a mercenary to gather the emeralds GUN had collected. The commander and leader of GUN wouldn't be pleased with that. "Do we have anybody that can deal with the intruder in CT-9?!"

"Yes sir. I believe R-1/1 Flying Dog is nearby." Another officer informed him.

"Excellent. Have him meet our intruder. Capture alive if he can, but eliminate if she causes too much trouble." The nearby officer nodded as he went to inform Flying Dog where to go and what to do.

"Uh, sir." The commanding officer rolled his eyes while holding his head.

"What _now_?" He asked not wanting to hear even more problems.

"It seems we have another intruder. A rather fast one to as we are unable to figure who it is due to their speed." The person then showed the commanding officer a tablet with a video on it. Things appeared normal at first, but then suddenly some yellow blur came, stopped, then rapidly left. "We're not sure who this one is, but they seem to be doing something." The person then noticed the officer frozen, as if he was no longer paying attention to him at all. "Uh, sir? Sir."

"Huh, oh, right." The commanding officer snapped out of it feeling a bit embarrassed, but red cheeks was nothing compared to what he had just witnessed. _'The creature. It's out!' _Unlike most, this officer is high ranked and had privy to certain information many didn't have. One that included Project Shadow.

'_This can't be good. If that thing is here with Eggman, I doubt its for anything good.'_ Thinking over what the old project is doing, the commanding officer then had an idea. "Zoom in on what the infiltrator is doing, then slow down the video and pause." The other man nodded and did what he was told.

'_Time to see what you're up to.' _He thought as the video then began slowing down. First it showed the infiltrator, and as he expected, it really is the creature that had been locked up in the lowest level. But that isn't important, he needed to know what it was doing there. According to the man, the creature had been making more than a few stops.

"And slowing down now." Pushing a few buttons, the screen proceeded to slow down as the creature then left. "Pausing now." With the video paused, the two then saw something that shouldn't be there.

"Zoom in a little. I want to know what that thing on the wall is." He ordered with the man nodding. Slowly the video zoomed in. The camera now showing what appeared to be some grey block with a...timer.

"Oh no." The commanding officer could tell that this thing is a bomb. Taking the tablet from the other person's hand, he then began rapidly clicking to see where else this creature had been. Having been stopping in locations like the armory, the support pillars, and other key locations. Soon he figured out what that damn thing was doing.

"Call all personal near those locations." He then told the other man. "Tell them to leave now! Also get some airships to come, because this place is going to blow!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the docks, Eggman and Tails were still going at it. Each not backing down from the fight at all. Releasing the weapons they had on their miniature mechs.

"Eat this rodent!" Eggman declared as he launched three energy spheres at the young fox. Tails avoided this by using his Tornado's superior speed to dodge it. Tails then countering by shooting out his own energy spheres.

Eggman's miniature Egg Walker unable to avoid it taking damage. "Ha! As if such an attack can defeat me." Unfortunately the small mech is a lot tougher compared to Tails own machine in terms of armor. Still, that didn't mean he was giving up.

"Then how about some of this." Pressing the X button, Tails jumped then launched a series of energy bullets that harmed Eggman's mech once more.

"Why you little-!" Not wanting to be outdone, Eggman then began shooting out some missiles. Tails avoided all but one which caused him to fall on the ground with a thud. His Tornado had some damage, but is still operational.

Eggman shot out a few more missiles but the cunning fox quickly went behind a reinforced wall allowing it to be his oversized shield. "Grr! Quit hiding you miserable rat!"

"Like I'd listen to you rotten egg!" While Eggman fumed at the insult, Tails took that chance to jump over the metal wall and once again shoot a few well placed bullets. The Egg Walker taking even more damage while sparkling.

"No!" Eggman shouted as he steered the mech away from anymore barrage. It may be tougher and stronger than the Tornado, but even Eggman knew anymore damage and he'd be going sky high.

"Hold it Egghead!" Tails then jumped up again and began firing more shots, Eggman avoiding them by jumping up also. Tails and he then landed at the same time, facing each other off like they did in the beginning. Tails noticed his energy is nearly drained. But he should still have a few more shots left. Before he could fire though, Eggman spoke up.

"This time, I'll let you go," He says no longer wanting to deal with Tails. "But the next time we meet...You won't be so lucky." With those words Eggman made what he considered a tactical retreat. While Tails started off in small frustration, Amy comes closer seeing as Eggman is gone now.

"Wow Tails, you did it!" She complimented the fox. "But what are you doing here on this island?" She then asks.

"I'm the one who should be asking that question!" Tails then told her in return. "Don't you know it's dangerous here?" There is a reason this place is called 'Prison Island' after all. A regular person can after all find themselves hurt and injured.

Amy just smiled while grasping her two hands tight smiling in a daydream. "I know, but I'm here to save my hero, Sonic!"

"Again!" Tails exasperated, yet wasn't to surprised by her answer. Knowing Amy, she'd jump off a cliff to save Sonic. It is one of the few traits that both pleased yet scared him.

"Hurry!" Amy then says cutting off her own daydream. "I know Eggman's up to no good again!" That and the yellow hedgehog Amy saw.

"Ok, you stay here and I'll be right back.' Tails told her not wanting his friend to get hurt. Before Amy could even reply, the fox then left ready to save Sonic. His Tornado making its way to the Prison Island fortress.

"Don't leave without me!" Though as if Amy would just stay behind. "I wanna help Sonic to!" Like that she also began following Tails. The two now making there way to find their friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, while the search of the Chaos Emeralds and the battle at the docks was going on, Maria herself began her own mission.

"There she is!"

"Stop her!" A mission that was being slightly delayed by all the guards coming at her. A few having gotten out of the locked rooms and have been told to stop her. All the guards having their weapons raised ready to shoot her down. Having been told to deal with her through lethal means.

'_As if!' _While Maria is a bit frightened at being attacked, compared to the machines Ivo had her do and even Metal Sonic, these men weren't much. Using her superior speed, Maria then quickly dashed right through them. Each and every one of them soon knocked out. Anybody nearby that tried to call for help or reload their weapons were dealt just as quick. When she finished with them, Maria stuffed them silently in a corner.

"..." It was strange though, while Maria wasn't exactly a violent person, a part of her figured she would feel something when she dealt with the guards. But instead of some form of guilt or shame, all she felt was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Why?

'_..No point in pondering this now. I should just finish the job Ivo told me.' _Making her way into the last spot, another armory, Maria placed the bomb in. Once she placed it down, the timer began counting down for its imminent destruction. Sighing, Maria then pulled out her communicator to contact her cousin. "Ivo, you there. The last bomb is in place." Nothing.

'_He did say he was being delayed.' _Probably by some GUN soldiers attacking him. _'...Attacking..him...me...Grandfather?' _Feeling a slight headache, Maria put the thoughts on GUN away. She wasn't sure why, but she felt some kind of...anger...at the case, she was on a countdown and still had to place the final bomb before she, Ivo, and Rouge left.

Sighing glumly, Maria had to admit the destruction of the island seemed a bit much. Still, thanks to Orbot and Cubot, many of the personal here are trapped in rooms where they won't be caught up in the explosion. Running, Maria then headed for the rendezvous point where the others, entering the jungle would be when something caught her attention.

Mainly, the beauty of the jungle itself and nature. "Oh."

Due to being on a time limit, Maria didn't have much to enjoy the scenery here. But with less than fifteen minutes, she supposed she could gaze a little. Just enough to take in the magnificent sight. Admiring the greenery and exotic plants, the sun shining through the trees. "Its beautiful."

As she continued her gazing, Maria then felt the plant life here felt more than just beautiful, but also more fragile than it appeared. Serene, simple, but ultimately defenseless if things were to go wrong. Like say a bomb that would turn this area into nothing but ashes. "Maybe...it was a mistake to place it here." She began doubting blowing up such a place. Perhaps she can place the bomb somewhere else.

"Oh my." Of course her attention then became attracted to a special little insect. A butterfly with a marvelous wing pattern of orange stripes and white dots. The ARK held many unique things, but the majority of it were technology, not animal life. If anything, this is the first _real _animal she's seen in years.

"Hello little guy." She greeted innocently at the flying insect. "You should probably leave here. This place might be...gone in a few minutes." She warned. The butterfly naturally didn't understand, and instead glided down a nice crimson flower to begin the pollination.

Snap!

"!" Only for the flower it was trying to suck the nectar to crush and kill the insect mercilessly. Maria looked at the flower in awestruck horror, at the death of the creature. Pain filled her blue eyes, when another headache came. The flower killing that insect somehow awoke another memory. A memory that held no good detail.

* * *

_50 Years Ago…._

_Maria was walking down the hall heading to her grandfather's room. Hoping he would play with her in a small game she and Shadow came up with. On her way through, Maria then saw many men dressed in blue walking by, each with the symbol with some words in the acronym called GUN. As they passed by her, the small child then realized she never really knew who they were._

_It made sense of course, they've been here longer than she has been born. Still, maybe she could figure out who they were. Grandpa must know, he's smart after all and knew many things._

_She quickly skipped her way to Gerald's study and found him tinkering with another machine as usual. "Grandpa!" She said._

"_Oh, Maria. How nice to see you." The elder man said as he put down the small intercrate device as he patted Maria on the head. "My, what brings you here? I thought you were playing with Shadow."_

"_I am, and I wanted to know if you can play as well." Gerald chuckled, but turned away as he went back to work. _

"_I would love to dear, but maybe later. Right now your old man is working on a little project." He tells her. Maria was about to leave to let him work, but then remembered her question from a while ago._

"_Oh wait. Grandpa, what's a GUN?" She then asked._

"_A gun?" Gerald was a bit taken back by the question, but figured maybe he can tell her. The dangers of the weapon anyway so she wouldn't get hurt. "Well, a gun is a weapon that-" He was then interrupted when he saw a bunch of men from GUN passing by his shop. Taking a double look, Gerald then realized something at decided to ask his granddaughter just in case asking, "Wait, do you mean the men in uniforms." Maria nodded vigorously._

"_I see. Well Maria, GUN, also known as the Guardian Units of Nations are the people that protect us. Helping those in need and protect the world." He explained to Maria. "Why, they're even the ones who are currently funding me." He laughed glad he took up the deal with the government. Maria smiled as she looked at the soldiers with stars in her eyes._

"_So..they're super heroes?" She then asked._

"_I guess you can call them that." Gerald smiled._

"_I like superheroes."_

* * *

_Present Time…_

What came after that memory then came a rush of anger and hatred. Because while the memories were still blurry, Maria knew what those 'heroes' did a few years later. What they did to _her, _to _Shadow, _and to her _grandfather_. Her blood boiling at last knowing why she felt resentment toward GUN.

"Those liars!" With her hand she called upon a Chaos Spear and threw it at the flower that made her remember that memory. A memory that should have been sweet, but instead only served to make her realize that the memory was nothing but one of a once naive child.

All doubts she had on the plan disappearing in a instant. Guilt she may have felt in the future also dissipating. Also, while this may have been her emotions talking, Maria felt she wouldn't even cry if people got injured. Now in full agreement with Ivo's plan.

"Taking my home-my family-Shadow! They deserve all this and more!" She seethed fuming with spite. Even throwing a few Chaos Spears just to get rid of her mood. Upset, Maria decided it was best she met Ivo and Rouge now, no longer wanting to be here when the island blew up. Yet moments before she could run, a call came in.

"_This is Rouge, I've got a small problem…" _Rouge? Maria stopped and listened in. _"I can't believe I'm trapped inside this locked safe with a Chaos Emerald!" _The Treasure Hunter continued sounding upset at her predicament. _"I guess I won't be able to call myself a Treasure Hunter anymore." _The communications then went off.

'_She's in trouble,' _Maria felt her anger going away replaced with concern. Then began running. _'I better-' _She is then cut off as from a certain voice came from above.

"I found you Faker!" Looking up, Maria then saw a certain blue hedgehog staring right at her.

'_This...might be a problem.'_

* * *

**And that's a wrap for this chapter. Now the battle between Sonic and Maria will begin next chapter. Hope I make it up to your expectations, where secrets will be revealed. Until Next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Somewhere on the fortified island known as Prison Island, an entire small army of flying robots were in the air. Each and every single one of them activated and programmed for one purpose, the elimination of any intruders that have breached the isle. Eggman being their target.

"Ohohohohoh!" Though it would appear it was they that are the target instead. For while Eggman may have been outnumbered by the mechanical foes, by no means was he in a disadvantage. Using his superior intelligence, Eggman quickly deduced their grav engines as their weak point and any armor faults which he aimed at. The robots falling onto the ground become little more than scrap.

Any retaliation the machines made were poor as Eggman would just activate a shield to protect him from the harmful blasts. Then counter attacking by launching his own attacks from missiles to energy blasts that reduced the numbers of the enemy.

'_So these are supposed to be Prison Islands best machines, ha! What a joke!' _Eggman had done some 'research; when he last busted in, knowing that these pitiful machines were actually a design of both his own technology and Gerald Robotnik of the distant past. Sure they were a bit tough, but nothing compared to what Eggman made.

If anything GUN didn't seem to have much in terms of quality and only quantity.

'_Ignoring these poor machines, I better check up on Maria.' _Running away from some blasts, Eggman put the Egg Walker on autopilot so that he could contact his cousin. "Maria, are you there?" He called.

"_..." _Nothing at all. Strange.

"Maria, come in." Getting only silence, Eggman can only assume she ran into trouble. Most likely some guards or a slightly tougher machine, thus why she couldn't contact him. Plus according to the timer he had, there is still enough time for her and Rouge to meet him at the rendezvous point.

"Better go there now actually. Don't want to be here when this place blows." Disengaging the autopilot, Eggman then began steering his mobile Egg mobile to the rendezvous point. After all, he wanted to see this place blow from a safe distance as everything turned to ash.

* * *

"I found you Faker!" Saying these words high in the forest of Prison Island is none other than world famous Sonic the Hedgehog. As for who those words were directed to, it was but a rather lovely yellow hedgehog that currently went by the name aria the Hedgehog. Who is narrowing her eyes at the blue hedgehog who appeared once more. Rather upset by this current predicament she is in.

"Really, Sonic is here." She knew from reports by her cousin and his little machines Orbot and Cubot that he was tough. But why was the hedgehog _here _of all places just when she and Ivo were in.

Prison Island _is _after all made to hold in the most vile and notorious villains after all. Sure Sonic did a 'bad thing' by accompanying Amy, yet it felt like him being sent to Prison Island is a bit much.

'_Then again, maybe GUN does this to anybody they deem a 'threat'.'_ Maria cynically thought still rather upset and angry over what she learned about GUN. Realizing she shouldn't think about that organization right now, Maria instead mentally prepared herself in facing Sonic. Though she did have one question for him upon recalling what he called her earlier. "Hey, what do you mean by Faker?"

"Don't play dumb." The blue hedgehog said staring at her with hints of anger. "You went and stole a Chaos Emerald, and because of your appearance Amy ended up takig the blame somehow. In order to help her escape, I then ended up here for some reason." He told her.

For a second Maria didn't know who he was talking about, but then realization hit her. How she met a pink hedgehog from earlier who was blaming her, and Ivo calling her by name. That must have been the hedgehog Sonic was talking about.

"Oh my gosh…" She gasped guiltily. "I am _so _sorry!"

"Well you'll _be _sorry when I'm through with-wait a second," Sonic began rebounding his statement at what he heard Maria say. Replaying the apology Maria had given him. "Your...sorry?"

"Yes." Maria said nervously putting her arms behind her back. "I did want the emerald, but I didn't know about someone taking the blame for me." That girl sorta looked like her, though aria isn't sure how people mistook their appearances. "In any case, I apologize as I had no intention of involving her or you at all. I swear."

"..." Sonic stared at the girl a bit, somewhat confused. Though eventually he smiled able to tell the girl wasn't lying at all, telling the honest truth. "..Well, apology accepted I guess." He said, though that didn't mean he wasn't curious about one other thing. "But, why'd you steal a Chaos Emerald in the first place?"

"Simple. To save the world." Maria told him, not even attempting to hide her intentions.

"Save it." Sonis said a bit confused. "Save it from what exactly?"

"From itself, and those that seek nothing to bring ruin and pain upon the beings that live in this world." Maria told him, revealing some of the things she wishes when she gathered all the emeralds. Walking a bit as she looked up at the blue sky. "You see Sonic, despite my young age I've seen my fair share of the darkness of the world. Not the true horrors it contains but enough to tell that even with those like you wanting to protect it..it'll only get worse over time." The girl stated strenly.

"I can't exactly deny what some of the things you said are true," Sonic said scratching his quills a bit. "But doesn't stealing from a federal bank make you no better?"

"More or less, but that's really on the surface." Maria tells him now facing Sonic with a serious look. "But as some would say, in the pursuit of justice, the ends justify the means."

"Okay, but they why are you running away and ticking off GUN? They're the good guys." Sonic argued back. Maria felt her eye twitch at the mention of GUN. Growing a bit aggravated by this conversation she was having and not wanting to be here any longer.

"Are they?" She scoffed at how GUN is supposedly 'good'. "Would those so-called 'good guys' cryogenically freeze an innocent girl? Betray the trust of a man who was helping them. Murdering and covering up those who just happened to either be involved or just knew to much?" She argued back, Sonic being off guard and caught on this girl was related to GUN more so than he thought.

"..Even if what your saying is true...then why are you here with _him_?" Sonic then asked her.

"Him?"

"That's right, Eggman." Sonic said knowing this girl is in league with old egg head. "Why are you working for a whack job like him?"

At those words a part of Maria snapped. First her grandfather-who was ultimately called a traitor. Then this Shadow who she was guessing was her friend, called a threat. Not to mention all the good people she once knew in the ARK, like that little boy. People GUN called liabilities. Seething in anger, Maria felt herself going a bit over the edge, energy started emitting from her hands.

"My cousin isn't a whack job!" She then shouted temporarily forgetting she was planning on keeping that a secret. Just as quickly as those words left her mouth, she came to realize what she revealed and covered her mouth. Though the damage was already done.

"C-COUSIN!?" Sonic barely able to even say that word. His eyes widening at what he just heard, and was certain that this girl wasn't lying. Though that didn't make it any less shocking. His face becoming flabbergasted at what he just learned as if her words knocked the wind out of him.

"...Yes." Maria said looking at the ground, figuring there was no point in hiding this any longer. "Ivo is my...cousin. Huh, look Sonic, I won't lie or deny you're a hero. The stories I've heard about you-without Ivo's bias-show you help out anybody in need."

"But-" Maria interrupted Sonic, speaking further.

"However, the path I'm taking, while different from yours, is still one where I can find justice for this entire world. For the path to prosperity and peace I want is something I'll do no matter what, and is something I resolved myself for. So either your with us...or against us." She stubbornly growled. Sonic, know taking a deep breath, recovered from his shock and looked straight at her.

"Huh, and here I thought we can put the past behind us, but I can tell that's not happening." Sonic then put himself in a battle stance, fists ready to rumble and feet ready to make a dash. "I may not know what you or Eggman are planning, but I know it can't be good, so I'm putting a stop to it." Maria also spread out her own legs ready for the inevitable fight.

She has heard of Sonic's feats, and honestly, she won't lie to herself that it was a bit scary that she would face him in battle. Sure she had training, but that was just to get her powers under control. No real battle experience at all. She couldn't even beat Metal Sonic, and even he never beat Sonic. Yet while Maria knew all this, there was no way she would just back off without a fight. If she wanted to go down this path, then she needed the resolve to face anything. Including Sonic.

"Then let's get started." Maria said with a smile.

The air around the duo soon became tense, both their eyes locking onto one another. Watching each other to see who would make the first move. Up above the trees shock at the soft breeze of wind, a small leaf soon falling off a branch and gently floating to the round between the two hedgehogs. Then, as if it were some kind of signal, the minute it touched the ground of the soft grass the two began rushing right at each other.

Sonic struck first, using his superior and controlled speed to land the first hit. Maria just barely being able to block it while then attempting her own punch. Unlike the more predictable and fragile mechs she fought though, Sonic easily saw through her attack and avoided it. Then kicking her away to the nearest tree.

Slamming into the trunk, Maia growled and then tried using a homing attack to strike down the blue blur. Like before, Sonic dodged it then kicked her away again. Mara, not wanting to be outclassed, just rushed at him again with Sonic doing the same. While the blue blur didn't show it, he has _never _actually had many battles with foes that can actually keep up with him excluding Metal Sonic. And even then that duplicate of his is rather predictable due to its one track mind of killing Sonic only and nothing else.

"_This girl is different though." _Sonic thought as he dodged another attack. _"Not only is she fast, but has a few extra moves that Metal doesn't have." _Maria wasn't using them yet though, so he had to be wary when she did use them.

"_Dang. He really is as tough as he appears." _As for the yellow blur herself, she was soon realizing that she wasn't going to win this fight. Even if her resolve was solid, that didn't exactly improved her fighting capabilities. Sure she took down those guards, but that was only because they were humans without any form of special abilities, nothing more.

Sonic of course is much different. Not only did he have the speed, but even a novice like Maria can tell Sonic had much more battle experience than what she actually had. It was only thanks to her improved abilities that she even stood a chance.

'_A chance that's slowly slipping away.' _Maria thought as the two combatants traded blows becoming nothing more but speeding forces that nobody could see properly. They kept on brawling until Sonic leapt back a small distance then spin dashed himself onto aria's back, sending her flying into the dirt.

"That was for Amy!" He smugly taunted wiping some dirt off his gloves. Maria just glared at the hedgehog and his annoying tone. Mouth turning into a frown. Then in a yellow flash she suddenly disappeared.

"Where in-Oof!" Sonic couldn't finish that line as Maria had appeared behind him and kicked him into the dirt like he did to her just a bit. Maria now becoming a bit smug herself.

"That was for Ivo." She shot back at him, returning the favor.

"Touche." Sonic said before using his own speed to get back up and began using another spin dash attack. Not wanting a repeat of that, Maria just kicked Sonic away as if he were a soccer ball. Though that didn't deteriorate Sonic's move at all. Instead as he slammed into the tree, Sonic used that to ricochet off it and came back at her for another chance to hit her. Maria quickly warping away just in time as Sonic ended up hitting nothing but thin air.

The fight was clearly going nowhere, evidenced by the two panting for air. Maria having never fought this long and having a smaller stamina pool, while Sonic could tell the girl was a bit stronger than him physically and having never had this many problems against an enemy that wasn't a super badnik.

"Guess the stories are-huh-true. You really _are _as tough as they stay." Maria wheezed.

"Likewise, not bad for a novice." Sonic replied complimenting the girl for lasting this long despite not having had much battle experience.

The two relaxed for a bit, still keeping up their guards of course, then when they felt better, readied themselves for another round. Before that could happen, Maria's communicator went off. Having been going off for quite a bit, Maria only noticing now because she was focused on Sonic at the moment. Pulling it out while still keeping an eye on the blue hedgehog, Maria responded to the call.

"Yes? Mara here."

"Maria where are you?" Ivo asked sounding a bit worried.

"I...got caught up with a little trouble. Nothing I can't handle." A lie, but what was she supposed to say. That she met up with her cousins arch nemesis and was kinda losing against him.

"Well you better wrap it up. There's less than ten minutes before this place blows!" Eggman told her reminding Maria that she's on a time limit. Sonic having also overheard became shocked.

"Blows up!?" He shouted.

Maria simply stared at him before disappearing in a yellow blue, leaving Sonic alone. Growling in frustration, Sonic was about to go after her before realizing both Tails and Amy were still around, unaware about what was going to happen. Clicking his tongue, Sonic ran in another direction from Maria.

"Much as I don't like leaving her, friends come first." He claimed as he went to find his two friends. As for Maria, she had other business to attend to. Mainly how a certain bat ended up trapped.

"Rouge, where are you?" Maria asked as she hurried into Prison Island. Rouge finally getting a response quickly answered.

"Inside a vault, Area E." Nodding, Maria began heading toward that area.

"Don't worry Rouge, I'll save you." She declared. She already lost everybody else at the Ark, family and friends. While Rouge wasn't a friend, that might change in the future. So until then, she won't allow anybody else to die.

* * *

**There ends the second and more proper meeting between our two hedgehogs. Granted it should be noted that had the fight continued, Sonic would likely have won due to having more experience. Still, Maria wouldn't have gone down without a fight, especially with her powers. Now their fight is cancelled, each going to help their friends get off this island, with Sonic now knowing Maria's secret.**

**How will this change things, who knows. Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Running at high speeds against the clock is Maria the Hedgehog, who has become nothing more but a yellow blur to any that saw her. Feet running at ludicrous speeds as she soon found herself no longer in the forest but back into the Prison Island facility. It was a good thing Ivo had her memorize some of the rooms and paths of it, otherwise Maria wouldn't have known where to go to find Rouge who is currently trapped.

'_I have to save her! I can't let another person die, not because of me.' _Rouge was with her and Ivo only because they needed the Chaos Emerald for the cannon. Maria has already lost her remaining family, so no way would she lose anybody else. Not on her watch.

There were a few leftover machines in the way, but Maria easily disposed of them or simply left them in the dust. While those robots were good, none of them were capable of actually catching up to her.

'_Ah. Here it is!' _Maria soon saw she was in the area Rouge was located in. As she ran into the area, Maria didn't notice how there was a lack of guards or any GUN personal anywhere. Not that she would have cared even if she did notice as some of her anger toward them still remaining.

Maria though isn't the only one racing against the clock. Somewhere else running in speeds just as fast as her is Sonic himself. After hearing what Eggman told that girl and how the island was practically doomed to blow he knew what he had to do. Find his friends and get them out of here.

Granted he did feel a bit guilty that he couldn't help some GUN agents, or even find the bombs Eggman likely put around. But his friends mattered more, not to mention from what he could tell GUN was evacuating or something. Noticing a serious lack of humans around.

'_Guess they must have discovered Eggman's plan or something.' _Sonic presumed as he ran. Having already exited the jungle and back onto the metal ground where he soon spotted a familiar face. "Amy!" He shouted getting her attention.

"Sonic!" Then from behind her came a metal yellow and blue machine with another friendly face he knew.

"Tails!"

"Sonic!" The three friends were back together, and gathered up in joy to see they were all okay. Tails especially glad his buddy was alright and not hurt at all. Amy may have had some eccentricities, but she was definitely reliable when it counts. More so when Sonic was involved.

"I'm so glad your okay." The two tailed fox said to the blue hedgehog.

"Save the catch up for later Tails." Sonic then interrupted. "We need to get out of here _now!_" As if to prove his point, the three then heard loud noises, engines to be precise. They looked up and everyone saw numerous jets and flying vehicles leaving the island. Even the ships on the dock were leaving in a hurry.

"W-what's going on?" Amy asked nervously feeling something bad was going to happen.

"It's Eggman. Isn't it Sonic." Sonic nodded to Tails presumption. Then giving a quick explanation of what he heard. How Eggman and his team have come to Prison Island for something and placed bombs all over. The entire island and anybody on it likely turned to dust if nobody got off it.

"So Tails, can you fly us out of here?" Tails looked uneasy with his expression, but nodded nonetheless.

"I can, but there's way too many aircrafts in the airspace. Not to mention we could get shot down if we join. We also need a clear runway." Tails then told Sonic who tapped his foot thinking of a way out.

"Got it. Then let's find one quickly. Who knows how much time we have left." With all of them in agreement, Tails, Amy and Sonic then began searching for a runway. The clock ticking down against them with less than five minutes and counting. Not that they were also the only ones in danger.

While Sonic and the others were trying to find a way to escape, Rouge remained trapped in the room now standing. Waiting for Maria to come in quick as she held three Chaos Emeralds. The emeralds shining with their red, purple, and light blue colors inside the somewhat darkened vault. Moaning, Rouge checked the counter given to her noticing she only had a few minutes left. Feeling unsure if Maria could even save her with the timer quickly hitting zero.

"Huh...guess this is the end for me." Rouge miserably said. The only silver lining was that at least she would go out while having the beautiful Chaos Emeralds on her. Maybe this isn't her preferred end, but it wasn't the worst type of way to die either.

Boom!

"!" Luckily it seemed this wouldn't be her death. From ahead the wall had exploded, and from it came out none other than Maria herself looking a bit tired. Not that such a condition would stop her as Maria then locked onto Rouge and rushed at her.

"Chaos…" She shouted as her right hand grabbed onto the purple Chaos Emerald. "Control…!" Then just like that, the two alongside the emeralds vanished in a bright light. As if they were never there.

* * *

"Hm, where are they?" Sitting on his Egg Walker at the docks was Eggman himself as he looked at the dangerously approaching zero on his timer. Time is running out, and the island was about to become ground zero for a mass explosion. With Maria and Rouge being part of the explosion.

"Maybe this was a mistake bringing her on board." Eggman mused thinking it may have been to early for Maria to join in on the mission. Sure she was young-if one ignored her actual from being frozen on ice-but was inexperienced. Sonic may be a teenager, but he had loads of battle experience compared to somebody like her. Hopefully she was okay.

"Eggman!" Hearing that familiar voice, Eggman instinctively growled recognizing it.

"Sonic!" Turning around, the man faced his mortal enemy and vice versa. The mad doctor also witnessing Sonic and his annoying friends. Oh well, at least he wasn't with the even more bothersome Freedom Fighters, those guys were a pain. He only needed one rodent in his life...Wait, that sounded wrong.

"Long time no see Egg Head." Sonic taunted to his arch nemesis, now fulling confirmed Eggman really is behind everything.

"Grr! What are you doing here you pest!?" Eggman demanded aggravated, slamming his fist onto his dashboard.

"Oh you know, a little of this, a little of that. But I didn't just come to chit-chat. I want answers Eggman, and I want them now." Sonic replied looking suspicious of his enemy. Eggman becoming confused on what he wanted.

"And what exactly would that be Sonic?" He then asked.

"The truth!" This got everyone, even Amy and Tails confused on what Sonic was even talking about.

"The truth?" Eggman grunts. "And what exactly-"

"I saw her Eggman." Sonic interrupted. "I met her in the jungle! The one who framed Amy, that yellow hedgehog. Who is she?" He met Maria! That might explain why she hadn't been in contact with him. After all she'd have to be on her toes when facing Sonic.

"..." Eggman stayed silent as he wasn't exactly sure what he could even say. A small sweat forming on him as he couldn't believe Sonic not only met her, but somehow even knew his and Maria's relationship. Did he force her to say it, or was it just a slip of the tongue.

"I...have no idea what your talking about." Eggman lamely said with Sonic not buying it. Tails and Amy who were nearby just looked at each other with questions on their minds. Tails then chiming in with his own thoughts.

"Uh Sonic. What exactly are you and Eggman talking about?" Sonic didn't answer as suddenly a bright light came forcing them all to cover their eyes. Once it subsided, everyone then saw Maria and Rouge, who had three Chaos Emeralds on her making the heroes shocked. Maria-who hasn't noticed the heroes-scooped the gems from Rouge and then dumped them on her cousin's Egg Walker.

"Ivo! We need to go now!" The timer was near zero, the bombs nearly ready to go off. Maria then saw something on the corner of her vision and went to see what it was. Growing a frown when she saw it was Sonic along with his allies most likely, then just turned back not caring. "Let's get going." She and Rouge then hopped on with Eggman ready to leave this joint.

With a click of a few buttons from Eggman, the Egg Walkers' legs popped off and then began floating. Soon it then began leaving the soon to explode island leaving behind the dumbfounded heroes.

"Tails, follow them." Sonic told his fox friend who obeyed. Quickly turning his small mech into its plane mode with Amy and Sonic hopping on. Tails then having the plane fly away to chase after Eggman and the others. The aircraft following close behind them not willing to let them go.

BOOM!

Though a loud explosion took away theirs and even Eggman's group attention as they all turned around witnessing an entire islands destruction. All six watching as fiery explosions engulfed the green and the facilities built becoming nothing but ruined twisted and somewhat melted metal. The heroes were horrified with Eggman sneering. Rouge showed indifference while Maria felt conflicted, with one side of her a bit scared at what she had done, but another satisfied that she blew up GUNS home.

Sonic clenched his fist as he then faced the fleeing Egg Mobile with the occupants that had been responsible for the islands destruction. "Is _that _your idea of justice!?" He shouted over to Maria.

Maria didn't change her deadpan expression, but did look down at the island a bit hurt from the remark. Eggman leaned over and soothingly rubbed her yellow quills comforting her. The gesture reminding her a bit when Gerald did the same to her back in the day.

"Don't worry Maria, try not letting Sonic get under your skin-or fur. It'll be totally worth it in the end." Eggman told her making Maria feel a bit better. The gesture bringing back her spirits a little. As Eggman reassured Maria, Sonic starred both angrily yet also a tad confused about what his enemy was doing.

"Not going to lie Eggman," He said out loud so not just Eggman, but even Tails and Amy could hear. "It's more than a little strange seeing you actually show and give kindness towards somebody. But then again considering how she's your little partner-in-crime and _cousin_, I can see some reason into it."

Upon hearing those words, both Tails, Amy, and even Rouge herself became shocked at what Sonic said. All of them saying one thing, "Cousins!"

'_How is that even possible!' _Rouge thought shockingly as she glanced at the obvious differences between Eggman and Maria. Though now she understood what Maria was hiding, yet a part of her in disbelief thinking it couldn't be true.

"No way...cousins!?" Amy knew that people could have interesting relationships, but Eggman and this Maria girl were _related_! Is that even possible!?

"B-b-b-but," Tails said trying to think of a way how this was even possible but finding no answer. "S-she's not even-Human!"

"..." While she said nothing, a pain entered Maria's heat. Those words...they were truth, and she couldn't deny them at all. Yet that didn't make the pain any less at all. The now reborn hedgehog just looked away from them, not wanting to hear anymore about her lost humanity.

"...Just stop." She then said as from her the Egg Mobile she picked up one of the stolen Chaos Emeralds. "Sonic...you and your friends should stay out of our way. Chaos...Control.." She glumly sighed as just like before, a bright light came and blinded all. Quickly vanishing leaving behind nothing but thin air, with only Sonic and his friends alone in that area of the sky.

Amy then turned to face Sonic, hesitating a bit to ask the inevitable question but spoke anyway. "...Sonic, was that Maria girl really...you know…"

Sonic sighed and just looked away. Even after hearing it from that girl, Sonic himself still had doubts if what Maria said was even true at all. Yet despite that a part of him still believed it, even if it was a rather outlandish claim.

"If you saw what happened between me and her, you wouldn't have a doubt in her words either." The rest of the trip home becoming silent after that.

* * *

**And there ends the adventure of Prison Island. Now with numerous Chaos Emeralds in hand the next event will soon come. Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_50 Years Ago…_

_Back in the ARK, standing behind large clear windows were Maria herself in human form and the black hedgehog known as Shadow, watching the planet below them. The two talking a bit about today's events and how things were going fine. Even if the GUN agents were acting a bit odd for some reason._

"_Shadow," Maria began as she looked down below the earth. "What do you think it's like on earth?"_

"_The professor said his life's work was dedicated to all of those who live down there." Shadow replied as he stared down at the earth while remembering Gerald's words. "He once told that the reason for his existence was making people happy through the power of science."_

"_Shadow…"_

"_Maria…" Shadow continued. "I just don't know anything anymore. I often wonder why I was created? Maybe my purpose is for being here. Maybe if I go down there I will find the answers. Maybe…" Shadow said revealing his thoughts and his possible purpose. Fearful of what his creation was truly about._

"_Shadow," Maria then said holding his hand. "Don't worry. I'm sure when the time comes and we visit the planet...we'll find the answers." Maria smiled as she couldn't wait for the day they left arrived. She was sure it would be a happy day._

* * *

Looking out the same place she and Shadow were once in, Maria gazed down below at earth where she had once looked at below with awe. That awe had been somewhat reduced, knowing of what happens down there and the childlike wonder she once had was now gone. So many things had changed ever since she had awoken, so much to learn and know and how the world had moved on.

Maria sighed as she kept staring at the planet unsure what to do. Her little sight gazing then interrupted by a certain bat who had came in.

"Why so melancholy?" Rouge asked entering the room, getting Maria's attention. After gazing at the bat, Maria just turned back facing the earth again. Even if Maria wasn't looking at her, Rouge figured she could still listen.

"You know, I have to ask. Why _did _you save me?" Rouge asked about Maria's intentions and how she risked her life in rescuing her. "After all, I'm not exactly family, nor someone that you know about. So, why?"

Without turning around, Maria answered Rouge's question. "Because, even though it was a short time, I didn't want anybody to die." Maria answered truthfully. "I...lost some important people before as you know, Gerald Robotnik, my grandpa."

"That's right." Rouge said having recalled that somehow the hedgehog was related to a human, but didn't ask about those details. Rouge not sure how to even talk about such privacy.

"Yeah. I...lost him and a person that I believe may have been my best friend." Maria continued as she looked below at the earth still. Her eyes not leaving the green and blue planet. "Because of that I guess I don't want others near me to die."

"Okay. But something tells me there's a bit more to it than that." Rouge felt Maria wasn't saying everything on her mind. Not that the newborn hedgehog said anything, so Rouge decided to stop at that. Good timing to as suddenly the big man himself entered the room, Eggman. Alongside him his loyal incompetent minions Orbot and Cubot, the latter taking pictures for some reason of doors.

"Oh, Space Colony ARK." Cubot mused taking the picture of a console. "This place has everything."

"Yes, yes, it does my unintelligent friend." Orbot waved off his yellow companion as he himself observed the room. "Hm, more dusty than I expected. Oh well, nothing a little cleaning can't fix." Taking out a duster from nowhere, Orbot then began wiping off some dust from a nearby console. Eggman muttering why he even brought those two in the first place.

Ignoring them, Eggman then faced his allies ready and spoke, "Everything is ready to go." He informed them, having already taken the Chaos Emeralds they each had and installed them onto the console where their power was already being put to use.

"Are you sure?" Rouge then asked him. "We only have six of the seven Chaos Emeralds, you know." The bat was unaware of course that the machine can still be used, something Maria capitalized on.

"That's more than enough for the demonstration." She boldly said walking up to her cousin. "The coordinates have already been set, correct?" Ivo nodded to her as he then moved out of the way to let Maria continue walking to the heart of ARK, as currently she was the only one that actually knew how to work the machine. Ivo ready to observe as she used it. "So, let's get the show on the road!" She declared ready to use the cannon.

It made her feel a bit guilty about what was about to be done, but thanks to Ivo at least the demonstration wouldn't be used on the earth itself. Maria having learned that if used on the planet, then the ecosystem would die off along with animals, mobians, and people. Thus Maria asked her cousin for another target which he agreed on.

Earth was about to get a surprise today.

* * *

Back down on earth, just moments before Eggman would begin his 'demonstration', a certain trio of mobians were walking a bit relaying what had happened a while ago. Sonic, Tails, and Amy walking in silence with Tails having a small radio out, that gave the news about current events. The subject for today, Prison Island.

"_The whole base was destroyed by carefully implanted explosives left by Doctor Eggman and those working for him. Fortunately through a small miracle those left behind on the island had been trapped in rooms protecting them, and many personal having left early before the explosion went off. An anonymous tip having been left to them." _The broadcast continued on explaining how the island was now somehow toxic but the trio didn't seem to listen to that part. Sonic in particular groaning a bit.

"No deaths at all, and only injuries." The blue blue slammed his fist onto the wall, ignoring the small pain caused by it. "Just what exactly is going on in that girls head. No way Eggman would be kind to leave that tip, so it must have been her."

Tails saw the confusion and anger on his best friends face and went up to him. "Sonic, I get that its confusing with how things have been going on lately. Eggman's new plan, this Maria girl and her relationship to him. But maybe we should calm down a bit."

"Exactly Sonic." Amy interjected to help her idol. "Still, that doesn't mean I'm not confused by what's going on either." She admitted thinking back. "I mean, Eggman is a human, yet, he's somehow related to Maria. How does that even work?"

"Uh, yeah that, uh…" Tails had to admit, he was also stumped on that one as well. He pondered if he should ask the Freedom Fighters, but decided against it. This was their problem at the moment, plus, he didn't want them any lost as he was right now.

"No, it doesn't matter right now." Sonic then butted in standing straight. "We can look for answers about that later, but for now maybe we can use some down time." Sonic then resumed walking with his pals following. "Yeah, how about we just relax then go back on Eggman later. I mean, what can he possibly be doing now?" As if the universe was taunting him, suddenly the trio heard a familiar laugh.

Believing Eggman must have been nearby, the trio looked around ready for action when they saw some people gathering around. Curious, they all walked up to them where they then saw a brightly lit television with a familiar person on it. Eggman.

"Speak of the devil." Sonic snarked as he saw every television and even radios had his image and voice on it. The mad man himself watching Eggman making a little performance on the screen as everyone watched. The man then finally speaking to all those watching, and what his latest plan was.

"_Citizens of earth," _He began speaking._ "Lend me your ears, and listen to me carefully. My name is Doctor Eggman." _He revealed to the planet. _"The world's greatest scientist, and soon to be the world's greatest ruler! Now to begin the greatest empire of all time, hahaha."_

Sonic narrowed his eyes into a glare, his friends doing the same while everybody else looked on with worry. Nobody here didn't know the good doctor, and we're all aware of what he was capable of. The question everyone had was simple, what was Eggman planning? They were about to find out as Eggman then begin revealing his latest plot.

"_Look to the sky everybody, and see what power I now hoooold!" _Doing as he said, everyone including Sonic and his friends gazed upon the sky. Those hearing this all over checking the sky to see what exactly Eggman had up his sleeve. Where for a brief moment they saw a green flash, none aware it was the ARK itself finally revealing itself. For the government had hidden it well, making it appear as some strange circular space rock. Now the bottom half of it broke apart revealing a rather sinister weapon glowing slowly. Energy pulsating from it.

The light everybody saw was glowing brighter and brighter, until finally the energy that made up that light finally released itself. Taking a form of a massive destructive beam powered by the Chaos Emeralds themselves, and slammed into the designated target Eggman chose. One where people won't get hurt, but still become fearful of what will happen.

The citizens on both sides of the world saw the beam making way to its target. At first many assumed it would be some state, an important landmark. Instead it hit something else that while not harming anybody, made them become frightened at the power Eggman now possessed. The target: None other than the moon.

**BOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

The blast could literally be felt all over, the beam having caused a mass devastation on the surface of the moon. Causing debris from it all over to be launched into space, that is unless it hadn't been turned into molten liquid, exposing a good amount of it's core. The people either gasping or screaming, some going into panic.

Eggman on screen just smiled as suddenly his image was replaced with a countdown timer that revealed a twenty four hour limit. The message was naturally clear. Twenty four hours to surrender, or have the Eclipse Cannon face _them _this time. While the people talked, Sonic just clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. He knew this was something Eggman would do, but what about her, Maria?

"Half the moon is gone." Amy said quietly as she looked up along with her friends. "Eggman sure knows how to get attention like this."

"Yes, but how did he even manage to get this kind of power?" Tails then asked the obvious question. The young fox knew Eggman had all types of energy sources, his most famous being animals. But no way animals or anything else he had could produce _this _kind of power. It had to be something else.

"The Chaos Emeralds." Sonic then suggested. "It's got to be the Chaos Emeralds ...Yeah," He then realized. "That's the reason he and his friends were gathering them in the first place." It made sense, as Eggman only used those emeralds for devastating weapons. This definitely counted as one of them.

While Sonic said this, his good old pal Tails somehow took out a Chaos Emerald from behind his...back? A yellow one that Sonic showed surprise on seeing. Then remembering that Tails got it a while back, though questioned why he had it. The fox being quick to answer that mental question.

"The Chaos Emeralds are like magnets...they have the power to attract each other . I can use that power to find where Eggman is." Tails gave his idea, saying that if they were to locate Eggman and whatever weapon he had, this small beauty would be the key. Should be easy, after all, Eggman should have a bunch on him.

Sonic and Amy were ready to compliment their intelligent friend when from behind an officer came in a police car with the red lights on. "Freeze! Put your hands in the air and get on the ground!"

Oh right...the three forgot that technically two of them-Amy and Sonic-were wanted animals. Not wanting their only way in finding Eggman to be ruined, Sonic quickly took charge.

"Tails! I'll take care of the police while you try to find a way out of here! Find Eggman!" While his friends didn't want to leave Sonic behind, they knew it would be for the best. Besides, Sonic would likely find a way to escape them like always.

"Got it!" Tails agreed ready to roll. Amy and Tails separated from Sonic as they ran off and maybe find some help. Sonic on the other hand bent down and slapped his butt for the cops to look at and be insulted. Now having their attention, Sonic then quickly ran off laughing as the cops tried to catch the world's fastest thing alive.

They would be disappointed later on.

As Sonic ran though, his thoughts came to Maria who was helping Eggman. Looking at the moon that was now missing a good chunk of itself, it made Sonic wonder just what Maria was planning out of all of this.

"Is this _really _what you want Maria?" he quietly asked as he stared at the smoking moon while escaping. Then wondering how he'll stop Eggman this time before things went to far.

* * *

**And boom, half the moon is gone. Next up is a special meeting that'll decide the fate of the world, unless a certain hedgehog can put an end to it. Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the ARK, Maria herself had been watching from the beginning when the moon had found itself losing more than a few pieces. Having watched after she taught Ivo how to properly use the machine with care that she learned from Gerald. Then sat back and observed his threat and the destruction of the moon's surface. Already figuring people were panicking, including her a little, and she wasn't even on earth when it happened.

As she gazed on the earth, Maria then heard the nearby doors open. Ivo coming out along with Rouge herself, all of them now joined together at the destruction they caused.

Deciding to break the silence itself was Rouge, "Well, havoc has been spread all over all right. The people of earth now going crazy." Maria said nothing to her response, getting the bat to sigh a bit. "If it helps, despite some moon rocks being sent everywhere, none of them made it past the earth's atmosphere. So nobody got hurt."

"Except for those looting stores now that they think the end of the world has come." Cubot 'helpfully' suggested from nowhere, his pal Orbot just slapping his metal cube head for the comment.

"That's okay guys, its fine." Maria said seemingly not paying attention to them at all. Noticing this, Rouge walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Something wrong kid? You can tell me if something up." Rouge asked a bit worried.

"Or me, cause I'm a good consultant." Cubot came by.

"Do you even know what a consultant is?" Orbot asked.

"Yeah. It's a doctor who takes blood." Orbot just grabbed his dimwit friend and dragged him off while Maria would finally talk. Deciding to release some of her thoughts feeling it might help. Her grandpa always did say talking things out helped a person.

"I guess...I just feel a bit bad about the moon, you know." Maria admitted.

"If it helps," Eggman then joined in. "While the moon has seen better days, I'm sure if you look at it from the right angle, it'll look just as nice as before." He suggested with Maria smiling a little. She then gazed at the moon once more seeing the broken half of it.

While that happened, Rouge turned to Eggman wondering something. "I don't suppose we can somehow use the cannon again? You know, just in case the government send some agents to deal with us."

Unfortunately we can't use it." Eggman said as he then took out a tablet pushing it showing a bar. "After that stunt we did, the cannon needs more than a bit of time to recharge. Which reminds me, where have you been?"

"Why, something happen?" Rouge asked subvertly removing the question and instead wondering what had Eggman in a bad mood.

"Apparently our threat fell onto deaf ears, with some exceptions." Orbot stated as while the world was a bit panicked, it wasn't as crazy as Rouge had said before."

"Sheesh, talk about embarrassing. Stop throwing a tantrum." Rouge told him getting Eggman a bit upset. Orbot noticing this went up to speak up so things wouldn't go crazy.

"Ahem, excluding the boss's temper, may I ask if you know the whereabouts of the last Chaos Emerald. It will be needed if we want the cannon functioning again."

"And to function the coffee machine. It's outta juice." Cubot pipped in getting the red machine to shake his head.

"That's right." Eggman said as he turned back and began pushing some buttons on the Eclipse's Cannon mainframe, checking it's progress. "We had a deal, so where is it?"

"Don't worry," Rouge said taking out a newspaper with a familiar face on it. "I found it already."

"Uh, why didn't you show me this before." The mad doctor complained before taking it. He then read carefully, recognizing the Station Square, Tails, how he saved the day from a missile and was rewarded with, "A Chaos Emerald." So that furry brat had it huh, well, if it weren't for _his _missile then Tails wouldn't have gotten it. So he may as well take it back, the Chaos Emerald.

"Hmp! Guess this makes things easier. Later on I want you to go back to earth while and find it while Maria and I talk to the president."

"Sure. But is Maria into it right now?" Raising a brow, Eggman turned and saw his mobian turned cousin still staring at the stars silently.

"Maria, is something up?" He asked wondering what was bothering her.

"You know," She started staring out into space. "It's kind of poetic in a way, you know." Eggman and Rouge both looked at each other in confusion then shrugging, deciding to listen to see what she was talking about.

"I feel as if the moon symbolizes my perception of humanity as a child. The Eclipse Cannon is the wisdom you two have bestowed upon me." She continued as tears began to flow more freely from her eyes. "And the crater is the truth that was hidden from me about humanity's dark nature." She said bitterly. Rouge shot Maria a look and punched her in the arm.

"Oh, don't be so depressed." The bat looked at the moon again and smiled. "If what you say is true, then what about the part of the moon that isn't totaled? What does that mean then?" She asked. Maria rubbed her arm and did a double take.

Staring back at the good half of the moon, she couldn't find any words at all. "I ...don't know." Eggman saw his opportunity and jumped in to save his cousin's heart.

"Maybe it's a sign of hope? There is still good in the world and it's people. Like your noble cause. Sonic's desire to protect the world as it is. Even our relationship as family. What do you think?" He asked. Maria looked up to her cousin and smiled.

"Yeah. You're right. Thanks, Ivo." She said warmly as she gave him a hug. "You're so sweet." Eventually the residents of the ARK soon left the watching area as tomorrow would be a big day. Ivo already setting a line to get in contact with the president of all people, making the yellow hedgehog a bit nervous. Still, what's done is done, and she hoped for the better things will go alright.

Unaware however, both her and Eggman, Rouge had entered a room with no cameras or anything in sight. Instead she had entered an isolated place with no one around, meaning she was safe from pryful ears. From there she then took out a radio where she began speaking in it. What she said, nobody knows at all.

* * *

Morning had arrived, and the world was in a state of regular activity and some minor panic here and there. Oddly nobody seemed to take the literal doomsday weapon looming over them to seriously. Then again, after numerous attacks by strange disasters, it would seem the world was frighteningly getting used to it.

On the bright side, it would appear a certain group of heroes were getting ready to help stop this threat. Hanging near the side of the building is Tails and Amy, the two hiding from the police while Sonic was elsewhere. Tails now in his transformed auot-mobile Tornado trying to trace the six Chaos Emeralds with the one he had. While he was doing that, he had Sonic on the line.

"Sheesh." The blue blur said from afar, communicating with his pals. "There always seem to be a lot of police around when you don't need them!" The hedgehog complained. "Tails, any news yet?"

The yellow fox could only shake his head in disappointment. "For some reason, I'm not getting a signal from the other Chaos Emeralds. However, after talking with some of the Freedom Fighters who aren't busy, we calculated that the emeralds may be in outer space." It would certainly explain why he didn't get a signal on the planet.

"Outer space?" Amy said a bit shocked. Tails nodded and continued speaking to Sonic while Amy did her own thing. Then suddenly she heard a strange noise coming from...below? Getting closer to the ground, Amy kept hearing the noise until suddenly the nearest manhole just popped open. From it, Knuckles came.

"Knuckles!?" Amy shouts shocked.

"Hey guys, long time no see." The red mobian says casually. "I must have got lost in the mines. Looking for the Master Emeralds pieces was tougher than I thought it would be."

Knuckles was _still _upset on how that happened. It wasn't much to explain to the others, so long story short, he had been protecting the Master Emerald when both Rouge _and _Eggman came out of nowhere. The two wanting the Master Emerald for their own purposes, with Eggman likely planning on using it for some evil weapon. Not wanting that, Knuckles did the only sane thing.

Destroy the Master Emerald, causing all it's pieces to fly off.

Ever since then, he's been busy gathering the pieces. Which hasn't been easy.

"Where are we anyway?" Knuckles asked having no clue where he is. Not like he had a map on him. Before he could get an answer from Tails, Amy had snuck up from behind him and began pulling on his red locks. "Hey, where are you going?" He asked as he was being tugged at.

"Move aside Knuckles!" Amy stated boldly trying to get him off the manhole entrance. Tails interrupted of course as he had news to bring to his companions.

"Guys, listen up." He said getting their attention. "I managed to find some transcripts between Eggman and the President in the government computer. If I'm thinking right, then I can follow the limo and then trace Eggman's call to find out where he is."

On the other side of the communicator, Sonic agreed. "Okay, let's meet up there."

Like that, Tails proceeded to dive off leaving Amy and Knuckles behind. The former far from pleased being left in the dust like that.

"Hey, wait for me Tails!" She shouted as she then began chasing after them, Knuckles confused just went back under to look for the rest of the Master Emerald pieces. The clock was ticking.

* * *

Today was a big day, on the streets on a busy day was the president himself. So much has happened during the last few hours, ever since the threat of Doctor Eggman came to be. It was already bad enough when that man tried using his on tech against them, but now he was using the ARK! This wasn't good at all.

'_To think one of the most deadly and hidden weapons on the planet is now being used against us.' _The president already knew about the ARK, but never did he think it'd be used against them. After all it was well hidden, classified, very few people actually even knew about it. You could say because of that GUN and those that actually knew about it never bothered putting additional security on the ARK.

'_And now that neglect is biting us back.' _The president angrily thought, as now Eggman had one of the most powerful weapons being used against them. A weapon originally meant to protect the earth as well.

He'd have asked the leader of GUN to help as according to intel the man somehow knew quite a bit about the Eclipse Cannon, even more so than when given the information. Having somehow known all about it. Unfortunately the man was very busy dealing with other problems like the Prison Island explosion and something about a 'project' going missing. Something about a friend of his now vanishing away.

"Mr. President." His assistant then snapped him out of his thoughts. Turning, he saw her pointing at the screen where a message from Eggman was about to come. "It's almost time."

"Yes, yes. Thank you very much. Just had...to much on my mind." Like the rise of crime and many in the white house leaving to spend time with family. It wasn't wrong to say things have become quite a mess with the destruction of half the moon. But those thoughts would have to be away for the time being, right now the President had a job to do. Protect the people, even if it meant _negotiating _with someone like Eggman.

He wasn't looking forward to this.

"Mr. President." His secretary continued. "Reports show that since the incident , three hours ago, the county is in turmoil. Many either taking the threat seriously, or not at all." The President shook his head at those words. "Our financial communities have been impacted and our satellite communications are down." She reported.

"An emergency meeting is being called. Mr. President, this is a national crisis." Sighing, the President just gazed at what was in front of him.

He then says, "Spare me the details. Just tell we exactly what is it you want. Dr. Eggman."

There on the screen was Eggman himself, by his side is a yellow hedgehog that the President believes he may have read reports on, but was too busy to finish looking over them. The mad man smiling diabolically with the girl smiling also but much more kindly.

"Yes." Maria said putting on a brave face, having been told to do so otherwise she may look weak. "However Mr. President, I would like to first say that what we are doing isn't so different from what you and other nation leaders are doing as well." Oh, she hoped she sounded confident.

"What makes you think what other rulers and I are doing anything similar to you people?" He pointed out to the two cousins.

"Hahahaha." Eggman chuckled as he sat back all relaxed. "What my ally here is trying to say is that she wants what you want. The protection of the people on this world." He explained getting the President confused a bit. "I won't bore you with all the details, what I'll say now is simple. I want you, and the other national rulers to simply allow the Eggman Empire to reign supreme all over.

This way under one worldwide rule, there will be no war. The advancement of medical fields and technology would be increased further, and all that diplomatic staff wouldn't even be needed. Why, you would all just be demoted to provinces."

The President didn't by any of that stuff, clicking his tongue. "As if I would buy into that silver tongue of yours Eggman."

"But sir," His secretary countered. "As much as it pains me to say this, but this is a crisis. Nobody has _anything _that can defend against the ARK's Eclipse Cannon."

"E-exactly." Maria then interrupted, perhaps a bit to eagerly while stuttering. The others looking at her outburst as she turned slightly red, but then put on her confident face and continued speaking. "Ahem! What I'm trying to say is, that having the world under one rule isn't exactly a bad thing."

"How so?" The President asked looking none convinced.

"Simple, like many I also don't want the cannon to be used any more times than it has to. Plus, think of all the people living here and how they can benefit." Maria says to him in hopes of convincing the man. "If we work together, I'm certain we can work things out, and come to an understanding that allow both sides to benefit. Plus, it's not as if you'll all lose your jobs."

"Correct." Eggman then added in figuring he'd help calm the tension a little. "So long as you don't resist, no harm will come. And if you agree in the next ten hours, I'm even willing to allow you all to govern your territory still. You'll just be outranked by Maria and I here. So, what do you say?" Eggman grinned.

The President really didn't want this, and while the girl did sound sincere, she worked for Eggman. Who while was also smiling, the President knew would attack if he didn't get what he wanted. Thus the President had no choice at all. Best to do as Maria said and just make negotiations.

"Okay," He finally relented. "I wi-"

"No way!" Interrupting the President from a deal that was about to be made a familiar voice came out. A voice that everyone knew, as it belonged to a certain hero. A blue hero to be specific.

From the open roof of the limo falling out were Tails and Sonic, who had finally caught up. The hedgehog then yelling out, "Eggman Empire...Yeah right!"

"What the heck is going on here?" The President asked more than confused.

"Don't worry Mr. President," Sonic calmed the important man down while Tails had entered going to the screen. "Everything is under control. Just leave it to us. Got it Tails?"

"Sonic!" Eggman shouted in anger with Maria just widening her eyes. Even she didn't expect Sonic to just come out of nowhere. The blue blur just smirked as he then nodded to Tails who did what he came to do.

In but a few short seconds, the young tech prodigy had quickly and efficiently traced the call back. Facing Sonic with a smile holding a small disk. "I got it!" He revealed. "He's transmitting from the Space Colony ARK."

Giving Tails a thumbs up, he then faced Maria and Eggman with a smile. "Ok. Let's move it! See ya guys soon." With that the two left leaving both the President, Eggman, and Maria a bit shocked. Looks like the heroes finally struck back.

* * *

**The hunt for Eggman is on. Looks like the plan for negotiation has just failed, not the battle is on as the heroes search for Eggman.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

* * *

To say Eggman was mad is an understatement.

"Are you KIDDING me!" He was livid.

"Boy is the boss sure mad." Cubot said hiding behind a console from his enraged boss, his buddy Cubot hiding alongside him to. Watching Eggman throwing his tantrum as he punched the console multiple times.

"To be expected." Orbot informed. "After all, the boss was close to getting the president to agree with the deal. But thanks to Sonic once again, that deal is capoot."

As the red robot said, all was true. Just a few minutes longer and Eggman may have had control over an entire country. Within the day, the entire world when other leaders saw the president has given his country to Eggman. But once again because of a certain blue hedgehog, that deal went south. Now Eggman did the only thing he could do to release his frustrations. Yelling and shouting.

"I hate that hedgehog!" Eggman screamed as he abused the console where he had talked to the president moments before. Maria watching a bit frightened, having never seen her cousin act this way. Apparently Sonic seemed to really know how to push his buttons.

She turned around to face Orbot and Cubot then gave a curt nod to Ivo's direction. Her expression being if Ivo always acted this way against Sonic. The two giving a nod as a yes.

Quickly she grabbed Ivo's hand and gave it a squeeze to calm him down. Then facing him with her compassionate eyes, getting the mad scientist to slowly stop screaming and get a hold of himself. The man soon sighing as Maria then let go of his hand, Ivo then scratching his chin a bit embarrassingly acting out like that.

"...Sorry about ...that...I just _really _hate that hedgehog." He says with Maria giving a nervous glance. Luckily the awkward air was cut off when Orbot and Cubot came to break the ice.

"Hey boss, how about you just use the Eclipse Cannon again to show who's boss." Cubot suggested believing if the world saw another world breaking event, it might make them take Eggman's side sooner. The scientist just shook his head holding his nose with Maria not looking in agreement with the idea.

"Unfortunately that isn't possible." She informed the yellow machine.

"Why not?" Cubot asked, with Orbot grabbing his friend and making him look at a tablet showing the Eclipse Cannon. A small bar was on screen showing what is the energy fuel it currently had. It was about less than half.

"Because we don't have as much energy as we used on the moon." Orbot said.

"That's right." Eggman stood up then faced the console again and pushed a few buttons showing the same energy bar on the tablet. "We might have enough for another demonstration, but after that we'll barley have enough to level a building and nothing more. Maria," He then looked at his cousin. "You said if we get all seven Chaos Emeralds, then the charging time will be reduced."

"Correct." She confirmed. "Once all seven are in place, then the Eclipse Cannon can be free to use almost constantly."

"Excellent!" Eggman said in joy. "Now all we have to do is steal the final emerald from Tails, and then world domination is ours!" He gloated with Orbot and Cubot also joining in the laughter. Though Cubot just looked at Cubot confused wondering what they were laughing about. Orbot just shrugging and the two continued on while Marria looked a bit confused.

"Why would you do that?" She suddenly asked getting the laughing to instantly stop. "That seems like a clumsy move to make, just go down and take it, you know." Normally the mad scientist Eggman would become frustrated and talk down on whoever interrupted his ideas. This time though, he found his cousins interjections curious.

"Oh. And whatever do you mean Maria?" He then asked.

"Because, why would you take the risk trying to take the final emerald by rushing into battle risking yourself into defeat." She reasoned to him. "Sonic and his friends already know where we are, so why not let them come but use the home field advantage we have to set up a trap." Maria brainstormed.

Eggman having not realized this, had a grin on his face. "Maria! That's brilliant!"

The yellow hedgehog blushed getting praised.

"Of course boss you should realize," Orbot began informing. "That once Sonic and his allies gets here on the ARK and the off chance we lose, it's game over."

"True, true." Eggman admitted. While setting up a trap was good, Maria's ideas did have some flaws in it. Plus he'd have to make certain defenses were up and running here in the ARK. Which might take a while as with years with nobody setting foot here, it also meant nobody maintaining the defense mechanisms properly. Honestly it was a stroke of luck the majority of the infrastructure here was even operational. Of course before Eggman continue planning, Cubot tugged on his pants leg getting him to growl.

"What is it Cubot?" He asked the dull machine.

"Well boss, according to the little tablet here, one of your bases is detecting somebody nearby." Cubot informed him with Eggman's eyes widening behind his glasses as he grabbed the tablet and checked it out himself.

"Let's see here, better check this…surrounding area...number of intruders…" Eggman gave a quick look to see just who it was that was near one of his bases, the pyramid one to be more precise. After checking a few cameras, he discovered just who it was that was near his base, flying right at it past a canyon.

Surprise, surprise, it was Sonic. With a sigh Eggman wasn't even surprised that his arch nemesis was even there. Sonic always did have a knack at finding his locations then ruining his plans. Eggman threw the table ignoring Cubots shout and just began walking out the room to locate the teleporter.

"I'll be back in a bit. I have a certain pest to deal with." Eggman simply said with everyone inside confused. Shrugging, Maria decided to just follow her cousin just in case leaving Orbot and Cubot alone. The two look at each other, unsure what to do now.

"Should we get to work on those defenses?" Cubot mentioned that they should possibly get to work on the ARK's defenses.

"I guess we should...after our break." Orbot then lays down relaxing with Cubot joining him. Relaxing days for the two of them.

* * *

Up above the skies is a blue plane, on board were many individuals on it. Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy. Sonic and Knuckles hanging on the wings by standing on it yet not even falling off somehow despite the wind pressure. The four were heading to where Eggman's base is at, Knuckles having told them where it is currently by giving directions as they flew.

"Are you sure it's this way." Snic asked his friend who gave a nod.

"Of course I'm sure. I followed Eggman all the way over here during my hunt for the Master Emerald shards." He replied having found the base when Eggman first showed up to take the Master Emerald. "It's a bit away, but we should be able to spot it soon enough."

"That's good news." Amy said as she rode behind Tails. "Once we find Eggman's base, we should be able to find something in there to help us get to the ARK."

"That's right!" Sonic said ready to kick some butt.

"Still guys," Tails told them as he piloted the plane towards Eggman's base. "We _have _to be careful. Knowing Eggman, he probably has radar spotting us already." How true the young fox is.

While not many, Eggman had set up more than enough sensors to inform him if anybody is near one of his bases. The canyon the young heroes were at is a pathway to the pyramid base. Though unfortunately he had little to no cameras there, and couldn't be certain how close they were to his base. Which is why he sent someone down below through teleportation to try and spot them.

"_Maria!" _Came Eggman's voice through a small comm in the yellow hedgehogs ear. The young girl in Sky Rail standing patiently as she awaited orders. _"They're in that blue plane spotted at eleven o'clock!" _He then told her.

Looking at the direction her cousin provided, she then saw far above is the very plane he described. "Copy that, I'm in pursuit.' She replied in the comm then took a jump off the large pillar of rock she was on falling down.

Had it been the old her, she would likely have screamed in fear and panic. The new her, some fear, a bit of nausea from the falling, but also excitement and adrenaline as she fell down into a metal rail. Her shoes having been modified to being capable of actually 'riding' the rails with little to no problems.

So long as she stayed safe and didn't lose her balance, she could chase after the Tornado easily enough. If possible, she'd have rather used Chaos Control to capture them, but those emeralds were being used for the cannon so that wasn't possible.

'_Not that I mind doing this.' _Maria giggled as she glided on the rails in joy. _'This is actually pretty fun.' _

As she glided on the metal rails, she then refocused herself onto the mission of chasing down the Tornado. Using the training she had to move side to side on the rails and avoiding weird spikes that were on them and some rails that led to nowhere. Well, nowhere but an empty space that would likely lead someone to their death as they fell.

'_I have to admit, Sonic is really good to constantly do these dangerous things.' _Maria thought as she jumped over some spikes and collected rings that were for some reason there. According to Eggman, these rings actually provided some power and form of protection to their wielder, but one hit and they lost them all. These gold rings could apparently be found anywhere on the world.

It made Maria then realize that in her somewhat fuzzy memories, she recalled some of these rings being in the ARK somewhere and even in other areas of space. Why and how did they even get their in the first place?

'_I better stop thinking about this. Right now I have a mission.' _Which was following Sonic and his friends, and make an attempt to stop them from reaching the base Ivo made out in the desert. Sadly that wouldn't be as easy as she had hoped.

"Vrrrrrr." As she grinded in the rails, she soon noticed very familiar machines on the rock towers. Machines that made her scowl as she recognized them.

"GUN." She whispered with disdain in her voice. She didn't know why, but it seems GUN had eyes out here in the Sky Rails zone as many of their machines were hovering about. Obviously keeping out any intruders, intruders that included her as some had spotted her.

"Dang it." She said as she jumped up and landed on the nearest rock formation as a few shots just missed her by a hair. Already she felt annoyed just looking at those machines, and now they were preventing her from stopping Sonic. Sighing, she just used her practiced homing attack to destroy the robot and continued doing so against the nearby others.

Though she made certain to always land carefully, as some of the robots were above the air. One mistake and it didn't matter if she was a lot tougher than the average person, she'd be turned to a squashed hedgehog once she hit the ground below. Good thing there were so many of these bouncy things all over.

'_Weird how GUN placed all these things all over the place.' _Maria noted as these rails, machines, and the bouncers actually allowed her to proceed. In less than a few minutes she soon found herself on one of the rock formations where she then spotted Sonic and his friends passing by. It would seem she was to late in catching them.

With a glum look she then decided to warn Ivo that the mission was a failure. Despite her newfound speed, it would seem that she still needed more practice as she wasn't quick enough in catching them. "Ivo," She contacted him. "They're headed directly towards us. What should we do?"

"_Just sit tight." _She is told. _"I've got them on radar. There's no way they can get away." _Eggman revealed as now that Sonic and his friends were closer to his base, the radar he had installed was able to pinpoint them exactly.

Still, that didn't mean everything was good. _"I don't know what they are planning, but I'll be sure to give them a warm welcome." _With that Ivo hung up.

Looking at the direction Sonic and his friends went to, Maria calculated it wouldn't be long before they reached the base. With that knowledge, she then decided to give chase once more even if it was pointless. Best to see what exactly they were planning.

* * *

After a long trip through the canyon and into a vast desert, four individuals had made way to a large pyramid that at first sight appeared to be normal. Though they knew better, with Sonic narrowing his eyes at the pyramid. The group soon landing with Sonic, Tails in his Tornado walker mode, Knuckles and his Shovel Gloves, and Amy standing near a ledge staring at the architect.

"Inside that pyramid?" He then faced Knuckles who had led them there. The treasure hunter nodding as he pointed his metal covered hands at the hidden base.

"I saw Eggman go inside, and more importantly, I saw that bat girl go inside with him as well. You saw them to, right?" He then faced Amy who gave a small nod.

"Well yeah." Amy did recall seeing both Eggman and this bat girl together back at Prison Island.

"We should be able to get into outer space from there." Sonic says believing the base may have something to allow them to enter the area known as base. "I don't know what this space colony is all about but I'll find and destroy that cannon...and then kick their emerald butts!" Sonic revealed with Knuckles agreeing.

"All right." Slamming his fists together, Knuckles being on board. Tails then used his Tornado in walker mode to go near the edge and next to Sonic.

He then says to him, "I'll go and find the entrance!" Then with that Tails left with the others waiting. Unaware of the dangers that were about to be presented to them.

* * *

**I can gladly say I have surpassed the original in terms of storyline. Yes! Now to continue onward and see what else I can do and finish it hopefully. As for what dangers the heroes will face, I think we can all figure that one out. Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"Can't believe I have to do this. Dang Sonic." Wandering inside the temple with his trust shovel claws and searching for something, is Knuckles himself. The red ally of Sonic being more or less forced to find a certain something to aid his friends.

"Now where could it b-woah!" Knuckles then ducked as a few bats flew overhead on the ledge he is on. He tried waving his hands to get rid of them, but one or two ended up hitting him and he fell off the ledge.

"Woah!" he yelped unable to glide like he usually could. Instead falling harshly on the cold rock ground. "Ow…"

As he laid there, Knuckles could only think back on how he was stuck in this situation searching for the past hour with nothing but his determination to keep him going. Staring at the rock selling and some Eggman crates with the mad man's face on them, Knuckles recalled what happened about an hour ago.

* * *

_...One hour ago_

_It was kind of sad, really. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Amy had went down to the pyramid, and considerably made their way through rather easily. Sure there were a few traps, some robots here and there, but nothing really problematic at all. If anything those obstacles only slowed them down by a few minutes. Of course that was really Tails himself who actually did the leading._

_It wasn't easy, but the young fox had made his way through in finding the secret entrance. Hovering over the quicksand that was everywhere, destroying GUN bots that Eggman had apparently hacked and stolen, destroying walls everywhere, even freeing some nice animals trapped in machines._

_Then once he found the hidden entrance, Sonic did the rest by going in and destroying any hidden machines so that when the others went down, they wouldn't encounter them. Although he did encounter ghosts for some reason. Those guys were a pain, apparently being residents here before Eggman took over._

_Anyway, the point is they made their way inside and finally came close to their destination. They just had one tiny little problem. A problem Tails was all too happy to say._

"_Looks like, we're heading into the center of the base." He said with all four staring at the problem. A big wall with Eggman's face on it._

"_That egghead sure loves mechanical things, doesn't he?" Sonic placed both hands on his hips as he stared at the wall blocking their path. Still, what mattered more to the blue blur was what laid behind this wall. "I bet he has one or two spaceshipslying around here somewhere." He deduced, believing that with such a ship they could make their way to the ARK._

"_The door is locked." Tails stated the obvious. "We need a key to get in there." Sonic just smiled not looking worried at all._

"_No problem, we can find it, right Knuckles?" He said confidently before facing the red brawn. Who just gaped at Sonic in shock._

"_What? Why do I have to find the key?" He asked not liking the idea of doing someone else's chore. Sonic though didn't seem to care as he just continued on saying Knuckles would do it._

_Saying, "We're counting on you, buddy! The world's greatest treasure hunter!" He then added as a compliment giving a thumbs up._

* * *

_Present_

"...I really shouldn't have bothered agreeing to this." It sucked that Knuckles let himself be fooled into finding the keys for the others. I mean, couldn't Sonic just use his super speed to find them around super fast. Tails using his brain to hack his way through the door. Heck, even Amy could have done something like take out her hammer and slam it into the wall to destroy it.

Instead here he was digging through the dirt, fighting the occasional robot, and being attacked by bats. Plus it didn't help that Eggman made this place like a maze. Probably made to get rid of intruders, but also to keep the hidden keys spread around much more difficult to find.

'_Well, at least I found two.' _Thanks to his skills as a treasure hunter, Knuckles already found two of the three keys required to open the wall door back where the others were at. One more left and then he can ditch this joint.

"Better get moving then." Knuckles stood up ready to find the last key. He's been in multiple areas, and if he was correct, the last key should be somewhere in this room. Walking around, the last of the Echidna took a glance at the room he was in with the many locked passage ways.

"Been there, been there, done that," Knuckles began marking which doors he's been past and what passages he shouldn't take. After memorizing which paths he took, Knuckles was left with only one door.

It was locked, of course but that is easily fixed. When he had been searching for the keys, Knuckles learned more than a few things. Like how each door seemed to have some kind of big hourglass figure in each and every one of them. Flipping them seemed to allow the door they're designated at to open up, even if only temporary.

"And a flip is all it takes." Knuckles smiled as he then flipped over the hourglass easily despite it being bigger than him. The door opened up but just as quickly was closing up as well. Without wasting time Knuckles slid beneath the closing door and made it just in time. Though now he was in some small inclosed room with nothing to it.

"Huh..guess it's back to digging." Luckily a sand pit was there on the wall which would allow Knuckles to dig through it easily as that. It's what allowed him to travel freely most of the time when one door was closed. So without hesitation he leaped onto the sand painting and dug his way through.

A few minutes of digging later, and he found himself in a smaller room with sand as the floor instead. Excluding the size though, the echidna then felt his gut go off, and not in a farting way either. More like, that he could somehow tell a key is here. The third one to be more specific.

But where is the question? Humming, he looked down at the floor composed of sand, not enough to make him sink in it like quicksand, but strong enough to support his weight, yet also allow him to dig through it.

"Hehe. Found ya." With a grin Knuckles set to work digging into the sand ground while doing his bet to search for the final key. It took a few digs, but eventually he did it. In his hands is none other than the third final key.

"Good job Knuckles." He told himself being proud of his work. "Now then, time to find Sonic and rub it in his face. Oh yeah." With a smug grin Knuckles then decided to head back as fast as he could. Figuring the faster he did this, then faster he could splinter off from them and then continue his journey in fixing the Master Emerald.

So with great speed he began making his way to them, going back to the room with all the passageways.

"Bahahaha!" Or he would have, until he then heard a sinister chuckle coming from...somewhere. Getting a rather bad feeling from this, Knuckles tried finding the source of the voice only to see nothing. Just hearing that strange laughter from inside.

"Huh? Who's there?" He asked wanting whoever was laughing to show themselves. It was then after saying that, he saw it.

"..." No not the small ghost above the circular stand, it was what was behind it that worried Knuckles. After all, the ghosts he's seen, while annoying, weren't really a big problem at all. No, it was the enormous white ghost with big teeth and a creepy laugh that worried Knuckles.

"What the...a ghost?" Or more like, King Boom Boo, the King of Ghosts that live here in this pyramid. This monster having set its sights on Knuckles to. Grinning evilly with a dark chuckle and then began floating toward him.

'_Dang it, I don't have time for this.' _The echidna thought. _'Maybe I can just leave-!'_

Unfortunately that wouldn't be possible at all. The second the treasure hunter tried getting off the circular stand some kind of invisible force was stopping him. Meaning he couldn't even jump off at all.

"The hard way it is then." Knuckles mumbled getting ready to fight. He just had to do one thing first.

Run!

"Brahe-braha!" The Ghost King yeeped as it began chasing Knuckles, no doubt with plans to either eat or that Knuckles would even allow such a thing to happen. He's many things, but he's not some ugly spectors snack.

"Come and get me if you can freak!" He shouted causing the spectator to give chase. Knuckles then began running as quick as he could, and while he wasn't near Sonic's speed, he's still faster than some fat ghost.

"Brahe!"

"Woah!" A ghost that could apparently shoot blue fire balls of death. Good thing Knuckles is a quick dodger, otherwise he could have been hit. No way he wanted to be roasted echidna.

As he ran while also dodging any fireballs, Knuckles tried thinking of a way to beat that ghost.

Now, while he's no ghost expert, he knew full well that facing a ghost head on wasn't a smart idea. This one especially as Knuckles could tell at a glance that it seemed to be a high level entity. So if he couldn't use his fists like he normally could, then what _can _he do?

"Graa!" The ghost shrieked as it once more launched a few fire balls. Most of them missed, but one of them hit it's mark scorching a part of Knuckles back.

"Erg!" He went as he tripped from the pain and tried patting the fire off as best he could. The fire soon put out before any permanent damage could be made, though a part of his red fur is now a bit scorched.

"Braha-he!" To bad the ghost took advantage of his momentary weakness of stopping. Now the King Ghost is right on top of him, it's mouth then puffing up. Knuckles may not know what it was trying to do, but no way did he want to find out.

"!" Quickly he got up and began running once more, and just on time. Because no sooner had he started running did the Ghost King belch out what was in his mouth.

"Braaa!" Belching out not food or anything gross like that, but an actual fire breath like one would here in the stories of dragon. The floor that had been hit by it turning a nice shade of charcoal black. Had Knucles been there, he would probably been reduced to nothing but a blackened skeleton. Even at the distance he could feel the heat.

'_All the more reason to not get hit.' _He thought as he resumed escaping from the ghost that begun giving chase. Not that it mattered, as it was still far to slow, yet Knuckles knew he couldn't play this game forever. Already he was feeling tired, and while it would still be awhile before he fell, he'll fall eventually. When he did, that ghost would then resume its intentions of eating him.

'_In that case, I need to discover it's weakness.' _The only question was, just what is its weakness. Staring back at the huge ghost, it was then Knuckles finally saw it. Something behind the Ghost King.

'_It's that little one.' _The one he saw standing in front of the ghost just a bit back. Following it's mighty leader while carrying...an hourglass? Now why would it do that?

"Only one way to find out." Knuckles grinned as he then worked those legs of his to go overtime. He soon outpaced the Ghost King completely until the spector screeched at its prey having run off. Yet it would appear it was unaware that Knuckles was actually right behind him now. The echidna spotting the tiny ghost carrying the hourglass and then raised his fist.

"Bra?" The small ghost turned around having thought it heard something when suddenly it saw Knuckles right in front of him.

Bye." Knuckles mockingly grinned before throwing his knuckled fist at the tiny spector.

Normally this would be futile as ghosts weren't beings that could be touched by mortals. What the ghost or Knuckles didn't know however as that the shards of the Master Emerald Knuckles had on him seem to humm slightly with power. Power that it then granted its guardian by allowing Knuckles to be capable of actually touching and _hurting _a ghost.

Good thing to, or the echidna would have been screwed.

"Baaa!" Thee tiny ghost shrieked as it was sent to the afterlife permanently, the Ghost King having noticed and turned back seeing Knuckles having defeated his minion. Angered, it was ready to kill the mortal until suddenly the hourglass that the ghost had dropped when defeated fell down.

"Bra?"

"?"

All the hourglasses in the base were connected to something. Each allowing a door to temporary open for just the smallest amounts of seconds. This hourglass though did not lead to an open door, but something else. Mainly, the ceiling hatch above opened up revealing some nice sunlight to lighten the room.

"BRAAA!" Sunlight that just _happened _to be the Ghost Kings along with all his kind very own weakness. The Ghost King having the misfortune to be under the open hatch being bombarded with the light. Light that is shown to have drastically weaken him as not only did he screech in pain, but also got smaller.

"Hey!" The Ghost King then saw Knuckles who had his fists up. "Where do you think you're going?"

"B-B-Braaa!" The Ghost King knew that there was no way he could win. No, he needed to escape. With fear the Ghost King went beneath the floor to escape from the enemy. Unfortunately while that plan might have worked, the one flaw was two things. The first being that despite knowing that it was in danger, the Ghost King still stuck around as it's damaged pride told it that once it was back at full strength, it would attack again. Killing the mortal that dares to humiliate him.

Then there was the second flaw to it's temporary escape plan.

"I _see _you!" That Knuckles, thanks to the Master Emeralds power, allowed him to see the Ghost King's shadow that is running scared. "You're not getting away from me!" Knuckles declared as he chased after the shadow and then used his shovel claws to dig below the sand floor. Some struggling and screeching could be heard below, but soon enough the Ghost King was launched out from the ground screaming in fear.

"Oh no you don't!" With Knuckles popping out with a grin, he began chasing the Ghost King this time with the spector now the chassee. The roles have now been reversed, only Knuckles wasn't going to fool around.

"Hyah!" He shouted a war cry, his fists slamming into the Ghost King as fast as he could. The Ghost King now being assaulted himself feeling the pain of each mighty fist. In but a few moments the Ghost King wailed in agony as it felt itself fading away.

"BRAAAA!" It then made one last attempt to bite the echidna as a last desperate attempt to beat Knuckles. Instead he got something else.

"You want to eat something!?" Knuckles grinned raising his fist. "Then have a 'Knuckle Sandwich'!" With that he punched the spector and caused the Ghost King to wail as it faded into oblivion.

Knuckles won.

"Hahahaha!" He laughed as he then made a pose imagining some catchy music in the background while grinning. With the keys gathered and the defeat of some ghost monster, Knuckles is more than pleased with himself. Now then, time to meet Sonic and the others.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Things were going _exactly _as planned. Eggman had to admit, while there were more than a few bumps on the road, everything went rather smoothly for him. Six of the seven Chaos Emeralds were now in his possession, with the seventh soon to be his. The majority of the people now feared his weapon, and while there are a few who denied him, he was certain he could get them to look his way. The nuisances known as the Freedom Fighters couldn't even stop him since they were so busy just like GUN, who were aiding people who are caught in a riot. Riots happening thanks to him.

"Hahaha!" Eggman laughed as he checked the monitors on the screen, the Eclipse Cannon almost recharged. "To think that at long last I'll soon be able to control the world! Ohohoh!"

"Congratulations, sir. I see your in a good mood." Orbot commented on his boss's behavior, with Cubot chiming in.

"Yep. Who knows boss, maybe this time you'll _actually _accomplish this." With that remark Eggman then gained a frown, not liking Cubots choice of words at all. With a click of his tongue he kicked the talking tin can away.

"Owie!" Cubot went.

"Oh shut up." Eggman said as he then went back to work. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to check some files here on the ARK."

"But why sir?" Orbot went as he helped Cubot get up. "Don't you have everything you need to rule the world. The Ark, Eclipse Cannon, even Maria who inherits the 'Ultimate Lifeforms' power."

"Yes, yes, all great things." Eggman waved his hand to Orbot while typing with another. "However while I was doing some extra research on the ARK, I discovered some files that are heavily encrypted." So encrypted, that it didn't take a few minutes like usual to break them. It was like whoever protected these files used a digital wall made of the strongest steel on earth, and extra.

"What's so important about some files?" Cubot questioned Eggman's curiosity to some files that probably weren't anything important. They could have just been some outdated finance records after all.

"Nothing if I'm being honest." Eggman admitted. "Still, this place _did _make many weapons of all sorts, and has many secrets that weren't exactly on the regular records. So I might find something important."

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Unfortunately for the doctor, finding any secrets would have to wait. Because a red alarm soon went off on a nearby tablet that had a recorded video on it. Picking it up, Eggman clicked it and felt his anger rising. Because on screen it showed Sonic and his friends at the pyramid base he made.

"Sonic!" He spat angrily. "I should have known that rodent would have found his way to my base!"

"And it appears there's more troubling news." Orbot brought in more as he held another tablet. "According to sensors, the echidna has been spotted throughout the base all over. Going in many areas, including areas where you hid the keys."

"That can't be good." Cubot said while holding his face.

"Dang it!" Eggman slammed his fist onto the console. "With those keys Sonic will be able to enter the restricted areas. Including where I keep the rockets!"

"Why did he keep the rockets there anyway? Seems like a dumb move." Cubot whispered to his robotic compadre who just shrugged. As for Eggman, he began musing over what he should do, if he had anything that could destroy those blasted rodents. It was then a figurative lightbulb came over his head, as an idea did come to mind. Or more importantly, a certain machine.

"Yes, yes! Of course!" Eggman gleefully said as he got up and began making his way to the teleporter. "If I use that, then surely not even they can defeat it." Laughing, he then left leaving Orbot and Cubot behind once more.

"So..should we get started on setting up the defenses on the ARK now?" Cubot went on stating they still haven't bothered raising the defenses of the ARK.

"After a break." Orbot then went choosing to ignore the call of duty once more. "Although we should probably contact Maria and tell her to return. The boss will want her on standby just in case things go wrong."

"What will go wrong?"

"Sonic."

"...Yeah, that makes sense."

* * *

Back below onto the earth, Sonic, Tails, and Amy were all sitting down talking a bit as they waited for Knuckles to come back and bring the keys. It was taking a bit longer than Sonic liked, but he couldn't exactly complain. Knuckles is the only one of the team that actually knew how to treasure hunt. If Sonic or the others did it, they'd likely fail.

"Hmm..maybe I can get Knuckles to teach me a bit." Sonic mused thinking the ability to find stuff might be useful in future. Plus it would be awesome if he could find some of those 'Red Rings' he's been hearing about.

"Uh, when will Knuckles get here?" Amy moaned a bit, tired of sitting around.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Tails told her. "We just need to wait a little longer is all." He says that, but even Tails found himself a little bored. Maybe he should think of creating some machine for entertainment. Like a..dog perhaps. A robot one to. Of course, before he could put any further on the future idea, the trio then heard footsteps.

From the hallway came out a tired, but triumphant looking echidna. Who then gave the three a toothy grin while showing three Eggman keys.

"Knuckles!"Sonic, Tails, and Amy shouted with joy as their ally had done it. Giving him praise and pats on the back, Knuckles accepted them as he then past them while inserting the three keys into a hidden compartment he had noticed earlier. The giant rock wall now slowly moving up which would allow them passage.

"Huh...that was pretty tough." Knuckles whispered admitting that those keys were a bit tougher to find. Not to mention battling that huge ghost and navigating through all those wack-job traps Eggman placed in.

"We did it!" Tails then went glad they could proceed with the plan. Amy jumping with joy and Sonic getting prepared for what was to come. "Let's go Amy!" Tails then said with Amy more than ready to go yelling 'Yah!'

To bad fate had other plans. Because the second that wall opened up, a familiar voice is heard by the heroes. One that just may spell their doom.

"You little thieves!" The voice recognized as Doctor Eggman began sinisterly. "Did you really think you could get out of here alive?" It was there that all the heroes saw Eggman himself on his mobile Egg Walker, grinning at them.

"Come and get some Eggman!" Sonic mocked the mad man while the evil genius just smirked not feeling offended by that tone Sonic gave. The hedgehog then walked up to the doctor despite Tails calling his name out. "Just leave it to me!" Sonic declared ready for action.

Leaving his friends behind so they wouldn't get hurt and followed Eggman in some giant room with a big hole in it. Eggman getting himself on the other side. Sonic just stared with a smirk, Eggman looking a bit annoyed.

Eggman, not wanting to be outdone, then yelled out, "This time, I'll take your lives, as well as the Chaos Emerald!" It seems that the mad man already knew they had an emerald on them. No matter, that didn't change things in the slightest.

Eggman then waved his hand as if he were calling upon something. Something dangerous saying, "I call on you to destroy these pests." The pyramid itself seemed to shake as something huge could be heard. "Come out my servant!" Finishing that command, it was then a massive being behind Eggman son came out with a big rocky hand.

Sonic gasped at the sight as Eggman's latest machine burst out from below. It appeared to be a sandy colored golem that looked as if it belonged in a museum. Though it wouldn't be the type to stand still and allow kids to watch, as the giant golem revealed itself as a great threat with one purpose.

Destroying Sonic!

"Now go.." Eggman commands as he grins at his blue nemesis. "...and _squash _that blue hedgehog. Sonic!"

Obeying its master, the Egg Golem did as it is told. As for Sonic himself, he did what he always did best. Running.

"Woah there!" He said as a giant stone hand almost got him. "Not gonna let ya squash me rock for brains!" He then started running away when the golem tried capturing him, the area he was in some kind of circular platform with some parts missing. Good thing it was just Sonic himself, the other three having run off to get the rocket while Sonic dealt with this piece of garbage.

Lucky for him, while limited Sonic still had enough room to run around, not to mention while the platform he was on ended, it lead to another easily enough. So long as he jumped properly, he wouldn't be falling into the quicksand below. Actually, how is the robot itself not sinking in?

"Question for another time." Sonic said as he jumped up dodging another giant fist. Then using his speed, the blue blur began circling the machine where he then spotted something rather peculiar.

'_Platforms?' _On the Egg Golem's back, were a series of platforms that all led up to the tn can's brain. Why Eggman installed such a thing, Sonic knew not a clue. However, who was he to look over such a kind and rather idiotic gift that Eggman left behing.

"Oh yeah!" He shouted as he hopped on the lowest one. The Egg Golem not even realizing he had a hitch hiker on it, allowing Sonic to hop up with ease. In but a few moments, he had climbed the next one, then the next, until soon enough, Sonic used his homing attack to go up the rest of the way. "Time to give this hing a headache!" Then with one final homing attack, he slammed his ball form into the robots 'brain' causing it to spark a little.

It would seem it would take a bit more than one attack to destroy it. _'Something to remember by.' _Sonic thought as he fell with style onto the platform. Though his calm expression soon turned to fear as he then dashed away from the giant fist that nearly squashed him.

"To slow!" He said to the bucket of bolts that seemed to get upset at the comment. Swinging its mighty fist in hopes to capture Sonic, only for the hedgehog to jump on a floating platform just in time. "Sorry, need to be this tall to hit on me. Hahaha!" Sonic chuckled.

Hopping off, Sonic then dashed to the behind of the golem where he saw the platforms once more. Though it would seem they were receding back into the Egg Golem's back. If he wasn't quick enough, or made a mistake, he would fall of it and into the quicksand.

"Good thing I'm more than fast." It also helped that the golem didn't really move much at all, apparently being rather slow and unable to turn around easily enough. This allowed Sonic the opening he needed to hop back on. With his speed he once more got near the top where he did another attack on the brain.

Bazzz-zzz!

An attack that seemed to be working now. The second assault causing more sparks to fly with an unusual noise. Though it did come at a small cost.

"Yikes!" Unable to land on the platform, Sonic instead found himself falling onto the quicksand. Quicksand that immediately tried to 'drown' him. It may not be water, but Sonic felt that a hedgehog with a throat full of sand can still kill a person.

Good thing he is quick on his feet. Instantly Sonic made certain not to allow himself to stand on the sand for even a second. Instead jumping up and down to avoid the fate where he then tried to find a way to get back up. And what do you know, just a bit nearby was a pulley that allowed a person a way back up to the platforms.

"Better hitch a ride!" Sonic said as he jumped all the way to the pulley, where he soon found himself back on top.

Slam!

Only to let out a cry of pain as the Golem had spotted him just in time, and slammed both hands in between Sonic, unallowing him to jump away. Then tried to crush the hedgehog by giving Sonic a rather massive headbutt that caused all sorts of pain.

"Eh..I faced tougher." Sonic coughed showing he was better than all right. The rings he had gathered allowing a small type of immunity to any fatal injuries, though at the cost of depletion. A second hit without rings, note that would be something he couldn't escape without a broken bone or two. Not that he would allow it, though it wasn't as if Sonic would be hit again by that giant head.

"Woah!" Because no sooner did the headbutt happen, the platform he was on began falling down. Or at least a part of it, and rather cleanly with no broken debris. Not that Sonic cared of course as once more he began falling into the quicksand.

"Like I'm going to die by some dirt!" He shouted as he then used his homing attack to aim himself at another pulley. Once back up, Sonic saw that the Egg Golem hadn't spotted him yet, not to mention the platforms on its back have returned.

"Time to make this the final trip." Rushing back into action, Sonic soon climbed back up and then did what he hoped was the final attack, his aim good and true as he slammed into the golem's noggin again.

Bzz-Baszzszzss!

Yet still it persisted. While the Golem was showing some slight erratic behavior now, fists twitching, head turning a bit to quickly, and body shaking, it still stood. Where it then aimed it's fist at Sonic to end him. Throwing it as fast as it could to crush the rodent flat.

"Ha!" Sonic yells as he then jumped as high as he could, completely avoiding the fist as he then positioned his feet at the metal brain shouting, "Teriiaaaa!" Once he did that he back flipped himself avoiding the giant hand and found himself landing back on the platform pleased with his work.

Eggman gaping as his giant Egg Golem started smoking now and twisting all over. Soon finding itself broken as it fell flat on its face on the platforms with Sonic laughing. "Eat it rocky!" The hedgehog declared as he then ran off to find his friends. Eggman of course, was more than furious.

Because while the Egg Golem soon began starting up again, it didn't even bother trying to attack Sonic. Which could only mean one thing. "When Sonic struck his head, he must have broken the restraining mechanism." Shaking his fist angrily, Eggman couldn't believe that once again Sonic avoided death. That rodent had more lives than a cat!

"Arrgh! What a piece of junk!" Eggman says outraged. To bad he shouldn't have said it out loud, as the Egg Golem, while busted, is more than operational enough to have heard those words. Words that made it angry enough to face Eggman with glowing red eyes.

It's massive hand then started heading to its former master with Eggman shouting, "Noooooo!"

* * *

**And there ends that. Next time we'll be getting closer to the end, but in other words I have news to say. It seems I have finally found a possible job, however by doing the job I'll be working many hours and won't be able to write as often as I wish to. Do noy be mistaken, I'll still try my one week posting, but thought I give you all a heads up just in case. Until next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

The sun is at its highest, the light it gave off covered all. Here in the vast desert, anybody would be sweating against the heat it produces. There was little to no shade anywhere, with the only thing a person could see are a pyramid at the distance and sand. Just sand.

Vrrrrrrr.

However, if one looked closely and listened well, they would be able to hear a strange noise coming from it. A noise that soon led with the very top of the pyramid opening up, revealing that it was no ordinary pyramid at all. No, instead it was actually a hidden lair owned by Doctor Eggman.

A place that held tech, equipment, and more importantly, a rocket.

Because no sooner had the top opened, the rocket that is inside appeared ready to go. A computer voice on speaker explaining for everybody to be careful as anybody close would get injured once the rocket launched.

"_Beginning launch countdown." _The computer said as everything was now ready to go. _"10...9...8…" _As it began counting down, smoke could be seen coming out from the rocket, just seconds ready to be launched. Soon it would leave and head off to who knows where.

'_There it is.' _Unless Sonic the Hedgehog had anything to do with this. The blue blur having finished his fight against Eggman's toy, had instantly began running to the rocket where his friends were likely waiting at. Instantly he rushed to the top of the rocket, making it just in time as the small bridge he used to get there moved away.

"_..2...1.." _Then like that, the rocket began making its way up as the lift off is a success. Smoke trailed behind as the rocket flew out of the pyramid with one destination on course.

"Space Colony ARK, here we come." Sonic grinned as he sat on his seat and having strapped in just on time. Feeling the force of gravity being pushed onto him.

"Sonic!" Amy cried happily. "You made it."

"Haha, why wouldn't I be?" Sonic joked.

"Well good, last thing we needed was you to be left behind." Knuckles mentioned as he looked out the window seeing the rocket continue its upward journey. "After all, who else will take down Eggman while I put the Master Emerald back together."

"Sure Knuckles." Sonic smiled waving his hands. "Saying that to hide that you really just like me."

"No I don't!" Sonic just laughed with Amy and Tails soon following, causing the echidna to just grumble. After a while, they all stopped laughing as they felt the rocket soon let go of the extra baggage it had and make its way to the ARK. Upon seeing it, everyone became wowed by the sight of it, while Knuckles grabbed control of the ship and did his best to avoid any space debris.

"So _this _is the Space Colony ARK where Eggman is hiding." Sonic said as he witnessed the massive space station. As the team became impressed, Knuckles drove the shuttle when he instantly saw it, a large rock that was floating in front of them.

Quickly he tried his best to turn, only to accidental end up causing part of the shuttle to scrape against the rock. The ship rumbling and creaking while everyone inside felt it.

"What the-" Sonic cried out as he handed on tight, with Amy doing the same.

"Is everybody alright? We should be landing soon." Tails then said, with Amy and Sonic nodding.

"Oh no," Except Knuckles, who moaned. "The hatch door is open."

As he said, the hatch of the shuttle had opened up upon impact. Yet what exactly would cause Knuckles to be so upset? As the only thing that seemed to leave the area were strange glowing crystals.

"Don't sweat it Knuckles." Sonic then said. "The only thing in the cargo bay is those Master Emerald shards. Right."

Yes, the shards that Knuckles had spent so long and now flying off into space were the pieces of the Master Emerald. Pieces that he had gathered for a long time, and was now flying off who knows where. Naturally, the echidna didn't appreciate Sonic's comment.

"What do you mean don't sweat it?!" Knuckles angrily said. "Land the shuttle and let me out!" He then got up only cause the ship to twist and turn.

"Hang on Knuckles!" Sonic tried to explain as his friend began getting up from the pilot seat. "You have to take the controls on this thing is going to crash if you keep that up!" He then tried to push Knuckles back onto the pilot seat getting the belt off himself.

That was a mistake.

"Oh no!" Sonic yelled out. Knuckles having gotten awfully close to a certain lever that may just spell their doom. "Don't touch that lever." Unfortunately by accident Knuckles did. This caused everybody on board to scream in horror as the shuttle is now out of control. The ship no longer able to make a proper landing, and instead began heading towards the ARK at a dangerous speed while also incapable of guaranteeing any of them may survive.

'_Aw man!' _Sonic thought as he grabbed on to dear life. _'I hope we survive this, otherwise Egg-Head will be laughing it all up I came all this way only to die because of a incopotent driver!'_ Heck, if anything, Sonic bet that rotten egg was doing just fine.

* * *

"Blast that hedgehog! This is _not _a good time!" Eggman shrieked as he avoided a massive fist that his creation the Egg Golem threw at him. The mighty hits causing one of the platforms to sink in a little, and after a few moments, fall. Thus leaving Eggman with little breathing room.

"Tch! Stupid machine!" Eggman shouted in anger, which then turned to fear as the Egg Golem heard that comment and slammed a fist onto the Egg Walker with Eggman on it. "Gahh!"

The mad doctor would normally be dead by such an attack. After all, he didn't have rings like Sonic, nor is he any durable like his cousin Maria. Instead he survived thanks to his quick wit, intelligence, and of course a small shield he installed just in case.

Brr!

A shield that shook and crackled unstably. While it had indeed protected Eggman from going splat, it wasn't meant for that kind of means he had to do something and fast. _'The only way I can survive is unless I destroy the Egg Golem.' _

A small twinge of regret came upon Eggman as he didn't exactly want to destroy his precocious machine. Then again, this is a battle between life and death, and no way did he want to die because of some fault in his own robot. Better to destroy it and make a newer-better-model in the future. So without further ado, Eggman struck.

"Take this!" Struck with missles that is.

The arments on his Egg Walker then began shooting whatever it had into the Egg Golem. Durable as it is, Eggman made the thing so logically he also knew its weak points. Such as how his weapons were more than capable of removing the fake rock armor which was really just armor to protect the metal parts that were highly sensitive.

Already pieces of it was falling off, revealing some of the metal hidden beneath it.

"Yes, just a bit mo-woah!" The Egg Golem, while lacking an actual mind, still had some basic programming in it. Programming that allowed it to know when its servers were in danger. Having noticed it's former master was trying to make a breach into it.

To prevent that, it tried crushing Eggman, and while the doctor knew his shield could take it, he felt there was no need to do so. "Up we go!" He shouted as the Egg Walker hovered a bit to the left, avoiding the giant fist.

While the doctor did that, he then started targeting some areas and then began shooting at them with his plasma balls. The Egg Golem's false rock skin crumbling further which revealed more of the integrity beneath it.

"Ohohoh!" Eggman laughed as he began targeting those areas to, but did so while having his Egg Walker running as another fist tried crushing him. "Missed me you pathetic bucket of bolts!" Eggman shouted.

The robot then tried head-butting him, but with his brilliant mind Eggman was smart enough to dodge that attack. While the Egg Golem is highly powerful-that was only in the physical sense. In terms of speed, it was rather slow. He could now see why it was a mistake to have Sonic go against the golem.

'_Not to mention that it may have been a mistake to allow those platforms on the back to form during battle.' _The platforms on the back were just there so Eggman could easily climb up to the head and allow easy maintenance. That was a mistake to allow that part of the machine to still function during battle. Not that he would say it out loud of course.

"Either way, time to put you down." With the final areas targeted, Eggman sent more than enough missiles to destroy the front part of the chest, causing the false rock skin to reveal the wires, and metal that lay beneath it. "Bye-bye!" With a mocking laugh Eggman sent one final missile that made its mark.

Boom!

Bzzz-zzz-vrrrr!

Twitching and letting out smoke, the deadly machine soon found itself malfunctioning. In a few seconds all movement ceased and it began sinking into the quicksand no longer a threat anymore.

"Haaaahahaha!" Eggman laughed it all up, pleased that he did to survive. His Egg Walker jumping up and down with his hands raised. He may not have super speed, strength, or any actual powers, but his intelligence and determination to destroy Sonic more than made up for it.

'_Now then,' _Eggman thought as he then began piloting the walker onto a new path. _'Time to get serious. This might have failed, but I can still capture and eliminate Sonic. Best to hurry though, because with all this time wasted, he must be heading to the ARK right now.'_

But first, he had to make a call.

Tapping a few buttons, he established contact with the ARK where the bat should be. After a bit of ringing, he soon made a connection where the mobian Rouge picked up.

"_Hi doctor." _She began as she picked up the line. _"How's it going?"_

Terrible!" Eggman said rudley. "Sonic and the others left the base and are heading your way."

"_What! What do you mean they escaped?" _She then shouted in response to his answer.

"They just got away, okay!" Eggman replied not wanting to explain that it might have been his fault they escaped. "Just be ready. They took one of my rockets and will be heading to ARK to stop my plans!"

"_That's okay." _Rouge cooly said without a hint of worry. _"I will go after them myself."_

"Excellent. I'm on my way." Shutting off the communication, Eggman then began making his way to the teleportation room to get to the ARK. But before he could go anywhere, he soon found himself running into Maria herself who entered the room.

"Maria!" He said a bit shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh-uh," Maria began nervously, the young hedgehog scratching her arm a bit. "I thought I could-well-you know, follow Sonic and the gang. Although I kinda ran into some...trouble." Trouble as in many of Ivo's traps and robots that she unfortunately met on her way here. Thus her rather late arrival.

"B-but ignoring that, I heard you scream and some loud noise. Is everything okay?" She asked worried.

"I'm fine." Eggman said feeling a bit strange on someone asking if he was...alright. "Just had some problems with one of my machines Sonic messed with. Caused a malfunction, but I dealt with it."

"I see. Glad you're alright then." Maria then said a bit happy Ivo didn't get injured. "Um, in any case, where is Sonic and his friends." She asked looking around the empty room. This caused Eggman to frown and grumble a bit.

"Sadly they got away. I swear that hedgehog always finds a way." Eggman mumbled the last part softly. "They took one of the rockets and are now heading to ARK."

"Oh no." Maria gasped. "If that happens, then they'll be able to shut down or destroy the control room."

"Yes, they just might." Eggman said as he then began piloting his walker as Maria followed. "Luckily it shouldn't be easy since Orbot and Cubot should have already activated the old defense system ARK has. So that should slow them down."

Of course, Eggman is completely unaware his robot lackeys haven't even bothered activating the defenses at all. Because of that Sonic and his team was able to easily make it to ARK despite their crash. This also wasn't including one small miscalculation Eggman hasn't realized.

* * *

"Hey, you two." Up in the ARK inside the control room is Rouge meeting up with Orbot and Cubot who are playing a card game.

"Oh, what is it Rouge?" Orbot asked as he put his cards down. "Is there a problem?"

"No problem, unless you count Sonic coming here one." She told the two.

"Sonic! He's coming here!?" Cubot said dropping his cards.

"That...is definitely a problem." Orbot then said worryingly. Knowing that if Sonic came here now, the plans to use the Eclipse Cannon will be destroyed. Perhaps it was time they raised those defenses now.

"Yep, a big problem alright." Rouge nonchalantly said shrugging her soldiers. "Which is why the doctor wants me to help defend this place. Which reminds me." She then leaned down a bit bending her legs so she Orbot and Cubot at their level. "Can you tell me the password for the space colony control?"

"Sure." Cubot then said before Orbot could say anything. "Here, I'll write it down on this paper so you'll remember it." Orbot just slapped his head.

"Why thank you, such a gentleman." Rouge sassily said with Cubot giving a 'Aw shucks.' wave.

"No problem." He said all embarrassingly.

"In any case," Orbot said grabbing Cubot's arm. "My friend and I have other business to attend to. Bye." Mainly to raise all the defenses before Eggman realized they didn't do so. As they left, the robots didn't realize that Rouge herself gave a grin at what she had accomplished.

"Hmm...Tricking that old doctor is just to easy! All right," Bending down Rouge giggled at what she had just done. Once she finished her laughter, she then resumed walking with the password on hand that allowed her control of the space colony. "It's time to get to work."

She then walked up to the control system where she then opened up a file where a password was needed. "The password is MA-RI-A." Then like that, she had access. Still, that name huh. "Maria...hmmm? The same as Eggman's cousin huh. Oh well…" She then went back to work not thinking much on the name coincidence, where she then began looking for something.

After a few minutes, she then found what she was seeking. A file that was related to Project Shadow itself. "This is it! Research Project Shadow, the ultimate lifeform." A being that she learned had astounding powers, powers that eerily matched the ones Maria had.

"Let's see now…" As she read the file, her eyes widened as she became surprised by whatever she just read. "What in the world is this? This can't be right! Just what is Shadow, anyway? And more importantly...Maria?"

Before she could make anymore assumptions, the computer began bleeping where it had detected a large amount of energy from the sensors outside. Energy she recognized as one thing only.

"Hmmm, I'll guess I'll just take the last pieces of the Master Emerald!" What luck to find them here. Such a twist of fate, and soon Rouge left with all her worries from before gone. As she left, she didn't notice one of the pictures on the file she read up moments ago. A picture of a rather strange creature, one that had a word beneath it.

Dormant.

* * *

**The battle will soon reach its end. The Chaos Emeralds are almost gathered, and soon the fate of the world will reach its conclusion. Until next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

A crash landing. Whenever such a thing happened either the occupants in it died or somehow survived. For the young heroes who made there way up to Space Colony ARK, it wasn't a joyous ride at all. Nearly getting themselves killed because of Knuckles bad driving, causing them to land rather dangerously in the open hangar in the ARK. It was a miracle they didn't die.

"What's up with that knucklehead anyway! Trying to take over the shuttle! I thought we were toast for sure!" Naturally complaining about it is the blue blur Sonic himself, having not liked being turned to space ash.

After crash landing in the open hangar, Tails had to help open the locked door while Knuckles just began punching his way out. After that all four hopped out of the broken ship more or less okay, ignoring the near death experience they had.

With Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Knuckles now inside the ARK where they had about two hours or so before the cannon Eggman used was recharged. Better put a stop to that and quick. Luckily, with all four of them together they should stop it.

"Huh?" Sonic then went as he soon noticed one of their members suddenly missing. A certain someone that had nearly killed them all. Knuckles. "Where did he go now?" He then asked as he and his friends began looking around. He had just been with them a moment ago.

Aboard his walker Tornado mode, Tails simply said, "Looks like he bailed!" To the exasperated hedgehog. Guess they should have known better. While Knuckles does help out from time to time, at the end of the day the Master Emerald is his top priority. No way would the guardian allow the shards to be trapped within the confines of space.

Last thing Knuckles needed was for them to float off into the void.

Sighing, Sonic decided there was no point in trying to find him. He'll come back in due time, just not at the current moment. While he thought that his number one fan Amy was busy looking at the interior of the ARK. Her finger touched the wall and soon found a lot of dust on that finger.

"This place looks deserted! Dusty to!" Amy says.

Tails nodded as he then gave a small explanation about the ARK that he learned through some good old hacking. "This place was shut down about 50 years ago because of a terrible accident."

'_Accident huh?' _Sonic thought as he gave the place a look over. While abandoned, he didn't see anything destroyed or something that compromised the station. Just what kind of 'accident' caused this place to shut down?

Tails continued on about what he learned. "The first Bernoulli spherical space colony called, ARK." The fox tells them. "When it was operational, it was the most advanced research center of its kind. But looking at it now…" He then paused off, with Amy finishing the rest.

"Now it's an abandoned ARK, wouldn't you say?" On that, Tails and Sonic could agree on. Shaking his head, Sonic then realized this wasn't the time to speculate and talk about the ARK. They had a mission right now.

"There's not much time left before Eggman fires that weapon again…" He then reminds Amy and Tails about their goal. "We've got to hurry! Let's find the cannon and destroy it!"

"Yeah!" Tail then yelled eagerly, not wanting his home to be turned to dust by some cannon. With that said he began clicking on his portable pad that was in his pilot seat trying to find something. Both Sonic and Amy getting behind him to see what he is doing.

After a few minutes Tails soon got all the answers he needed. This ARK station had a good defense against hackers, but Tails got through it anyhow. Though he did find some problems, mainly on what he learned.

"Someone designed that weapon to be impenetrable from outside attacks," He told his friends giving them a quick review of what they were dealing with. An image showing on his screen that revealed the high defenses that the cannon was in. "It's defense shields are super strong, so we have to find a way to destroy it from the inside."

Tails then grabbed something from below him which is revealed to be a white suitcase. He popped it open to then reveal none other than a yellow Chaos Emerald. The last one Eggman needed to have the Eclipse Cannon at full charge.

"Isn't that a Chaos Emerald?" Amy asked having heard much about them from Sonic whenever he went on his adventures.

Tails just smirked as he showed it off. "It looks like it, doesn't it?" He says revealing that it wasn't a Chaos Emerald. "But in fact, its a fake one I created after researching the real emerald! It has the same wavelengths and properties but is less powerful than the real one." He explains as he now holds the fake.

Amy and Sonic both looked in awe. To think Tails created his own Chaos Emerald, even if it is weaker. As for the young genius, he was impressed by what he accomplished. It wasn't easy to make such an emerald, and had made numerous poor copies before he finally succeeded.

As for what it purpose is, Tails quickly began saying his plan to stop the Eclipse Cannon. "It's designed to reverse the energy field inside the Chaos Emeralds and blow up." He revealed. "It looks so real, even a machine can't tell the difference."

Perfect! That meant that Eggman would be fooled by the false emerald, and wouldn't be any wiser. Sonic could already imagine Eggman's face when he saw his cannon go bye-bye.

"I'll find the power supply and destroy it." Tails then turned to Sonic with a plan for him. "Sonic, you find the control room, okay?"

"So the plan is, we'll switch the Chaos Emeralds when the machine has stopped, right?" Sonic asked for clarification as he held the false emerald. His buddy then nodding at his words. Enough words were said of course, as once the plan was made both Tails and Sonic began the plan.

"..." In the process though they had forgotten about Amy, who just watched them leave her behind. "I hate you! You guys always leave me behind and have all the fun!"

* * *

Meanwhile, as the three did all of that, Rouge soon found herself exiting the ARK and into the vastness that is space. Luckily for her, the space station seemed to have the uncanny ability to somehow produce air even outside it. Though some research showed that it was limited to a small sphere that covered the station, and that leaving it would have major consequences.

Not that such a thing would happen to her, as she wasn't that careless.

"Though it might not be easy getting to them." Rouge said as she stares at how huge the area is outside of the station. Whoever designed this place is a true genius alright. There were platforms everywhere, with small meteorites hanging around, some deactivated defense systems, and other things like crates and debris. It also didn't help that if she made a single mistake, she'd be sent flying out of the ARK's gravitational field and would either drift off in space suffocating and freezing, or fall towards the earth and burn up.

"Well, at least there shouldn't be any trouble getting the Master Emerald shards." Rouge said getting ready to find them. While there were some dangers being out here, all the defenses were off. So there was nothing to fear at all.

* * *

"Hey buddy, where are we going?" Cubot asked Orbot who had dragged him into another room with some computers.

"Well my dimwitted friend." Orbot bluntly said with Cubot not even realizing he was insulted. "Right now we're going to turn on a few things. Just go over to that computer and begin engaging the sensors."

"Sure thing." While Cubot did that, Orbot immediately began on re-activating all the ARK's old defenses. Due to old age, it was estimated that at least seven percent of the defense systems wouldn't work, but a full ninety-three will. More than enough to protect the ARK.

"So first let's start by activating all the old robots here." Orbot said pushing a few buttons so that the old GUN machines placed all around the station would reactivate. Oh, and he should probably activate the outside defenses to. This way no other intruders will try to enter. Plus it'll stop any attacks from the earth reaching them.

Once he began doing this, Orbot then began wondering where Rouge went.

* * *

"What in the…" As for the bat herself, she had been running along the path to where she was certain the Master Emerald shards were located, when suddenly an old GUN bot began hovering off the ground.

"Oh you have gotta be kidding me." She moaned as she swiftly jumped at it and threw a deadly kick instantly destroying it. Uh, to think that the moment she went outside to find the shards, suddenly the defenses just happened to go back online. She doubted it was Eggman, as he's still on earth. Which could only mean one thing.

'_Those two robots probably did this.' _She doubted they figured out her real purpose-aside from getting the Master Emerald pieces. No, this was likely a huge coincidence and they just happened to have turned on the defense system. Still, because of them things might be a bit more difficult in getting those pieces. Plus her smartwatch began detecting that the readings here are all reversed. She would now have to be more careful.

"Good thing I can fly." Rouge smirked as she then took flight. Luckily the ARK's limited field has an artificial gravity pull. So she wouldn't have to worry about jumping and then finding herself floating. But before she decided to go, she first programmed her smartwatch to tell her when she was nearby a Master Emerald shard.

At a distance she noticed a spherical floating 'rock' with a lot of green crystals sprouting from it along with some iron crates and jump pads. There were likely more of these fake crystals and she didn't want to confuse them for a precious shard. She's a treasure hunter after all.

Once she did that, Rouge immediately made a large jump.

"Hahaha!" She giggled as she then glided in the open space while looking for any of the shards. She circled around any areas that may have her prize, while also avoiding any of the security bots that have been activated.

She kept on circling the spherical area a few times, as there were numerous green crystals. Yet her watch didn't give any indication any of them were the real deal. Sighing, Rouge was about to leave when she noticed something in the build tower on the thing.

Flying over to it. She landed and saw that inside the open tower happens to be some pair of...boots?

"Iron steeled boots as well." Rouge muttered as she saw that this pair was really high grade. Why, by wearing them she could destroy the steel crates and maybe find a few prizes. Although…_'Why would someone even put these out here in the middle of nowhere.'_

Then again, there were a whole bunch of rings to for some reason. Maybe it'd be best of Rouge didn't bother questioning why eerily suspicious yet convenient stuff was here. Nothing was wrong with it after all.

"Even if it is weird." Looking above her-or is it down-Rouge saw the very thing that destroyed a good chunk of the moon. The currently recharging Eclipse Cannon. She had to admit, the device really is impressive. To think someone from fifty years ago could create such a world devastating weapon. The mobian bat could see where Eggman gets his smarts from.

Actually, upon gazing at the cannon a thought came to Rouge that maybe some pieces of the Master Emerald was above her. She hasn't checked all of the bottom of course, but going up wasn't a bad idea either. She just needed to find a way up somehow. Because while she could fly, the platforms above were a bit too far to reach.

Looking around, once more Rouge found a small rocket that looked perfect to take her up to her destination. Granted she would have to jump off in time otherwise she'd risk being blown to bits, but still a good way to get lift off.

"Alright, time to fly." Smiling she quickly climbed up and attached her hands to the rocket. A little kick and the rocket went flying with her yelling in glee. Even more so as she saw both the twinkling stars, and the twinkling light from her watch that was detecting a Master Emerald shard.

"Haha!" Jumping off, she then began gliding downwards where the energy readings were strongest, ignoring the explosion the rocket made at last. She then noticed numerous platforms where other ride-away-rockets were also at. Considering how the watch was telling her she wasn't that close to the shard, that must mean she must go hire.

"After a few ring grabs of course." Rouge giggled as she flew into some floating pods where she got a few rings in bundles. Eventually she repeated the process two times as she got higher and higher from where she once started. Her watch also bleeping louder and louder from where she is.

She _must _be getting closer.

'_Just need to do some climbing now.' _The bat thought as once she landed on a platform, she noticed the lack of rockets. Luckily the shard must be nearby and was only a platform or two above.

With her skills as a treasure hunter, Rouge easily began climbing up to the top to where the crystals should be. Once she got on the platform, the energy detection was bleeping at its loudest, yet no glowing crystal anywhere.

"Unless," Rouge then looked at some steel crates. Her treasure hunter instinct going off at the sight, a small smile forming on her face. Glad she brought those boots, she then swiftly made a kick to the crate which broke as easily as wooden ones. And what do you know, hiding behind it happens to be a Master Emerald shard.

"Yes! Only two more to go!" Rouge said as she nabbed the piece and quickly jumped off the platform ready to find the other pieces. However, when she jumped she didn't seem to notice someone far below her. Someone red, angry and desperate to find the shards just as much as she does. Knuckles now wanting _anybody _to take them away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Many things were happening at once in the ARK, with those inside having their own mission at hand. All for the sake of stopping the world destroying weapon that is the Eclipse Cannon. But in order to do so, many steps had to be taken to stop it.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

With a certain two tailed fox doing his best to accomplish one of them.

Up above in another room in the ARK, the ceiling blew up releasing smoke. From it though, one could see something coming out of it, a blue and yellow...plane?

'_Alright then, it's time to do this.' _Tails the fox thought as his Tornado landed on its legs in the room, then proceeded to move forward. Quickly taking out the two now operational robot guards that stood in his way.

"Okay!" Tails shouted in excitement. Now moving on to destroy the ARK's power generator. But in order to do that, he first had to deal with the other machines that got in his way.

"_Detecting intruder. Fire!" _The floating machines said as they began shooting missiles at the fox. Good thing he had a barrier on, as the attacks that impacted him did little to no damage. Though that didn't mean Tails could do nothing, as if he had just let them keep firing then his shields will go down and eventually he'll get hurt.

"Nu-uh!" Tails went as he then targeted the robots and shot many energy balls that blasted them to pieces. He then moved forward noting that each time he destroyed a room or hallway robot guards, the next door would open.

'_Man this place is huge.' _Tails thought as he had the Tornado dodge a barrage of bullets. Then firing back to destroy them. _'Good thing I got a map of the place. Thank you hacking.' _A bit illegal, but he was pretty certain the government wouldn't mind as he and his friends _are _saving the world.

Maybe when this was done, they'd also clear Sonic's good name.

"_Fire!" _

"Uh-oh!" Looks like Tails missed a robot, because it then struck from behind. His energy shield going down. Growling a bit, Tails turned around and fired a mini-missile that quickly destroyed the robot. The next door then opened up, revealing a room with crates, robots, and hooks.

Checking the map, he saw that he's _a long way _from his destination. Sighing, Tails readied himself as all the robots headed right at him. The things he did to help Sonic to save the world. Oh brother.

* * *

Meanwhile, another figure was at the ARK doing their own business. While not exactly something that related to saving the world, for the echidna, this mission was just as important than that. Maybe more so as the mission is his sacred duty.

"Now where are those pieces." After escaping that crash landing-which he blamed Sonic for-Knuckles has been on the move trying to find the pieces of the Master Emerald. Of course the guardian of the Master Emerald knew that they couldn't be inside at all. They did after all float off into space.

Luckily, thanks to his innate powers and connection to the emerald, he could locate them or at the least pinpoint their general location. Thus he knew that the pieces are actually still nearbo at the ARK. Just outside of it really.

That's why he did his best in making his way outside, where he now stands near some platform on a makeship meteorite with a building and tech all over it. Actually, when he looked up he noticed that he's seeing the very cannon _of _the ARK. How'd he even get here!?

"Uh, questions for another time." Knuckles thought as he rubbed his head ignoring ho he got so far away from the space station. He then yelped as a small piece of space rock landed near him causing the metal floor to shake. Taking a look at the surrounding area, he noticed that space debris was everywhere, and could land on either some crate or at him. It may be best if he got moving.

He then made a small jump to the next platform with a built tower on it. In doing so, he realized that he could jump a lot higher than normal, likely caused by the lack of gravity here. There was still some of course-explaining why he could still fall down-but he could go further with his gliding skills.

'_Still, I have to be careful.' _While he landed on the next platform, Knuckles saw that if he missed even once, then there would be no platform to stop his fall. _'Then I'd be falling onto the earth we're I'll burn up. No way.' _

He then began climbing the metal construct and focusing his mind to find the emerald shards. His own natural built-in radar for them not giving a 'signal' at all. So they must be separated.

'_Actually,' _Once Knuckles got to the top, he closed his eyes and honed his senses. Extending his 'radar' a bit further to see if he could find the shards. Soon getting a few pings around the area he was in, but also above him.

Opening his eyes, Knuckles soon saw high above his current location were even more platforms and weird circle meteorites that he couldn't reach. His sense though told him the other shards were way up there.

"Okay, just need to get the ones here, then I can make my way up." Knuckles decided as he then began jumping up and down on platforms. This way, he'll get a birds eye view once he got as high as he could. Of course he _did _have to avoid the occasional falling space rock that landed nearby.

In any case, he didn't really have any trouble doing his climbing. If anything, things were sorta okay, with the only problem being that he still couldn't sense any of the shards, or at least get their general location. Man was this boring.

"Kukuku!"

"What the-!" Only for things not to get boring as he then heard the noise of a creature behind him. Turning around, he then saw some blue...thing, with a piece of metal on it. "Hehe, finally some action!" Knuckles said with a big smile on his face.

While finding those shards were important, he wouldn't mind a good fight. The creature swung a tentacle at him, which Knuckles effortlessly dodged and then ran up to it. "Eat this you blob of goo!" Swinging his fist he punched the creature.

Pop!

Which died instantly.

"..." Sighing, Knuckles just then began resuming his search. To think the enemies up here were such weaklings. What a disappointment. If only there was a real person he could fight. Someone tough yet had good skills to match his. But also took things rather seriously than joke around like a certain blue hedgehog. As he pondered such things, Knuckles then heard a small explosion, and looked up.

"Is that…" Knuckles went narrowing his eyes. "Tails?"

Up above very high, Knuckles saw a small blue and yellow dot floating across the ARK and some of the towers. Now that he thinks about it, Knuckles _does _recall that Sonic and the others were planning on doing something that involved disabling the cannon. Tails must be doing something that related to it.

"...Better find the shards, then I can help him." While the hards were number one priority, that didn't mean Knuckles wasn't stupid enough to not know that if the cannon fired, there's a good chance the earth could be destroyed. Which _included _Angel Island. So with some hurry Knuckles went to try and find the missing shards. As he did though, he then noticed some movement far above him.

One whose silhouette he recognized.

* * *

"All right! I got them all!" Rouge has finally done it. It took some time, but it would seem she gathered all the Master Emerald pieces here in her area. What a major success. "Took a while, but totally worth it." The treasure hunter said with happiness.

Even though they were just pieces, they were still beautiful to look at. Now all she needs to do is collect the rest of them and she'd then have the complete set. Once that is done, she'd have the one and only Master Emerald, a unique gem that would surely be worthy to be a part of her collection.

"Now then, for the other shards." A few pushes on her smartwatch and she extended the radar to find that the rest of the pieces were...actually rather close by. Just below her really.

"Hehe. What luck." Rouge positioned herself on the platform and then took a small jump off it. She fell rather quickly as she zoomed by everything, meteorites, floating crates, platforms, and space debris. Eventually she soon found herself near some tower where she then slowed her descent by having her wings out.

She then landed gracefully and used her watch to try and locate the final pieces if she could.

"You!" Only to stop as she heard a very familiar voice. Smirking, she then turned to face the one who said it. All the way at the other end of the orange catwalk happened to be an angry red echidna by the name of, what was it again? Oh, right.

'_Knuckles.' _She sassily thought, as the two then stared each other down. "Long time no see treasure hunter." She began with a smirk. "Did you find _my _emeralds?"

"That's a good one!" Knuckles mockingly said. "_Your _emerald? Talking to you is a waste of time."

The two then looked down at the big platform below, the two then knowing what must be done. Talk is cheap, action spoke louder than words. As such, the duo then jumped off and landed down.

"Very well," Rouge said as she landed facing Knuckles. "If that's how you want to play, I will _take it _from you!" She declared.

"Hand over those Master Emerald pieces! Give them to me!" Knuckles shot back. Yep, neither would comply at all. So naturally the battle would be inedible. With Knuckles going with the first blow.

"Hah!" He said as he shot a fist right at her. To bad that while Rouge wasn't as strong as Knuckles, she was certainly quicker. With little effort she dodged the punch laughing at him.

"Oh my, how rude." She says as she dodges another strike. "Talk about a brute."

"Brute!" Knuckles shouted with a tick mark on him. "Oh you're getting it now! When I'm through with you, you'll be crying for days!" Strangely you'd think _he's _the bad guy.

"Oh we'll see about that." Rouge simply said as she then kicked her rival away with her feet. Standing his ground Knuckles didn't fall over, only getting angrier instead. With a roar he went back onto the attack constantly trying to hit her, only for her to constantly dodge him.

"Take this!" She shouts as she then did an axle kick to his face. She then jumped up and kicked slammed him onto the ground.

"Gah!" Knuckles had been overwhelmed for a moment. However he's no slouch in battle, and began moving again and just on time. A second later and he'd have found his face being stepped on by those iron boots Rouge had on.

'_Guess I better get serious.' _Knuckles thought as from nowhere he put on the shovel claws. While they were normally used for digging, they were made from a reinforced steel alloy meaning if he used this against a living being, it would hurt. A lot.

A fact Rouge recognized knowing she wouldn't get away with just a bruise. She might be outmaneuvering this block head, however if she messed up just once and got hit, it would be game over.

"Gra!" Knuckles shouted as he sent a barrage of attacks. Not even the famed treasure hunter could dodge all of them.

'_This is going to hurt, but it's better than the alternative.' _Rouge then lifted her steel covered legs and began deflecting some of those attacks. Whatever metal her boots were made from, they were clearly durable enough to withstand the shovel claws. True each hit did rattle her legs and she could feel some pain, but better that than a direct hit.

Plus, with him so focused on attack, he left a few openings. She took advantage of that and swung a kick to his abdomen which got him to twinge in pain. The bat then attempted to kick his face in but Knuckles crossed his arms over his head just in time. Her attack striking the shovel claws instead.

Knuckles was sent a few feet away yet as always he never fell down. No way would he fall to some thief.

"Hyaa!" Knuckles then swiftly rushed right at her with Rouge trying to throw a few rapid kicks at him. Unfortunately Knuckles saw through them all, avoiding them. This bat was fast, but Knuckles knew someone even faster, and is more accustomed to him than her. _'I'll admit this girl has a few more tricks compared to Sonic,' _Knuckles thought as he avoided another kick. _'But as if I'd lose to her.' _

Knuckles then readied to give the good ol sucker punch to Rouge, who realized there was no way she was getting out of this. Luck of course seemed to think otherwise, as no sooner had Knuckles been ready to strike, the floor below them suddenly retracted leaving them momentarily in the air.

"Woah!"

"Gah!"

Yet instead of falling, the floor instead sent them _flying up_. It would appear the gravity has been temporarily reversed as they were now hovering several meters than before. Rouge took this chance to land on a support beam, though Knuckles had the same idea. Like when they first met, the two stood on opposite sides with both pating a bit.

'_Dang it, doesn't look like he's even that tired.' _Rouge thought.

'_Come on, what will it take to bring this bat down.' _Went Knuckles. He wasn't too tired, but he thought for sure the bat known as Rouge would have fallen by now. Guess she had more stamina than he thought. No matter, narrowing his eyes he then began running right at her.

Rouge doing the same, ready to end this silly farce. With that the two then leapt with Knuckles aiming his fist with Rouge aiming her leg. Both shouted a battle cry ready to end it all.

* * *

While that battle went on, another figure had been busy with something else. Using hi speed, the famed blue blur Sonic soon found himself entering the area where to place in the fake Chaos Emerald. The control center.

"Hey Tails." Sonic then called out to his friend on the other end of his communicator. "I made it to the control center, and ready to end this."

"That's great Sonic." Tails then called out with some minor explosions in the background. Guess Tails finished his part of the job. "Ok Sonic, now put that emerald.." Seconds before Sonic could place in the false emerald, static overcame the communicator with sounds of struggling and grunt.

"Ahem," Then a new voice came in. A familiar one to. "Tails," The sound of Eggman's voice came out. "Tell Sonic to meet you back at the research facility! Now!" The voice then changed back to Tails, who no sounded worried.

"Sonic, Amy is.." Again though, the static came with Tails unable to finish that sentence, leaving the hedgehog worried.

"I didn't get that Tails? What's happened to Amy? Tails!" This...wasn't good.

* * *

**Amy caught again, that can't be good. The countdown for the ARK is nearing, along with this story. Until next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

It had been a rather tough battle. Outside the ARK both Rouge and Knuckles were now both high above the ground on the same construction tower, on a thin flimsy metal support beam. The two just staring at each other in both slight anger and determination.

Knuckles huffed showing that he was already tired as it was. But he never once put down his guard. The same of course can be said for Rouge, who to let out large breaths of air, a bit annoyed this man hasn't fallen yet. He's clearly made of sterner stuff than most people she fought.

Eventually the two then said at the same time, "Stop fooling around, and give me back _my _emeralds!" That surprised them both. Neither of them having expected to say the same thing. Though instead of laughing it off like one might see on television, it only served to make them angrier.

"What are you babbling about?" Rouge went unamused by Knuckles continued resistance. "You call yourself a hunter? Attacking a_ lady_...shame on you!" She shouted while throwing a nasty glare and a thumbs down sign.

Knuckles wasn't having any of that. Angrily saying, "What kind of _lady_ goes around stealing gems anyway?" He hurled back at her. Rouge only scoffing at the man's retort. She then stared at the Knuckles angry vindictively.

She then started walking up to him with the intentions of taking those shards from him. "Those belong to me." She said before she misplaced a step on the support beam falling over. "Ahhh!"

During that moment all her thoughts went blank. Due to her fear she forgot that she could simply use her wings to fly or even glide away. Instead she continued to fall into the open floor which no longer even reversed gravity like it had earlier. Instead, if she continued downwards, she would find herself burnt alive.

"Hup!" Luckily for her, becoming a burnt bat wasn't her fate. In just a nick of time Knuckles had jumped off and grabbed her hand, while his other held onto the support beam. Rouge opening her eyes to realize she wasn't going to die.

Knuckles then brought Rouge up, where the treasure hunter balanced herself. The two then looking at each other, in an almost touching moment.

"Keep your hands to yourself! Don't touch me!" Almost.

Now that just angered the echidna. To think this little brat just pulled her hand away and looked at him with utter disgust. "Is that how you say thanks to someone who just saved your life?"

"Saving my life," Rouge mockingly said not in the least bit looking grateful. "Don't think I owe you one! You just want to hold my hand, didn't you?" Knuckle gasped as Rouge just leaned in all sassy with a smirk on her face. "That's why you saved me! You're such a creep!"

"This isn't a joke you know!" Knuckles retorted not laughing at all. Can't even believe this dang bat dared to even say that he did it just to hold her hand. How utterly stupid! "Think what you want bat girl. I was saving the Master Emerald." He clarified.

Rouge just sighed, closing her eyes and having her head looking up at the stars. "No matter what you say, it sounds crazy."

Then, in a surprising twist Rouge took out every single one of her Master Emerald shards...and tossed them to Knuckles. The shards now right in front of him where he stared at them in slight surprise. He didn't expect Rouge to actually give them to him, at all.

"What?" Rouge just ignored his shock.

"Fine, then just take them." She tells him. "They stink like echidnas do."

"If that's what you thought," Knuckles said as he bent down to gather the shards before they accidentally fell. "Then you should have given them to me in the first place." Rouge didn't answer and that was fine by Knuckles.

Because now that he had her shards combined with his, he could finally do it. Taking out his half of the shards, all the broken pieces then glew brightly enveloping the two with a green light that shone like a star. Once it subsided, it revealed all the pieces having become one again.

The Master Emerald is whole.

"Finally." Knuckles smiled as he examined the massive jewel for any cracks, glad to see not even a scratch on the flawless surface. His quest was finally complete. Knuckles then looked up at Rouge, who just turned away with a pout on her face.

"What?" She looked away.

Sighing, Knuckles then says reluctantly, "I'm sorry...if I hurt you."

Then, using some weird power than hid the Master Emerald (somehow), he then left Rouge before she could say anything. The bat girl just watching as he ran off. Rolling her eyes while looking a bit bashful, she said, "We should get going." Then she turned ready to leave, but gave one last look where Knuckles ran off. With a small smile on her lips, she then turned back and left the tower.

* * *

_A few minutes ago…_

Some time before Sonic made it to the control center, back at Eggman's pyramid base, the evil doctor alongside Maria are examining some footage and video of his nemesis Sonic, where he just got word he somehow found himself in the ARK. How did that even happen, the defense system should have fired at him.

Groaning, he decided to just focus to see what those brats were trying to do. Enlarging the image of Sonic and his friends that were inside already. Tails on his Tornado holding...something. As he did that, a quick question came onto his mind.

"What's Rouge up to anyway?" Thinking on it, she hasn't even reported anything about the final Chaos Emerald. Is it possibly onboard already, considering that Tails is known to have it.

Tapping a few buttons, the monitor then showed a basic map of ARK, where he found the image and energy reading of the Chaos Emerald. Yet he found something unusual about it. "This is strange. It's showing energy readings from two separate Chaos Emeralds?"

Eggman then smiled, know having a good idea why there were two energy readings and what they were for. "Did they really think they could trick me with that fake Chaos Emerald?"

'_A fake Chaos Emerald.' _Maria thought a little surprised. She heard about them thanks to her grandfather, and knew they were strong. It was actually amazing somebody found a way to make a copy, shouldn't that be impossible? Maybe she should check it out.

Maria got ready to leave the pyramid to the teleporter when Ivo then stopped her. "Wait, Maria!" He told her with Maria looking back. "I'm the one that should be telling them the end is near, not you."

"Huh?" Maria asked a bit confused. "How come?"

"Because, now is the time to end this long drawn out battle I have had with Sonic." Oh right, Ivo did tell her that Sonic usually got in the way of his plans. So it made sense her cousin would have some kind of a grudge against him.

"If anything," Ivo continued. "I will now be marking myself in history as the ultimate genius!" Maria then awkwardly clapped for him, a bit confused by her cousins strange eccentrics but was polite enough to refrain from saying anything.

Ivo then got on the Egg Walker and made his way to the teleporter room. Before he left, he told Maria one last thing. "If something happens to me,I'm counting on you to finish the job!"

"You got it Ivo!" Eggman nodded as he then put his goggles on.

"Hurry!" He told her. "The moment of attack has come! It's now or never!" With that Eggman moved first entering the transporter, where the small circular panel then sent him off in a glow of light.

'_Hehehe. Everything is going to plan, more or less.' _The doctor thought as he felt himself being transported away. Luckily for him, while his cameras couldn't pick sight of Tails and Sonic, he already knew where Amy is. All he had to do was teleport next to her, and boom. He would have a hostage.

'_Piece of cake!' _Eggman grinned as he finally felt himself being teleported...To the outside of the ARK.

"What!" He shouted. What was he doing all the way out here!? He should be _inside _the ARK, not at the edge of it. Did he make a mistake with the teleportation coordinates? But he made certain he double-checked, so what could have gone wrong?

Eggman didn't realize it, but Rouge had played a hand in this. The mobian bat having done it for a specific reason. A reason Eggman wouldn't find out as he's grumbling at the bad luck he encountered.

"Great! Just great!" He mumbled. "Now I'll have to make my way all the way to where Amy is. This is going to be boring."

"_Intruder detected." _Or maybe not, as a few GUN bots that have been reactivated now hovered towards him.

"GUN bots. Excellent." Eggman grinned. "While I already have a map, perhaps you can lead me on a much shorter route." That wouldn't be happening, as instead the GUN bot began shooting at Eggman who gasped in surprise.

"Woah!" Had it not been for the fact the shields on his Egg Walker were on, he'd have holes in his body. "What in the-stop! I command you!"

"_You do not have authority over this and all other units." _The machine replied.

"What!?"

"_Only administer Orbot and Cubot have control." _Orbot and Cubot!

"Those idiots!" Those pieces of junk! They forgot to give him administrative privileges. Now he had to deal with all those machines and find a way to get to Amy. Grinding his teeth, Eggman just targeted the GUN bots and began making his move. This will be annoying.

* * *

Meanwhile, not having any real problems nor fighting any machines, the pink hedgehog known as Amy just stood around doing plain old nothing. "Darn!" This made her a tad upset. "Why do they always leave a sweet innocent girl like me alone?"

Ignoring the whole 'sweet' part, Amy had the right to be angry. The two males of the team having ditched her entirely. Granted, they made it on the pretense of saying it was for her own safety, which is kinda true. Though Amy knew the truth was, that they just didn't want to, how to say it, deal with her antics.

Ouch.

As Amy just kicked her legs, she then heard a mechanical sound followed by a voice. An evil one.

"Well, well, young lady? Is there something I can help you with?" Turning around, Amy saw a blaster with a missile aimed at her face.

"Dr. Eggman!" She shouted in fear. The doctor-who had for some reason soot marks on his vehicle, chuckled.

"If you value your life, you will tell me where Sonic and Tails are!" He told her in a calm threatening manner. His finger just inches from pushing the button that would blow her face.

"Eggman." The doctor then saw Tails himself, riding the two legged Tornado. The fox did not look happy. "Get away from Amy!" He shouted with his own weapons aimed at the doctor.

Uh, after destroying that generator Tails figured he'd meet Amy so when Sonic was done with his job, they could all leave. Now though, it's impossible.

"Ohohoh! Poor Tails!" Eggman mocked as his weapon is still aimed at Amy. "As if you can do anything about this situation. All I have to do is push this button, and it will all be over. None of your weapons even capable of reaching me in time."

Tails growled, angry to know that what Eggman said was true. He tried thinking of a way to help Amy, having not expected her to be caught by Eggman. His communicator started receiving a signal, a familiar one that he knew to be his best pal Sonic.

"_Hey Tails." _Sonic said at the end of his line. _"I made it to the control center, and ready to end this."_

'_He made it!' _Eggman saw him, but Tails doubted he could see his communicator, or heard what Sonic just said. Quickly Tails spoke to him hoping Sonic could end this fast. "That's great Sonic." Eggman then launched a few energy balls right near Tails, not to hurt him, of course. Instead most likely to intimidate him, which worked. "Okay Sonic, now put the emerald…"

Tails wouldn't even get a chance to finish his instructions as Eggman at last noticed what Tails had on him. Smirking, he then pushed a button on his dash pad which interfered with Tails communication line, allowing him to send his own message.

"Ahem." He began his threat. "Tails, tell Sonic to meet you back at the research facility! Now!" The line is going down, only a few seconds before disconnection.

"Sonic," Tails yelled as quickly as he could. "Amy is…" To bad the line went dead at that moment.

"Hahahaha!" Eggman laughed knowing he is in a position of power. Tails and Amy looking worried that their enemy held all the cards in his hands. "I can't wait till Sonic gets here. This will be fun."

'_Sonic.' _Tails thought. _'Hurry!'_

* * *

**Almost there. Just a bit more.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

It had been just a few seconds since the line to Sonic went dead. Cutting him off to what was going on. Meaning the hedgehog would do whatever it took to get to Tail's and Eggman's location. Going as fast as he could not even caring about doors traps, or any robot guards that were there.

Sonic should be here in little over a minute.

Vvvvvv.

"Well that was fast." Eggman said to himself not surprised that Sonic has made it here in exactly under two minutes. As expected of the fastest thing alive.

"All right!" Amy went as the door slowly opened up.

"Sonic!" Tails went smiling.

The metal door soon opened up, and from it _he _came out. The blue blur himself, smirking his way as he entered. Those obstacles in his way didn't even last a second. And while Tails and Amy are happy to see him, Eggman is more than quick enough to bring them all back to reality. His blaster now aimed at Amy, where a single shot will make things ugly.

"Let's take care of business first, shall we Sonic?" Eggman snickered as Sonic just scowled. Good. "Hand over the Chaos Emerald, slowly, and then we'll talk about your girlfriend. That is if you really care for her…"

Sonic narrowed his eyes, not liking that Egg-Head is threatening his friends. To bad that smile will soon turn into a frown. Because Sonic had the key to ending this all. From behind he took out the yellow Chaos Emerald.

Or is it?

_Handing over the fake Chaos Emerald, I can kill two birds with one stone.' _He'd get Amy away and in safety, while Eggman got the fake and installed it into the Eclipse Cannon. Where the fake would then ruin his plans. _'Though maybe I should have installed it first before I ran.' _Sonic thought a little embarrassed that he forgot to put the emerald in when he had a chance.

Sonic then took a peek at Tails, who also had the same thought. Giving Sonic the okay nod, also believing this will be their best chance at stopping Eggman. Just give him the emerald, and they were done.

Eggman then spoke again, the held blaster now away from Amy's head. "Put the emerald down right there and back off!" He motioned to the center of the room.

Still smiling, Sonic slowly held the emerald out carefully, and walked to the center of the room. "You've turned to a big-time villain doctor." Sonic then said in a funny way, causing Eggman to just scowl. A scowl that soon turned into a dark chuckle as Sonic stepped onto the center of the room.

Because with a small click and a push of a button, a clear glass tube then fell down entrapping Sonic. The poor hedgehog gasped as he became trapped, surprised at what had just happened saying, "Woah!"

The other two, Amy and Tails, also gasped. Like Sonic, their mouths were opened wide having not expected this at all. Eggman, now laughing, just pointed to Sonic saying, "You thought you could trick me with that fake emerald, did you?"

That got both Sonic and Tails to look at Eggman in surprise.

Tails, unsure how Eggman figured out, decided to ask. "So...how did you know it wasn't the real one?"

"Tails!" Sonic shouted having saw through Eggman's trick. By then it was too late, as the mad doctor laughed once more at Tails's answer.

"Because you just told me fox boy!" Eggman revealed, admitting that he didn't even know at all. While it's true he knew Sonic and his friends had a fake emerald on them, due to their readings he couldn't tell which was real at all. So he decided to see if he could trick and, and judging by Tails face he now knew Sonic held the counterfeit one.

"Now," He began as he stared at Sonic, who looked back at him in defiance. "For a little space ride." Eggman then explaining what his plan is for his hated enemy. Pointing in the capsule Sonic is trapped in at the moment. "The capsule clears the colony. BAM!"

In other words, Eggman is about to launch Sonic into space. The bam part referencing to an explosion, judging by the small bomb that's been installed onto the capsule.

Hearing all that Sonic showed no form of fear whatsoever. Instead, he calmly looked at Tails and said, "I'm counting on you Tails!" He then turned to Amy, "And Amy, take care of yourself."

The two looked on in shock and sadness while Sonic just stood with dignity, not even caring if he was about to be blown up.

"Farewell! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Eggman then told his hated ally with some respect that he was at least dying with his dignity. Then, just like that, Eggman pushed the button. A second later Sonic's capsule is no more, as it fell through the floor as if it had never been there.

Amy and Eggman then turned around where they watched through the clear glass windows of the room. At that moment they saw Sonic's capsule floating off in space. Where just a few seconds after being launched, it would then blow up in a fiery explosion that could be seen by anybody in the ARK.

"Sonic!" Amy cried out in horror as she had to suppress the urge to cry at her hero being turned to ashes.

Eggman though just stared not with a smile, but not happiness either. Instead, choosing to say, "Farewell Sonic...My admirable adversary." Even though they were indeed enemies, Eggman at least showed his respect. Knowing full well that Sonic may have been a nuisance, but a worthy foe that was the only mobian to actually challenge him.

"SONIC!" Amy shouted again, this time leaking a few tears. Ignoring her, Eggman just turned around no longer interested in the destroyed sight of Sonic's remains. Instead had interest in something else.

"Now we have some unfinished business to take care of." Or should he say, someone else. His blaster aimed at Tails who had remained silent after all this time. "If you give me the real emerald, I will release you both." He said. "You have my promise."

"Sonic…" Tails simply said.

"Huh?"

"Sonic asked me for the first time to do something for him." He told Eggman. "I won't let him down. I won't give up!" He raised his voice against Eggman, his eyes narrowing with a fiery determination.

Tails then stared at Amy, who then nodded as she ran off knowing what her friend was about to do. Eggman groaning as he then figured what this rodent is about to do.

A fight.

"Tch! Children." Eggman rolled his eyes as he then decided to check on the status of the Eclipse Cannon. He just needed a little more time before he could reactivate it. Then he could have Orbot and Cubot start it up and boom, hello new world.

"You're no match for me child!" Eggman then taunted Tails who didn't give in.

"I'll never forgive you Eggman!" Tails replied in kind.

The two then readied their mechs, began their aiming, and did what any person would do in this kind of situation.

"Lare beam!" Attack without any regard of safety. Eggman being the first one to strike as he unleashed a massive wide-ranged laser beam that instantly engulfed Tails own mech.

"Gah!" Tails cried out at the sudden attack. He expected missiles, lasers, energy balls, but a massive laser. Heck no! Already his Tornado took a good amount of damage. He had to run away from the beam and fast.

"Ohoho! Where are you going you dirty rodent!" Eggman taunted as Tails steered his mech away from Eggman's own. Once Tails got far enough, he began firing at Eggman in hopes to slowly wittle him down.

His missiles aimed themselves toward Eggman, but the mad doctor wouldn't allow himself to get hit so easily. "Oh no you don't!" Eggman shouted as he furiously pushed down numerous buttons of his owns.

From the sides of his Egg Walker, missiles came out and started flying. Instead of being aimed at Tails though, instead they headed at the bundle of Tails own attack. The two missile stroke each other setting them all off into a small explosion that shook the room.

Luckily for them, this area is quite durable, as even an attack on the windows would do nothing. Thank goodness, otherwise they'd be floating off into space.

Of course with that kind of knowledge, Tails would release everything he had on Eggman.

"Take this!" The fox then unleashed multiple energy balls that directed themselves toward Eggman. The mad doctor having no choice but to try and avoid them while also counterattacking. To bad he would still end up getting hit.

"Gr!" Eggman growled as he took two of those attacks that drained his shield just a bit. Looks like he'll have to play dirty. "Eat this! Time to become roadkill!"

He then had his Egg Walker run at full speed toward the Tornado mech. Gulping, Tails decided to try and dodge it, as his weapon system is on cool down for a bit. Controlling his steering, Tails swiftly avoided the head on attack, and then ran off while Eggman began firing a few beams with each one missing him.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Unfortunately for Tails, Eggman has his mega-beam charged by now. Had it not been for Tails sensor and the blue light emitting from the front of the Egg Walker, Tails wouldn't have noticed the attack.

"Not this time!" Tails called out with confidence. He had his mech dodge the massive beam just seconds before it hit the area he had been moments ago. With the beam activated, Eggman is unable to even move, or at the least could only move slowly. Giving Tails the chance to send some laser beams at Eggman's own mech.

"Oh no!" Eggman cried as his energy shield took another good hit, with his own mech slowly smoking. He had to beat this runt and fast! Growling he stopped his attack and commanded his Egg Walker to make a massive jump towards Tails.

Tails yelped as the Egg Walker landed in front of him, then started pushing him with ease. Much as Tails hated to admit it, but Eggman's walker is much more bulkier, and stronger than his own which is more specialized for speed. His mech desperately trying to slow its pushed descent but could do nothing.

"This is the end of the line brat!" Eggman said smiling with his beam slowly charging, ready to destroy Tails once and for all. The brainiac fox looking around to find a way for victory.

"That's it." He says in an act of inspiration. A way to escape defeat and stop Eggman. It would be risky, and cause him some pain, but hey, is better than being turned into a burnt fox.

Pushing down a lever, Tails had the engine on his Tornado jump backward at full force. Sure it did some damage, but he finally got away from Eggman. But more importantly, he got in position as well.

"Time to make some scrambled-egg!" Tails quipped as he then charged his own massive energy beam. One that Eggman could only yell at as he and his Egg Walker became engulfed in the energy.

"Oh nooooo!" Eggman shouted as his shields went down, and to make matters worse, at the center of the room where Eggman's at, the energy core exploded. Crippling his mech and ending him in one swift movement.

"Alright Tails!" Amy shouted with Tails looking on in triumph. Eggman of course near unconscious simply muttering on how he could have lost to some brat. A humiliating defeat indeed.

"Come Amy, we better stop the cannon now!" Tails commanded his friend who then followed him to put an end to Eggman's plan. The two leaving him behind without a care in the world as they left the area.

"-Here we are and, oh my, what have we here." With Orbot and Cubot having entered a second later through another route.

"Orbot...Cubot…" Eggman moaned in pain unable to feel much of anything after that explosion, his ears ringing. "Is that you?"

"Yes sireee boss!" Cubot said as he gave a salute. "We just got back from reactivating all the security measures we forg-" Orbot slapped Cubot on the head to shut him up.

"What he meant was, uh, that we have been checking the security." Orbot then said in hopes that Eggman wouldn't figure out their blunder in letting Sonic in. "On the bright side, Cubot and I have seen you sending Sonic into space."

"And saw that wicked explosion."

"Yes, that to." Orbot nodded. "So congratulations boss, you got rid of Sonic."

"Yeah man." Cubot went. "Now we just gotta wait until he somehow shows up to ruin your plans like always."

"...Shut up you two." Eggman went not amused by his duo's antics. On the bright side, with Sonic gone and his Eclipse Cannon slowly underway, he was certain nothing would stop him. Nothing!

* * *

**Short chapter, sorry about that. The battle between those two wasn't really long, even in the game. But hey, now we're near the end.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Inside the control room where all 7 Chaos Emeralds laid, Rouge is inside tapping on the computer while observing a few files. Also taking some time looking at those glimmering emeralds, knowing what they were.

"Legend has it when all 7 Chaos Emeralds are collected, the power creates a miracle." What that miracle is, nobody knew. But Rouge was more interested in something else that some fabled tale, but focused on the emeralds themselves. "I have six of them. They're mine, all mine."

This has been Rouge's plan from the start. These emeralds were practically top of the line jewels that could be found nowhere else. As a treasure hunter, she searched all over for beautiful gems like these, and having the Chaos Emeralds would be a fine trophy.

'_Shame I couldn't get the Master Emerald...but these will be a fine replacement.' _Plus, she could always capture that massive gem another time. Unfortunately for Rouge, her plans for taking the emeralds would come at a halt.

"What are you doing Rouge?" Only to cringe as she heard a sweet voice that sounded confused. Oh boy. Turning she then faced Eggman's latest recruit and speedy ally. Maria.

Walking toward her with a confused expression, Maria saw Rouge attempting to take the Chaos Emeralds for some reason. "Maria." Rouge said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm...not sure." Maria said looking around. "I was waiting inside my room when I suddenly felt a 'call' from this room. But, never mind that. What are you doing here Rouge?"

"I was...making sure everything was ready and set." Rouge answered poorly. Maria just raised a brow not exactly believing her at all. But if that's true, then why was she here. There's no reason to...unless…

"Were you...trying to take the emeralds?" When Rouge didn't answer back, Maria's eyes widened at the sudden betrayal. "Was this...was this your plan from the start. To take the Chaos Emeralds from us from the start. Or was it that someone _told _you to?"

Looks like the cat's out of the bag. Rouge had to admit, she didn't expect this at all. Now she had to figure out how to get out of this situation, knowing fully well she couldn't fight Maria head on. The girl challenged Sonic and actually put up a good fight. So how to get out of this mess?

Or maybe, she should just be honest.

"Oh well, not like I can get out of this mess." Maria's mouth opened a little, having not expected Rouge to just reveal herself just like that. The bat however just smirked. "Alright kid, I'll just say it. Yes, my plan is to take the Chaos Emeralds, all of them."

"H-Huh?" Maria just went.

"Yep. To be honest kid, I actually work for certain people, the government really." Rouge then revealed her allegiance. "Told me to keep an eye on Eggman's latest plans...and on you."

"Me?"

"Uh-hu. Confidential really." Rouge tells her. "In any case, my mission was to watch over you guy, then pull the plug before things got crazy." Rouge then looked at the emeralds. "As for those fine gems, well, I was told to stop the plan. For the Chaos Emeralds, I think I've more than earned them."

"B-but, we were going to use the cannon to help people." Maria tried saying, only for Rouge to sigh.

"Look kid, you got heart. But using a cannon pointed at the world...sorry, but that isn't really helping." Rouge said as she began explaining a bit to the girl. "Plus, it doesn't help Eggman's a bit of a loose cannon."

"Ivo isn't crazy!" Maria retorted back, only for Rouge to chuckle.

"Hehehe. Sorry kid, but Eggman is _far _from sane." Rouge then grabbed a piece of paper and tossed it over to Maria. A newspaper, the same one that featured Tails with the Chaos Emerald. It held a lot of information about what happened. Not just about how Tails saved the city from a missile, but also on who launched it.

"...Ivo sent that missile?" Maria then said in disbelief. Unable to believe that her own cousin would do such a thing.

"He did." Rouge then spoke a little softer, not wanting to hurt the kid seeing as she's so young. "Look Maria, I won't lie. I admit that Eggman has been acting a little...nicer to you." More so than those machines and anybody else he's been working with. "But trust me, he's done more than just launch a missile at the city. He's used his genius to whip up plans that would totally destroy the world at times, sometimes on purpose."

"But..why-what reasons..how come..?" Maria felt confused, scared, and somewhat betrayed that Ivo would...Would do all these things. She thought he was a nice person, if a bit eccentric. Not full blown super villain.

Rouge felt a little bad seeing Maria like this. It wasn't her style to see a kid look so upset. However, she needed to know about what her cousin really is. While Eggman did want to 'help' the world, it would be in his own twisted image. While Rouge wouldn't admit it, she didn't want Maria to get in to deep and realize the truth at the wrong time. And while she didn't believe Eggman would kill or even hurt her...there's still no telling what he might do.

"In any case," Rouge then continued on. "I have other business to attend to. Like with Shadow."

"...Shadow." Maria then went, recognizing the name. Forgetting about Ivo for a bit.

"You remember him?" Rouge asked.

"N-no. I mean...I do know something about him, just not much." Her memory is still rather cloudy.

"Shame. Because I've been starting to wonder if Shadow really is what he had been." Rouge then floated down in front of Maria, who stepped back at her drop. In her hands some printed paper showing some answers Rouge has been looking for. "Here are the results of the research project called the ultimate lifeform."

"Ultimate lifeform?"

"But, if this picture is of the real ultimate lifeform named Shadow...Then exactly who or what was it that being you knew so long ago?"

"Shadow...wasn't the ultimate lifeform?" Maria then grabbed her head, her mind throbbing as she struggle to remember. This should be impossible, while she couldn't remember everything, her grandpa told her all about Shadow. Yet the paper said otherwise.

'_I know my memory isn't fully back, but I can't recall anything about the creature on that picture.' _Maria thought as she gazed at the report. Looking at it didn't make her recall a piece of her past, just leading to more questions on what was it. Where it also made her question another thing.

Where was this creature?

* * *

While that was happening, somewhere else on the ARK, Knuckles found himself wandering as he didn't know where exactly he is. But he wasn't entirely clueless either, sensing something. "I feel some strange energy…" He said picking onto an energy source. He tried to figure out where it was, but instead found nothing.

Suddenly a bright light appeared in front of him. The echidna squinted as he tried blocking the light with his hands, feeling blinded by it.

"What in the world?" He said wondering what the heck was going on. It was then he noticed something coming out from the light. A blue figure popping out from the sphere, the light then disappearing with the figure dropping.

Taking a good look at it, Knuckles realized who it was. "Hey, Sonic!" He cried out rushing to his blue friend.

"..." Hearing someone call him out, the blue blur then opened his eyes and struggled to get up. "Whoa." He went as he stood while holding onto himself while trying to balance his form. "I wasn't sure if I could pull that off. Somehow I managed to use the Chaos Control."

Knuckles had no idea what Sonic was talking about, but it must involve the false emerald in his hand and that loud explosion he heard from earlier. Not knowing that Sonic somehow used the technique Maria used to escape that death trap.

"Chaos Control?" Before he could get any answers, Sonic fell down with Knuckles grabbing onto him. Seems the blue hedgehog was tuckered out. "Are you okay?" He asked worryingly.

Sonic nodded, then said, "I'm worried about Tails and Amy! I hate to ask, but could you help them? This is our last chance." Knuckles nodded making the hedgehog smirk. Right now though, he needed a plan, but what. Looking at the false Chaos Emerald, an idea began forming.

"I got it!" He yelled out. "Before the cannon fires, I'll slam dunk it in there!" With that idea in mind, Sonic swiftly ran off no longer even feeling the effects of the teleportation he just did, leaving Knuckles behind. Sighing, the echidna just decided to let Sonic do what he must watching him go off.

"Better watch out for yourself Sonic." Knuckles went before he left himself. He had a job to do.

* * *

"Uh, can this day get any worse." Eggman finally felt his head getting better, after the defeat from that rodent Tails. To think he would be bested by a child. The humiliation of it all.

"Oh come on boss, don't feel so sad." Orbot tried cheering him up, handing Eggman a wrench to fix the Egg Walker.

"Yeah. This defeat should mean nothing. Sonic beats you loads of times, so there's no shame in being beaten again." Cubot also tried 'cheering' him on with no success. The mad doctor just punching Cubot on the head.

"Ow!"

"Useless machines." Eggman muttered. "If only I had Metal Sonic around. _He _knows how to get a job done at least." To bad the upgrade was still being implemented in his greatest machine. It would take a bit of time before Metal would be back in action.

"Oh well, nothing that could be done about it." Orbot laid down in a relaxed position.

"True that. But hey, at least I got ya a gift to make you feel better." From behind, Cubot then pulled out a special gift.

"What's this!"

"Now that's a surprise!"

In Cubots robot hands is the yellow Chaos Emerald. And not that fake one that was blown up with Sonic. But the genuine article itself.

"How did you get your hands on this!?" Eggman demanded, not knowing how Cubot got this.

"Well," Cubot went remembering what happened. "During your tussle with Tails, it dropped out of his ship, and when we got here, I found it." Huh, a lot less anticlimactic than he thought, but no matter. It would seem that Cubot actually did something right.

"Whatever!" Eggman grabbed the gem without so much of a thank you. "Now with this, I can install the final Chaos Emerald and the world will be mine!" Laughing, Eggman then hopped on the Egg Walker and pushed a few buttons to get the thing working. He had to install this quick or it'll be too late. Sonic might be dead, but he was certain Tails and his other friends here might cause trouble.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Trouble that is coming sooner than later.

"Oh no! It's the alarms again!" Cubot went shivering.

"Oh dear, this isn't good." Orbot then checked the information from the database he's connected to to see what is going on. "Sir, it seems we have a problem. Someone is heading to the Eclipse Cannon room."

"Drat!" Eggman slammed his fist onto the console. Tails must have something in mind. Even without that false Chaos Emerald, he could still use that brain of his to cause unknown damage. He better nip this in the bud and fast.

"Shall we send in the guards." Orbot suggested.

"No, those pieces of junk are useless." Eggman commented. "Luckily, I have another person just right for the job." Eggan then began contacting Maria online, knowing what he had to do. "Maria!" He then shouted not wanting to waste a single second. "Someone is trying to get to the Eclipse Cannon. There's not much time left before the cannon fires again. Can you get over there?"

He didn't get an answer, the line going dead. His monitor though showed Maria making movement, so she must be on her way. "Orbot, Cubot!" He shouted at his minions. "Hop on, we got work to do." The two did as told and got on. Time to make certain the plan stayed on path.

* * *

**And Maria now knows the truth. What will come after, you'll have to wait. A bit extra to, as my job now requires a full on ten hours. I'll still keep on writing, but trust me, that's not easy. Until next time.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Time is officially running out.

The Eclipse Cannon is nearly charged, with it Eggman could use it for whatever threats he wanted. Possibly destroy a nation to prove his point, or even blow up the moon again for more havoc. Either way, the countdown has already begun.

Now heading to the room where the Chaos Emeralds are two hedgehogs from two different sides. One is the blue blur himself, speeding his way to stop the cannon before it activated. While he is worried about his friends, he feels confident that they can take care of themselves, with Knuckles on the way to aid them.

The second is a reborn hedgehog, one who took the place of the original 'Ultimate Lifeform'. And while she does not possess the title of said Ultimate Lifeform, by no means is she no pushover. Capable of utilizing skills the original could, more than strong enough to battle those stronger than her. Yet despite that strength, even the girl could feel overwhelmed at times like this. Especially with what she had just recently learned from a certain bat.

'_It can't be true what Rouge said...right?' _As Maria made her way to the center of the control room, her thoughts were occupied by the reveal Rouge said. Not even taking note of the beautiful scenery of space and the planet below. Instead to busy thinking about the things she learned.

Her cousin Ivo being a villain. Shadow not being the Ultimate Lifeform. The true purpose of the cannon. It made her head spin as she came to be confused by what was going on. Not to mention, what would happen if she allowed all this to continue?

'_This has to be a mistake. Surly Ivo would never try to destroy an entire city.' _Maria tried to think positively, but found trouble trying to do so. Because while she did have doubts about what Rouge told her about Ivo, it occurred to the young yellow hedgehog that she has never actually asked about Ivo's past.

Thinking on it, she knew absolutely _nothing _of his origin. Only what he had told her, that he's a genius like her own grandpa, and some bits of info from Orbot and Cubot. So other than that, she had no knowledge of how the world saw Ivo. Only that he's opposed by G.U.N. and Sonic with his friends.

'_And yet,' _Maria thought aimlessly grinding on a grind rail getting closer to her target. Where the intruder should be located at. _'I never asked about what it is he's done.'_

That might have been a mistake in hindsight. Yet it made sense as Maria had been 'awakened' in a world she knew nothing about, with only Ivo there to help her. He was more or less her only family member as far as she could tell, and didn't actually know what she would do if he were gone.

After all, with no family or friends in this world she knows nothing about, what could she do.

'_Maybe I should find Orbot and Cubot after this.' _Maria thought as she found herself landing on a platform, which led to a wide hallway. Orbot and Cubot seemed nice enough, maybe they could fill her on about her cousin. But she should first check on this intruder. For all she knew, the intruder could be planning on blowing up the ARK, and she would not allow her grandfather's greatest work turn to ash and flying metal.

As Maria ran a bit quicker, she then sensed a power up ahead. Chaos ...energy?

'_This can't be good.' _The energy she detected felt very weak, but she would have to be prepared. She'll get answers from Ivo later, right now she had an enemy to fight. Speeding up, she made way to the weak source of Chaos energy and ran noting a standing figure in the distance. A blue one to be precise.

* * *

"Alright then, now where is it?" It has only been a minute since Sonic left Knuckles to find Amy and Tails. Knowing those two, they'll stomp Eggman instead of letting him have the final Chaos Emerald. They may not have been as fast as him, but they were more than worthy of being Freedom Fighters.

Tails being a genius like Rotor, and Amy capable of handling herself with that hammer. In a way, he almost felt sorry for Eggman. Almost.

"Hehehe. Bet Sally would be really jealous about this." The blue blur smirked to himself knowing he was having a grand adventure while Sally was on the ground probably helping people out during this crisis. Boy will this be a story to say. The other guys will be so jealous of this.

Of course, that's only if he can stop Eggman before it is too late.

"Can't think negative Sonic." The hedgehog told himself, not wanting to be a pessimist. "Just gotta be fast and get this over with. Make certain Egg Head doesn't have anymore ideas when I'm done with this place."

Maybe he could have the government lock this place up. Because now that Eggman knows about this place, he might just come back and try to use it for his own evil needs. Granted he first had to clear Amy's name and his by extension-for being an accomplice. But the hedgehog felt that Sally should be able to make him a free hedgehog by the time all of this is over.

As Sonic ran, he then stopped himself as he came across a large hallway. He should be close by, and be near the heart where this operation will all end. Deciding to take a small walk to give his legs a break, Sonic headed down in a relaxed pace.

"You never cease to surprise me Sonic." A voice came from behind, turning his head back he saw Maria who found him and is walking by him. The female hedgehog looking rather impressed as she thought Sonic would be dealing with other stuff like robots and security measures the ARK had.

Seems Ivo's stories on his determination and capability of trouncing any obstacle weren't an exaggeration.

"You know, what can I say. I die hard!" Sonic then quipped as he began walking alongside the yellow hedgehog smirking. Then he produced from his hand the false Chaos Emerald which shone just a bit. "You actually saved me, you know."

Maria cocked her head to the side a bit, confused. But then a part of her somehow understood what was going on and what Sonic meant.

"It was a Chaos Emerald, wasn't it?" She said giving the emerald a good look while detecting some of the residual Chaos energy from it. Now understanding what her senses had been telling her. Yet it didn't make sense to her at all. "But, there's no way you could have activated the Chaos Control using an emerald that's fake."

She didn't know why, but for some reason she could tell the Chaos Emerald Sonic had was the fake version. She knew about it already thanks to Ivo, but had no idea which one was which, yet apparently she could. But it still didn't explain how Sonic could use the false emerald to allow Chaos Control.

Sonic just grinned as he then began speeding up, with Maria doing the same.

"So, I guess there's more to you than I thought ...Impressive." Maria complimented Sonic. He might be the enemy, but she could respect his power and ability to always escape troublesome situations. Sonic just chuckling accepting the compliment. "Just...what are you, Sonic the Hedgehog?" She then asked, having never met someone like him.

"What you see is what you get!" Sonic simply said as his feet began moving at an even quicker pace, Maria slowly keeping pace making Sonic smile. A bit glad someone could at least catch up to him. "Just a guy that loves adventure! I'm _Sonic the Hedgehog!_"

"I see." Maria replied softly as the two were now going at higher speeds with the hallway becoming an ever slow blur. "But, you do know I'm going to have to stop you." Sonic didn't look the slightest panicked at all. Just giving a wide grin at what was going to happen next.

"Ha! We'll see about that!" Sonic said. "Alright Maria, time for me to finish this!"

"I won't make this any easier for you!" Maria herself proclaimed boldly.

Finishing their statements, the two then ran soon stepping outside the inside of the ARK, and the duo soon finding themselves on an open pathway with numerous small asteroids and rings all over out in the open.

Time for the showdown between these two hedgehogs.

"Hyah!" Maria went in for the first strike. She leapt up and used her own Homing Attack to try and hit Sonic away. The blue blur of course thought otherwise, and did the exact same thing. The hedgehogs ball forms ramming against each other then separating away.

"Guh!" Maria went as she found herself landing on top of a nearby asteroid.

"Woah there." Sonic said having landed on another asteroid like two then glared at each other as they then jumped up ready for another strike.

"Chaos Spear!" Maria shouted as from her hand she then produced multiple greenish yellow energy bolts shaped like spears and had them aimed at Sonic. A hit from them wouldn't be pretty. Not to mention if Sonic got hit, he'd fall to his doom into the abyss known as space.

"Not this time." Sonic declared as he changed direction and landed on another asteroid. He then hopped onto another and another avoiding the Chaos Spears as each one would hit the asteroid and blowing them up. Maria having to life her hands to her face to stop the space dust from entering her eyes.

Sonic took that chance as an opportunity to strike back. Waiting for the right moment, he leapt at Maria avoiding her attempts to strike him down and then used both feet to catapult her away from the pathway. Effectively launching her into space.

"Sorry Maria," Sonic said a bit regretful he sent a girl into space. Though he felt fully confident the girl would be able to avoid drifting away or falling onto earth's atmosphere. His gut telling him Maria was more than capable of dying from an attack like that. So without further ado, he then began running off to the center while also picking up a few rings here and there just in case.

"Sonic!" A good thing to as suddenly in front of him a yellow light shone from it Maria came out looking more than a little upset. "Even without the Chaos Emerald, I can still use the Chaos Control so long as I have Chaos energy in me." She explained as she then ran up to him and gave him a punch onto his abdomen, knocking the air out of him. The rings he had just picked up flying away as he took on damage.

Maria more than accepting the lovely gift taking them away while Sonic was down. The blue hedgehog only able to get a few as he fell to his knees having not expected Maria able to still utilize Chaos Control. That was unexpected.

"This is for trying to drop me from space!" He also didn't expect a punch to the face. Oh man, he's going to be feeling that tomorrow morning. Being launched back, Sonic just gave a small glare as he then spin dashed onto Maria who felt some pain as she tried holding the attack back. Her hands feeling a slight burn from the spinning form Sonic entered.

Sonic then stopped and returned to regular form. Where he then tried kicking Maria away with a barrage of attacks from his own feet. Maria moving elegantly to avoid the attacks. Though even she found herself barley capable of even avoiding them. Unlike Sonic, she was still getting used to her enhanced speed.

"Chaos Spear!" She then shouted attempting to attack Sonic at point blank range. The blue blur expected that though, and used his speed to quickly avoid it while also throwing a punch that knocked Maria back.

"I'll admit kid, your tough." Sonic said before grabbing Maria's arm and then began twirling around while spinning her like a top. "But you ain't got the experience!"

Maria soon felt herself flying off as Sonic then let go sending her crashing onto another asteroid. Her back feeling the pain at the momentum she was thrown on, her head also feeling a bit dizzy from the forced merry-go-around she had been on. Standing up, she tried focusing her eyes when she then saw Sonic coming at her full speed.

Yelping, she then used the residual Chaos energy in her to teleport away and back onto the pathway they had been on. To bad Sonic had other ideas in mind.

"Try avoiding this." The blue hedgehog then said as he positioned himself on the asteroid and gave a strong kick that made the asteroid head directly onto the pathway. Quickly Maria avoided the first one, though certainly felt the shockwave and tumbled a bit while also being hit by a few stray pieces.

Clicking her tongue, Maria then tried focusing on Sonic again only to find him gone. Though in his place happened to be more asteroids that Sonic had sent right toward her.

"You've got to be kidding me." With a groan Maria then began running as fast as she could while the asteroids soon found themselves laning and exploding into a fiery mess like the first one. Sharp pieces of rock being sent everywhere, the shock waves messing up with her escape, and the slight worry that she might end up dead.

Luckily, she didn't have to worry about that.

"Surprise!" Because like her, using the false emerald, Sonic used Chaos Control to appear in front of her. Though instead of punching or pushing her to the exploding mess, he instead grabbed her and caused another teleportation. The two then vanishing away, and then finding themselves onto another pathway, with Sonic then sending her roughly on the ground causing all the rings she accumulated to pop out of her.

"I'll be taking those back." Sonic said as he regathered those rings. "Hehe, your definitely a tough customer, but seems like you lost." Sonic then said facing the downed Maria who at the moment is a bit tired to move. As Sonic said before, she lacked experience and wasn't exactly used to pain. Didn't help that she might have overdone it with the Chaos Spears, wasting her energy further. As such, Maria is now defeated unable to move let aside get up for the time being.

However, instead of feeling angry or sad about her defeat, maria had something else to say instead. "Hey...Sonic," She then began looking at the blue hedgehog. "Is...Is Ivo really a bad guy...Trying to...destroy the world?" She then finally asked, having gained enough courage to do so. Sonic looking at her in surprise, recalling when he last made fun of Egg Head and how she defended him. Yet now she seemed to genuinely want to know about him.

"...I could say a lot of stuff...but I think it's better if you ask him." Sonic told her his answer before rushing away. Believing that it'd be best for Maria to ask Eggman for the truth and not just him. The yellow hedgehog laying down on the ground, unsure how to feel exactly. Though she did have one regret in her.

If what she did before her defeat was the right thing.

* * *

Somewhere else in the ARK, Tails and Amy were walking where their eyes looked through the glass windows in the hallway they were on. The duo having a sad look on them looking remorseful at what had been done. Unable to have stopped Eggman from _killing _Sonic.

"Sonic...I did it." Tails said as he looked at the radio where Sonic once would have contacted him with. Wishing he could tell his friend that he defeated Eggman and possibly saved the day. Amy just on her knees remembering the explosion that killer her beloved.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"?" Suddenly, unexpectedly the radio Tails had began beeping. But that should have been impossible. Sonic died with all the stuff on him being destroyed. There was no way he could have escaped. It's impossible.

"Awesome job Tails!" But it would appear they were wrong, as they clearly heard the voice of one Sonic the Hedgehog, who must have known and trusted they'd defeat Eggman. The two allies of Sonic suddenly feeling their moods lifting with Amy standing up with tears of joy in her eyes and Tails smiling.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted with Amy jumping up and down a little.

"Look outside!" Sonic then told them both as they then did as he said and looked out the window. The two then squinted to see where Sonic could be. Then, far away hanging onto a pole, they saw him.

The fastest thing alive smiling with him giving Tails and Amy a clear thumbs up. As the two cheered glad that their friend is alive, Sonic just felt happy the two were truly safe. Now all that was left is to shut down the cannon with the false Chaos Emerald he had on him. Just a quick teleportation would do it.

"Chaos...Control!" Sonic then shouted.

...Only for nothing to happen.

"Huh!" Sonic then tried checking where he placed the emerald, only to find nothing on him. But that should have been impossible. He had the false emerald on him during-

"Maria!"

* * *

Walking slowly back to the ARK, feeling a bit tired. Maria gazed at the false emerald in her hand, the gem now a dark grey color as the yellow hedgehog drained all the energy from it. Having stolen it under Sonic's nose when he wasn't looking. The energy having helped recovered some of the energy she lost.

"I hope...this all ends well." She simply said as she walked back to the ARK, ready to ask Ivo some questions.

* * *

"Finally, I'm here." Entering the control room with happiness, Eggman along with Cubot and Orbot. The mad doctor himself showing utmost pleasure as he held the final Chaos Emerald in his hand. "With this, I will now hold the _power _to command the world to either submit to me, _or _show them the consequences if they _don't_!"

"I say blow up antarctica. I never liked that place." Cubot suggested on what place to annihilate in case the people refused to obey.

"Oh please, what a silly idea." Orbot told his companion. "The desert is a much better place to target."

"Oh, oh. Then how about egypt!" Cubot then suggested what may as well be the same thing as Orbot, who just shook his head. Eggman then slamming his head onto both of them annoyed by their antics.

"Quiet!" He told them. "If anything, I'd blow up that silly, tupid Acorn Kingdom. Oh how I wish I could see their faces when they turn to ash. The princess especially. Ohohohohoh!" Eggman then placed the final emerald along with the others, causing the machine to glow ominously.

"Hahahaha! This completes my plan to take over the world!" He shouted in joy. "Now begins the glorious era of the Empire of Eggman!" The machine then began rumbling as the final piece was in place.

"Shame Maria isn't here to see this happening." Orbot said glad to know at least _one _person treated him and Cubot right.

"Oh yeah, where is she anyway?" Cubot asked.

"Maria huh." Eggman then noticed how his cousin wasn't here at all. Most likely dealing with the intruder still. "Yes, a shame she isn't here to see my triumphant victory. But no matter, she'll see soon enough. Along with the rest of the _world_! Hahhahahahahah!"

The other two laughed with their boss, all of them laughing as the machine slowly started up. Yet in doing so, none of them noted the red flashing lights and the nearby monitor saying WARNING constantly flashing. They also didn't notice the strange shaking somewhere in the ARK. Where while nobody could hear it, a large growl could be heard.

* * *

**Almost there people. The final countdown is about to begin. Yeah!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

It's happening.

It's _finally _happening!

The final Chaos Emerald had been inserted into the Eclipse Cannon. With it, he could use it to destroy some small part of the world or the moon again, 'persuading' them to give him full control over the planet. Where he would finally be the rightful ruler of earth once and for all. Not even Sonic could stop him at all.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Or at least it should have.

"Argh!" Eggman shouted a red lights kept flashing with a warning signal coming from the computers. The mad doctor upset that his good mood having been brought down by all this noise. "...what...what the...What's going on!?"

"I don't know boss, but it can't be good." Orbot said looking over the computers, finding himself locked out. All the systems no longer allowing him access at all. That wasn't good.

"Oh no, it must be the end times!" Cubot would normally get a hit for such a remark, but Eggman wasn't in the mood. Not to mention he feared Cubot just might be right.

"Let me check!" Eggman went up to the main computer and started pushing some buttons. The coordinates were set, full power was on. Yet still, nothing happened. "Why doesn't the cannon fire?" The mad doctor asked out loud.

His question would then be replied as something from the computer activated.

"Boss, look." Orbot pointed with Eggman checking what was going on.

"What? What's happening here?" Suddenly mass amounts of data began flashing through the computer. All sorts of formulas, data, and other things that Eggman couldn't understand as it was flying by to fast. However the glimpses he saw told him something was coming. Something very bad.

Especially when from the data, a video link popped out. One that showed a very familiar face that Eggman recognized.

"It's...It's my grandfather, Gerald Robotnik!" Eggman shouted i shock with Orbot and Cubot also looking surprised. The very man that inspired Eggman and who's journal led him to Maria and the ARK. Now on screen looking tired, beaten, and tied up to a chair with a dead look in his eyes. And upon seeing the way his grandfather appeared, Eggman felt a mall chill down his spine, feeling something was wrong, very wrong as he placed his hand on the screen.

Just what was going on here?

* * *

Elsewhere, Sonic had found his way back into the ARK, and met up with Knuckles, the two running inside.

"So you're saying this Maria girl took the fake Chaos Emerald?" Knuckles asked Sonic who grimly nodded.

"Yeah. Girl was sneaky enough to get it off me." He didn't see that coming alright. Now he had to do something to stop the Eclipse Cannon before firing, and with that ake emerald gone, he'd need to think of something new. Like, destroying the control panels? That seems to work on television.

Of course, such a faulty theory would be stopped as suddenly the entrances and doors began sealing up. The two heroes stopping as they looked around with worry.

"What's that...that vibration!?" Knuckles went as he felt the floor shake along with Sonic. The two having a slight hard time standing still.

"Hey wait," Sonic suddenly said while doing his best to keep himself still. "Someone is coming!" True to the hedgehog's words, his own skill to detect someone came down. From the ceiling a mobian bat fell down landing gracefully, a person Knuckles knew quite well.

"You! You haven't given up yet?" Knuckles raised his guard, under the belief Rouge still wished to battle for the emeralds. Here he thought it would be over as well. Guess not.

However, instead of any snark replies or attempts to attack, all Rouge said was, "It's all over for us!" Greatly confusing the two.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles questioned still not sure what Rouge was trying to do. Yet didn't attack her as he could sense her fear.

Sighing, Rouge just answered figuring there was no point in hiding her secrets. "I've just received a message from my boss. This space colony ARK, is currently approaching the earth at an incredible velocity." That explained all the strange shaking. Yet Rouge continued on with the bad news. "It probably...will impact earth."

The two gasped at that with Rouge looking none any happier. None of them even believing what was happening. Yet the shaking of the entire station said otherwise. It was then Knuckles saw a monitor being active, showing some old guy that looked rather unhealthy.

"What's that on the screen?" Hearing his voice, all three then went up to it. Figuring maybe this screen had the answers they were looking for. Unknown to them all though, it wasn't just them or even Eggman who were receiving this message. In the Ark, and somehow all over the world this message was currently being relayed interfering with all signals.

Now everyone could see the poor beaten man who was tied up. Then, the man spoke.

"_This i_s a death sentence_, for every human living on earth."_ Gerald Robotnik frighteningly said to all those listening. Everyone becoming scared at what was being said by this man, with children looking away. _"If my calculations are correct, the Space Colony ARK will impact the earth in 27 minutes, 53 seconds, and all of you will be destroyed, along with you beloved planet earth."_

At this point people all over the globe were panicking at this. Some shivering in fear, others fighting, and those thinking desperately of a way off the planet despite the futility of it. Even worse for those on the dark side of the planet, who could see something bright coming at them. It was the Space Colony ARK, making its way to the planet as it was slowly entering the earth's atmosphere

Meanwhile, back on the ARK, the entire group consisting of Tails, Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge were all there at the monitor. Normally Sonic and Amy would have hugged Sonic, but right now they are focused on the message. A death message to be exact.

"_I plan to give a taste of my revenge once all the seven Chaos Emeralds are collected." _The long dead doctor said sinisterly, revealing that he did something to the ARK if it involved the Chaos Emeralds. _"Once I initiate this program, it cannot be diabled."_

* * *

"_All of you ungrateful humans, who took everything away from me, will feel my loss and despair!"_

Inside the ARK listening, a young girl was in tears as she heard her beloved grandfather's message. On her knees as small bits of tears leaked out as she watched the message. Horrified at what was being said.

On screen, someone then said something to the doctor as the screen continued to glitch and turn red. _"Is there anything else you want to say?"_

"_No." _Gerald Robotnik simply said to whoever talked to him.

"_Ready." _The voice then said with the hearing of clicking heard. Maria then turning away as she knew what was happening next. Closing her eyes when suddenly..she felt something….

* * *

"What's going on here? Who is that?" Amy said as the message then began repeating itself. Going on a loop not revealing what had likely happened to the doctor when he first finished.

'_Those idiots!' _Sonic thought angrily. While he did feel bad for this old man, it's clear he did something in the ARK that involved the Chaos Emeralds. Even worse, the government or whoever recorded this _knew _what this man did. Yet did _nothing at all._

Maybe that's why the ARK had been hidden, on the off chance to throw people off from finding it, then inserting the Chaos Emeralds. But still, this seemed like a bad idea. They couldn't have done more at all to it? Like, destroy the control room or something? Instead they just left the ARK alone with not even any security. Talk about a bad defense.

"Hey!" Knuckles shouted as the entire room began shaking even more. "The vibration is getting worse!" Indeed it was. Telling everyone what was going, that the ARK was heading to earth at a frightening speed. Yet before anybody could make any plans, they all heard a voice they knew well enough.

"Gerald Robotnik…" Turning, everyone saw Eggman who looked sad, his robot minions following him not saying a word. "...One of the greatest scientific minds in the world, and my grandfather."

This made everyone gasp, as they never realized that the man on screen could be related to Eggman. Knuckles clenched his fists, thinking Eggman must have known about this.

"What!? I knew you were behind all this! Stop it right now, or else!" Eggman simply scoffed as he simply refuted Knuckles wild conclusion.

"I'd have done this a long time ago if I had a chance." Eggman revealed.

"What do you mean?" Sonic then asked seriously. Gazing at Eggman, his long time nemesis, for an answer. The mad scientists eyes widened at the sight of Sonic, thinking he had been killed.

"Your pretty persistent for a hedgehog, aren't you." He then said getting over it, not even surprised Sonic somehow escaped with his life. "Your still alive, huh?"

"Pay up." Cubot said to Orbot, who gave him good old cash. The two having made a bet if Sonic had survived or not. Clearly Cubot chose the winning side. Ignoring their banter though, Sonic continued on.

"Huh, just letting Knuckles pilot the shuttle on the way over here was more dangerous than you ever could be." Sonic joked while Knuckles just fumed at his choice of words. Eggman ignored Sonic and just began walking toward the group with Orbot and Cubot following behind. Rouge soon saw something in Eggman's hand.

"What is this?" She said as she stared at the item in question.

"This is my grandfather's diary." Eggman told her. Interested in it, Rouge grabbed it and walked toward a small device where she promptly put the old book in it.

Rouge then began reading the words she aw saying them out loud so everybody could hear it. "I don't quite know what happened or what went wrong. Was it a mistake to create the ultimate lifeform? I thought it would be something that benefited mankind. But then the military guard landed on the colony that day.

Everybody listened closely, as they knew that those were the words of Gerald Robotnik. Who had revealed his thoughts on the astrayed accident that occurred in Space Colony ARK.

"They were sent to destroy the research project I had been working on. My colleagues at the research facility, my granddaughter Maria. I hope you are all safe."

* * *

_50 Years Ago…_

"_The colony was completely shut down, probably to keep it from falling into the wrong hands." Gerald Robotnik wrote down in his journal looking close to the edge of despair. "The ARK was shut down under the premise that there had been an accident."_

_Gearald then looked at a small list, and then at a file featuring a freezing capsule._

"_I found Shadow's name under the list among those who had died. My own creation...my own son...killed." Gerald grieved. "Even worse though, when the ARK shut down, it was discovered my granddaughter Maria had been found but somehow...changed. Now she's kept frozen and being prodded like a lab rat, making me wonder if death would have been better for her." _

_Yet the doctor wouldn't know. All he knew was that everything he loved had been taken from him. All because of his research, just because he wanted to..wanted to..help the world. Losing everything just because of that._

_Slowly, the doctor could tell he was losing it. His grip on reality faltering, as he now had nothing to truly live for. His friends gone, his creation killed, his granddaughter taken never to be seen again. All he could think about was avenging that which he lost. No longer caring about others any more._

* * *

_Unknown time…._

_It took time, but soon after this moment the doctor could only think about one thing. Revenge. That was all he could think about, over and over. Losing control of his own thoughts. It was all he wanted, wanted everything to end._

_It would be years later where he would then have an idea. A dark idea that would help him get his revenge. Using his original projections, completing a project called Shadow. Yet different from the one he lost._

_Designed its mind to be perfect. Pure. He would leave everything to _it. _But as a fail safe, he decided he must also do something about his granddaughter._

_It wasn't easy, but he managed to fool those that imprisoned him to give a small access to Maria. Her mind to be specific. Had it been the old him, he'd have never have done this. But he wasn't the kind old man from years ago anymore. No, sadly he was something else, something much worse._

_A human full of bitterness and despair._

_Someone who reached the lowest point, that would do anything to accomplish his revenge. As such, his desperation made him more and more warped. Causing him to erase certain parts of his granddaughters memories, but also doing something else. Something that will shut down her conscious, and allow...it to take over._

_Then, on the off chance she's awakened and released to the world, where then-_

* * *

"-if you wish, to fill the world with destruction…" Rouge finally finished the last part of the diary, where her eyes widened as she then faced Eggman with everybody else.

"Oh, so that's why you released Maria. Because you originally thought it had been Shadow." Eggman merely nodded. When he first read the diary, he had been confused by that section and merely thought his grandfather was just making stuff up, a side-effect of his descent to despair. But now he knew better, after seeing what was going on.

"The core of the Eclipse Cannon is now highly reactive and explosive." Eggman said now explaining why though. "This is because the energy of the Chaos Emeralds is overpowered. If the coony collides with earth, it will shatter into pieces like my grandfather predicted. That mad scientist!"

"That should be you, right?" Amy then said making a good point.

"She makes a stellar argument boss." Cubot agreed with Orbot subtly nodding. The doctor just clicking his tongue deciding to ignore that remark, as he had other things to worry about. One Tails is also in agreement with.

"We have to stop the space colony now!" Tails retorted with everyone nodding.

"The Space Colony ARK position may have shifted due to the amount of energy given off by the emeralds." Eggman then tells them. "We have to stop the energy!"

"But how?" Tails questioned, as neither he nor Eggman, to excellent geniuses, couldn't figure it out. They were stumped, and had no answers at all. The two racking their minds to think of something.

"Hmmm." Rouge went pondering this for a bit. An idea came to mind, recalling what she saw earlier. "That's it! There is a way to stop the energy. We have to use your emerald."

Knuckles eyes widened at what Rouge said, but then gasped as he understood. Rouge nodding. "You're the one who told me that the Master Emerald has the power to stop the Chaos Emeralds!"

"That's right." Knuckles then took out a shrunken Master Emerald, making it easier to carry. "If I use this, we just might be able to stop the Chaos Emeralds!" This was it, this was their plan. They had only one shot at this. If they failed the earth was doomed. So they must act.

Quickly!

* * *

**And now we are entering the final moments of the ending. Get ready.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

The time was now, to end the madness that would cause the destruction of the entire planet. Everybody together as they quickly decided to make a plan. Tails observing the screen above to see what they can learn.

"The reaction of the Chaos Emeralds is moving towards the cannon's core! It may be too late!" Tails told everyone as he checked on screen of the ARK's map. Already revealing bad news that might make their plan null.

Eggman though had other ideas. "There still may be some time left, if we pull together."

"Never thought I'd here the bass say that." Orbot told Cubot who nodded.

The doctor just ignored them continuing his explanation. "We might be able to get to the shortcut that leads to the core." Eggman pointed at a part of the map that should help them. Tails checked the map to see if this is true, and discovered it to be correct.

"But," The fox went. "While this can help, none of us are fast enough to reach it in time. None of us except…" Eggman along with everyone else stared at the world's fastest hedgehog who only grinned while doing some quick stretches to loosen those muscles.

"No worries, just leave it to me! I'm the world's fastest hedgehog!" The hedgehog sired with Amy swooning a bit.

"Then let's get to work!" Eggman then shouted as everyone then got into their positions.

* * *

The ARK, now that it was fully active on its malicious programming, a new set of defenses have been activated. Everything is fully online, with nobody able to alter its programming. New robot machines were active, security locks made stronger, the ARK becoming a whole lot more dangerous than ever.

Boom!

To this young fox though, it didn't matter.

"Alright, I'm on my way!" Tails the Fox declared as he jumped down with his Tornado mech with an objective in mind. Which was getting to the core of the cannon, where nothing would stop him. The young mobian sending his missiles at the locked door to break through, only to be met by a humanoid machine guard that held a massive shield and a gun.

"No time!" Tails replied, not wishing to study these machines even if they are impressive. He tried shooting at it only for the shield to block his attacks. Gritting his teeth, Tails just kept shooting while walking closer to it. The robot sensed this and backlashes him with the shield, sending Tails back a few feet.

"Woah!" Tails went having not expected that, already having taken damage. That wasn't good at all. He had to make way without too much damage to his machine, otherwise the plan would be ruined. So quickly he analyzed the robots attack pattern, and when it lifted it's shield he struck gold by shooting when it became unprotected. The guard now being demolished, allowing the next gate to be open.

As he entered the next area, he got a call from Eggman. _"All right Tails, now destroy the security door leading to the Cannon's Core." _Yes, with that things would proceed well for the rest of the team. Of course it wasn't just Tails who is acting either.

* * *

"All right, now it's my turn." Eggman also aimed to help, Orbot and Cubot not with him at the moment and were instead placed in the control room to try and slow down the virus as best they could. All hands were needed, even those two idiots. Good thing they were at least capable in handling machinery.

Multiple guards noticed Eggman who boldly walked on his Egg Walker. Like Tails, Eggman needed to cause his own fair damage, and what could be better than blowing up machines.

"Sorry, but you're in my way." Eggman scoffed as he destroyed those robots. A bit sad to see such good technology go, but he had more important things to do first. Mainly to help Sonic.

'_Ugh. Never thought I'd be doing this.' _His gut already felt weird. Oh well, nothing he could do about it. He may hate that hedgehog, but he knew better than to fight against him which could cause the destruction of the world.

'_Still though,' _Eggman thought as he had his Walker get on a platform which slowly made him rise, destroying any guards up his way. _'I never thought my grandfather would be capable of this.' _Yet it made total sense in a sad way.

Being locked away, forced to do research for a group that would soon kill him, his creation Shadow dead, and Maria locked away while being studied. Having lost all his friends and allies just because of some stupid reason. It went to show a man at his lowest point would do anything to get revenge. It didn't pass Eggman that in a sense...he was actually like that.

Having been more than willing to blow up a city with him still in it if it meant to get rid of Sonic. Made him question if all Robotniks has this condition. Hopefully if he ever had descendants, they wouldn't be crazy.

Eggman passed through a few security gates, sending plasma missiles at anything that moved.

"Graa!"

"Oh my!" Which included strange water liquid monsters with some control devices on their heads. Why, they looked like...Chaos?

"_Huh, guess you weren't the only one to mess with eldritch abominations." _Orbot says on his communication line with the sound of tapping in the background. Likely still doing his best to slow the descent of the ARK.

"_Yeah boss. Those guys look kinda like chaos only smaller."_ Cubot put in his two cents. _"You sure you'll be okay?"_

Of course I'm sure." Eggman said dodging the creatures outstretched liquid limbs that hit his mech causing minor damage, but nothing serious. "I'll admit, its amazing my grandfather somehow created his own artificial monsters, but clearly they're much weaker."

To prove his point, Eggman shot a few heat seekers that instantly killed the monsters. They screeched as they bloated up then exploded into a watery mess. Eggman just smirked, knowing that the real Chaos would have been much tougher. Still, he's rather amazed that his grandpa actually made such clones.

'_Gah, enough of that!' _Shaking his head, Eggman moved on to focus on the mission at hand. As he walked through the next gates, he got in contact with Tails.

"_Great Eggman! There should be a security door somewhere in this room." _Right, right, he knew that already. Dang fox telling him what to do. With a sigh, Eggman still decided to get right to it. Though he would have to be careful as he noticed that up ahead were more machines, lasers, and some vile green liquid that looked far from safe. Actually toxic really.

"I bet that bat is doing better than me." In fact, best to give her a call.

* * *

How did the people even get lava up here? That is the question Rouge asked herself while landing on a stone pillar with sand on the floor. Why would an advanced station even need sand in an area like this?

'_Oh boy. Just another strange place.' _The mobian bat thought as she started climbing down not really minding it to much. So long as she was careful, she wouldn't end up turning into a burnt bat.

While climbing down, Rouge would soon get in contact with Eggman on her communicator. _"Rouge. There should be an emergency switch in the dome to drain the liquid out of the core. See if you can find it."_

"Aye aye!" Rouge joked as she then got on top of some machinery ignoring the intense heat in here. So the lava or molten metal or whatever was made so people wouldn't try messing with the core huh. To bad the defense system didn't have proper defense against her, a world famed treasure hunter. She'll finish her job in a snap.

She then looked around once she got on top, observing how all the machines moved in a special pattern she didn't get. Lava dripping out of special holes making it difficult for most to even move around.

"Not me though." Rouge grinned as she then flew up and landed on a nearby stone pillar. By doing this, she would then continue to climb up and head toward another pillar where she can get higher and higher. Getting a better view from down below and seeing quite a few interesting things.

"Why hello beautiful." Though while the bottom was interesting, it was what's on the top that she had her eyes on. A sphere that is connected to the locked gates from below. While she questioned why anybody would put such a thing here, as if there was an emergency nobody would be able to reach it, she tapped it anyway and she heard a humm. "There, that oughta do it." Quickly she then leapt down at great speed and landed gracefully, where she proceeded to run through the gate where a robot happened to be guarding the entrance.

She easily kicked right through it.

"Uh oh." Rouge then went as she saw that up ahead, the security measures were about to re activate. Seems the switch she hit was only temporary, where the security measures would soon activate.

The hallway having a large cube in its way where if it reactivated, it would not only slam into her and possibly break many bones, but also send her into the toxic green sludge below. Flawlessly she made her way through the giant metal cube that blocked her way by flying through the open corner, where she then saw the next switch guarded by a monster that kinda looked like Chaos, only weaker.

With a simple flying kick she killed it while also hitting the next switch.

"_Good job Rouge!"_ Eggman then told her on the line. Orbot and Cubot currently using cameras to monitor the movements of everyone inside and informing those what was going on. Back at the room she started in, the machinery soon fell down revealing a new switch that can be pushed on. _"Hurry, throw the switch and drain the liquid!"_

Another set of time? Who the heck designed these things? Seemed kinda useless in Rouge's opinion. Because unless one was trained, could fly, and was super tough, she didn't know how a human could do any of this.

"Make me wonder how the big lug is doing." Rouge giggled as she then went to finish her part of the job.

* * *

Swimming up from some liquid, Knuckles found himself on the surface and getting up on a small platform, having already collected some rings. As he was getting out, the voice of Eggman came in on his ears. _"Knuckles, can you hear me?"_

Knuckles grunted in agreement, the mad doctor then continuing on as Knuckles shook his body to get rid of all the liquid on him. He didn't think it was water, but hoped otherwise it was and not something else.

"_The last security door to the core should be right in front of you." _Eggman told Knuckles as he then gazed around him. Noticing the Chaos copies guarding the entrance and a few other security measures. _Find the switch that opens the door."_

"Tch!" Knuckles went as he faced the false water God who then tried to crush him. "I don't like taking orders from you, but," Knuckles then swung his fist and easily killed the monster, turning it into non-moving liquid. "I'll do it just this one time."

Knuckles continued his way as he kept going down the hall, where he soon found the exact area Rouge had been moments ago. Unlike when she had been there though, the entire area was now filled with liquid.

"Oh boy." Knuckles muttered knowing he would now have to get wet again. Sighing, he then just dived down below. While doing so, he saw there were still active lava flows which is slowly heating up the water. He'd best deal with that.

'_If I recall, there should be a switch nearby.' _Knuckles thought as he swam down, holding his breath wonderfully. Looking around, he then squinted his eyes and saw a switch like the one Rouge used earlier. He went further down and then hit the switch.

"_Excellent job Knuckles." _On his line, Orbot contacted him having observed him through the cameras. _"With the switch hit, not only has the lava flow stopped, but you should now have access to a new entrance. But better hurry before it's too late."_

"_But you better hurry. Otherwise you have to do this all over again. Like a video game." _Cubot chimed in.

Ignoring his words, Knuckles just continued on his out of the liquid filled area and soon popped out from it, landing on the metal floor. Heeding the robots words though, Knuckles indeed went as fast as he could. He then saw a robot guarding the entrance, ready to defend it with its life.

"Outta the way!" Knuckles shouted as he easily wrecked the machine destroying it. Once he did so, he quickly looked around and saw a pulley above him, but he had little time left and he couldn't exactly reach it.

"_Knuckles." _Orbot then contacted him. _"There should be a bouncer beneath the floor. Use it to bounce up and grab the pulley."_

"_Hey, why is such a thing even there?" _

"_Just stay quiet Cubot."_

Ignoring those two, Knuckles did as he was told and launched himself up and then turned to have his fists break through the fragile metal floor. As Orbot said, a bouncer was there which Knuckles used to increase his jumping power and reach the pulley in time.

He was soon in another small area where a switch is at which he then promptly pushed. Down below back in the area he had been, a gate opened up.

"_Alright Knuckles, return to the gate and go through before time runs out and you have to do it all over again."_

"Sure, sure." The echidna went as he then began rushing back to where he first started. Honestly though, who built these things.

Anyway, Knuckles broke down the metal floor and landed back i level one, where he soon found himself diving back down into the liquid. In doing so, he located the open gate which would have been impossible to reach without the water that Rouge used to fill this place up. Knuckles swimming onto it where he made it just in time.

"_Knuckles!" _Just in time to. Because it would seem Eggman had some news. _"I found the switch on radar. The security door control switch is accessible from the waterway over there._

Smirking, Knuckles then went to do his part of the job. He'll get that switch open in no time.

* * *

Waiting around, Sonic just stood waiting for his time. Tails, Eggman, Rouge, Knuckles, all of them working together to finish this mess. The doors were open, and Sonic would then do his part. Seconds passed by, soon minutes, he hedgehog patiently waiting for everyone to finish their part of the mission. Soon though, the doors opened up.

"Well then," Sonic smirked as he did a little stretch before getting in a pose. "Time to finish this all...Sonic style!" Then like that, the blue blur ran to deal with his end of the job. Time to save the world.

* * *

**And we reach the bottom again. Seems all of the team did their jobs, giving Sonic a chance to help stop this madness. But remember, there's still a few obstacles left. Just who could they be?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

* * *

The clock was ticking, and those chosen were doing their part as quickly as possible. Unfortunately not everyone was allowed to do something. Be it lack of speed and didn't have a mech of their own, Amy Rose found herself ending up with nothing to do again.

"What do those guys think I am?" She said a bit angry that once more she was left out of the mission. "What am I, just some damsel that can only watch!" Why couldn't she join in!? Rouge can, but not her! Hah. Hopefully in the future she'll get to help. Maybe even get her own team, one that can fly and another with big muscles.

'_To bad the only ones I know that sorta match are Cheese and Big.' _But she doubted all three of them would ever enter a mission like that. Instead she would have to wait, more or less just wandering around the ARK with nothing better to do. She could hang out with Orbot and Cubot...No. Just no.

"Ooh. I hate when they leave me behind!" Next time she saw them, the hammer is coming out. Grumbling away, Amy passed by an open lab when suddenly she saw something. Or someone to be specific.

"Look," She then quickly pushed a button that got in contact with Cubot and Orbot. "It's Maria."

"_Oh, it's her." _Cubot went as he and Orbot checked the security cameras. _"I have been wondering where she was."_

"_Maybe we can get her to help." _Orbot then suggested. _"While she isn't as fast as Sonic, she can still catch up to him and even do some interesting things. She can help us."_

That slightly rubbed Amy the wrong way, as she frowned a little. She then sighed realizing some of her own faults. "I've really got to stop whining." She told herself. "Everybody is trying their best to help out and so must I!"

And the best way to do it was ask Maria if she could help out. Amy is no fool. She fully knows that Maria would definitely be a useful ally and help the others. Sure she technically works for Eggman, but surely even she would aid when their entire world is in trouble.

Not to mention she knew the ARK very well, so that was a bonus. Quickly Amy walked up to the silent yellow hedgehog who is looking out in space silently. "Maria, we need you help! Please help us!"

For a second, Maria didn't answer. Staying silent as she watched out in space. Then, she spoke.

"_And why would I do __**that**__? Things are all going according to plan, just as Gerald and I agreed on." _Amy flinched and even Cubot and Orbot who were in a safe place felt a chill. Because Maria's voice sounded both herself and yet another one overlapped it. A sinister one.

"W-what do you mean?" Amy asked fearfully, instinctively taking a step back. "Surely you don't want the earth destroyed? I know people fight for the most trivial things, bu-"

"_And I should care why?" _Maria(?) then said as finally she hen stared at Amy whose eyes turned to horror as she saw that Maria didn't look exactly the same as she recalled. She had the same clothes, the same appearance, yet her eyes...they were red with a literal third eye above the two.

That...that isn't normal.

"Who-who...are you?" Amy then said.

"_Someone that won't reveal their name, not yet anyway." _Maria said as she then stared at the earth. _"I have to admit, it'll be a shame that most of the 'food' will be gone, but at least I can reform the earth using whatever resources may be left. Gerald did say that at least twenty percent of the planet should be alive, give or take."_

"I...I don't understand." Maria just chuckled deeply, the overlapped voice frightening her.

"_Oh you shouldn't worry __**one bit**__." _The yellow hedgehog said. _"You'll be long dead when __**we arrive **__after all these years. In about a year or two maybe."_

"_Uh, Amy."_ Orbot then contacted her. _"I think it just might be time to leave. Like, now!"_

"_She's giving me the creeps." _Maria was inclined to listen to both of the small machines. Having become frightened by Maria...No. By whatever this thing is. While she couldn't explain it, that _isn't _Maria. It's someone else, and someone that isn't good.

"_Oh." _It then said as it stared at Amy who flinched. _"Thinking on it, it would be rather troublesome if those fools attempt to stop __**that **__abomination. I may as well pay them a visit." _Then like that it vanished in a rush of speed like Sonic. And while Amy didn't know it, she knew things have just become a lot more troublesome.

* * *

Inside the deeper parts of the ARK, Sonic alongside Knuckles have made it to their destination. A destination that Knuckles found eerily familiar. "What's that?" He began as he saw the pillars, the shrine, and the giant machine beating from above. "It looks just like the shrine of the Master Emerald."

Yeah, it was weird that it looked like this in such a high tech machine. However, Sonic had a good guess on why that is so. "They probably designed the core like the shrine to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Those guys definitely learned their history.

History that Sonic would destroy, as both he and Knuckles then gave each other a serious look before they began running toward the core. As they dashed toward it though, they then heard the same message from Gerald Robotnik again.

"_All of you ungrateful humans who took everything away from me will feel my loss and despair."_

"Knuckles, here it comes!" Sonic then said as he stopped himself and the echidna sensing something wrong. Because suddenly from nowhere a burst of electricity began coming out which then caused the two mobians to step back.

"Grrrr." They then heard it. An unknown being that sounded big and mad, where suddenly from the electricity they saw a massive shadow looming over them. One that had glowing red eyes and a nasty look to boot. One that then screeched at the blue blur and guardian who took a step back as the mass creature walked toward them.

Seeing this horrific beast, Knuckles then noted the colors and the tech on it. He then remembered what Rouge told him and the others before the mission started. Something about Project Shadow and how it may not be entirely what he is.

"Could this be the prototype of the ultimate lifeform that was supposed to be encapsulated?" Knuckles said a bit surprised to see that the prototype was even alive.

'_I guess Shadow really was the superior version.' _While Sonic didn't actually know the ultimate lifeform, even he could tell this thing was definitely a failure. Whoever Shadow was must have been a lot better than this mess of flesh and tech on it. Still, Sonic knew better than to underestimate it.

"Just leave this to me!" Sonic then told Knuckles, ready to fight this freak.

"_Oh, I'm afraid to say that won't be necessary." _Feeling a chill on their backs, Sonic and Knuckles then turned around where they saw Maria. Or...someone that looked like Maria, noticing the freaky third eye with all of them being red along with the overlapped voice.

"Maria?" Sonic went as he put his guard up.

"_No. I'm afraid that little child is unavailable at the moment." _The yellow hedgehog said as she then looked past the two heroes and at the freakshow nearby. A small smile graced upon her lips.

"_The Biolizard." _She said. _"While an utter failure compared to the deceased Shadow, but it's still more than strong enough to cause and wreak havoc. As if I'd allow such a thing to perish."_

"You trying to stop us?" Knuckles raised his fists while still keeping an eye on the named Biolizard.

"_More or less." _Maria said. _"After all, while it'll be an inconvenience to use this body and not my own, I'm fairly certain I can deal with you utter fools."_

"Who are you?" Sonic asked fully aware that this isn't the Maria he knew. He may have only met her a few times, but no way would that girl just sound all creepy and even try to stop them from saving the world. No..this is something else.

"_A name that lower life forms such as yourselves don't need to know." _The strange being inhabiting Maria's body said with a small smirk. _'However, why not have a small chance of fighting, it should be fun." _In response to it's taunt, it used Maria's body to command the Chaos energy under its control.

"Tch." Sonic went as he realized that he couldn't deal with both this Biolizard and whatever is controlling Maria at the same time. Good thing he didn't have to.

"Don't worry Sonic." Knuckles told his blue pal as he then faced the Biolizard with a grin and slamming his fists together. The experminted beast roared at him but Knuckles didn't mind at all, instead looking all the happier. "I'll take this chump on. You deal with three eyes and knock some sense into that girl." He told Sonic.

"Hehe. Thanks Knuckles." Sonic said glad he had good back up. Knuckles might be gullible and somewhat of an idiot, but if Sonic ever needed help, then Knuckles is his man to turn to. He may not be as fast as Sonic, but he's stronger and could probably do some damage to that freakshow.

Thus leaving him with this thing right in front of him.

"Alright then creepy red," Sonic said as he pointed at the being controlling Maria with a smile. "Time to take you down and free Maria from your creepy mind control thing."

"_Oh Sonic." _The thing said while getting in position. _"If only you knew what you were getting into. Were you perhaps my 'son' Shadow, you might have had a chance. Instead," _It's eyes glew sinister as all three stared at Sonic. _"You'll be dying here and now."_

With those words said two matches began in an instant.

Knuckles vs the Biolizard: Prototype of the Ultimate Lifeform.

Sonic vs _It: _an unknown lifeform controlling Maria.

They only had but less than thirty minutes or less before the earth became annihilated and turned to a deadman's land. These two were in there way, so best to get rid of them. Starting now!

* * *

_Unknown time ago…_

_It hadn't been easy, but he had done it._

_Gerald had convinced those fools to allow him to see his granddaughter, Maria, just for one last time._

_He had been brought into a hidden lab in chains with guards watching him all over. A pain but he could deal with them quickly enough. And even if he didn't, then the failsafe program aboard the abandoned ARK will do it for him. It'll take time, but he was certain someone would reactivate it long after he died. It would be then humanity would get what was coming for them._

"_Hurry up and get this over with." A guard said while shoving him forward that made him trip and fall. "Uh. Get up already you idiot. Tch! It's no wonder the government got rid of all you loons."_

_Loons…_

_Loons!?_

_Those so-called 'Loons' were all his dear friends and workers back in the ARK. Doing their best to aid the earth through their scientific means, creating so many wonderful gadgets. Yet when GUN dared to think they were mad, they took them all away without even the slightest hint of hesitation._

_Everyone he knew...gone._

_No doubt having already been executed or just rotting in a cell slowly dying with no hope in their eyes. In fact, it wouldn't be long before he also met his end. Having been informed earlier that his execution date was near, and this was after he had been forced to make more machines for those fools called GUN._

_Getting up, Gerald hid the great anger in his eyes and just continued walking. No need to be upset, no, instead he should be happy. Because moments later he finally saw it-no-her._

"_You really have changed." Gerald whispered. _

_Now in a tank, trapped like some animal is his now changed granddaughter Maria. Oh...how it warmed his heart just to see her, even in a new form. To see that she was still alive._

"_Hey old man, get it over with." It didn't last long though when he remembered that after this, he'd no longer see her again. GUN would likely draw blood from her to see what made her tick, possibly run some experiments on her body all while she laid asleep never knowing the horrors being done to her. In a way, a part of him wondered if it'd have been better if she had died, because at least then she wouldn't be probed like some animal._

'_Yes. But once I finish this, it'll be worth it.' Sitting down on a chair, Gerald then began some tapping on a nearby terminal that connected to Maria's brain. He told those fools that what he was doing was erasing her memory so that if she ever woken up by their hands, she'd serve them with pleasure. Oh how they bought it up like dogs being served food._

_No, instead while he was erasing memories, he was only getting rid of the bad ones. Granted, it's possible they may return, but at least if she did gain her memories she may hate GUN just as much as he did. But aside from that, he had another reason for doing this._

_Entering a few buttons, he increased the mental brainwaves of his granddaughter, making her more susceptible to a certain frequency. One that should get the attention of __**him**__, while also inputting a few commands in her mind._

_A part of him felt that this was a mistake. That he shouldn't do it. That he was messing with forces he couldn't comprehend._

_He ignored that side of him, the weak, pathetic side of him. The side that allowed his creation Shadow to die, Maria to be captured, and all his allies thrown away like garbage-including him. The human race will get what they deserve. They'll be destroyed. Then, he'll have his revenge complete._

_He'll likely die by then, but he felt a sick satisfaction with what he done._

_In a few minutes he finished what he could with the guards then deciding to take him back. Little did they know that if they attempted to wake her up without the proper password it'll only deny them access. They'll need his diary to get it, which has been hidden with some relatives on the earth which they'll never find._

_Yes...revenge truly is sweet._

* * *

**I'm certain you can all guess just who is controlling Maria. If not, then eh, I'm sure you'll figure it out. Now we have a two way battle between Sonic, Knuckles, and Biolizard with It inside Maria. Until next time.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

* * *

The Biolizard. Prototype to the Ultimate Lifeform. A massive newt like creatures that while powerful, is considered a massive failure. Even then though, it wasn't killed at all and instead placed in a special hibernation tank for future studies with nobody using it. Instead left to be frozen for what may have been an eternity.

Until now that is.

"Graaaa!" Screeching, the massive beast landed in some pond inside the core of the ARK. Knuckles the Echidna bravely facing it down without a hint of any fear. Though even then while he had no fear, Knuckles is fully aware of the danger of this creature and the threat it holds is real.

'_This won't be easy, but to save the earth and everyone on it I have to try.' _Knuckles thought as he glared at the monster.

"Graaa!" As for the beast, it held no such emotion and instead only sought to finish what it was ordered to do. After Gerald was put away, during his madness he was able to connect to the Biolizard's mind and sent a program order that when it awakened, it would then start the destruction of the earth. Now the beast would do so, but first needed to deal with Knuckles that stood in its way.

The beast then began turning it's body twisting it while curling up just a little, began giving chase to Knuckles in what can be compared to a dog chasing its tail. Naturally the echidna began running to get away from it lest he end up in it's mouth.

"What's the matter," Knuckle shouted to the monster chasing him in a circle. The echidna hopping over the water while avoiding the mouth. "Can't even run straight!? Ha!"

The beast roared but continued it rather pathetic state of chasing.

After so many years of not moving, the Biolizard was incapable of even going straight. This wasn't even mentioning it's limited intelligence, and lack of mobility due to all the heavy metal on it. Plus the core of the room wasn't all that big, leaving little breathing space. All of this makes it very difficult to even move around properly, thus giving Knuckles a chance for victory.

Snap!

"Woah!" Victory that wouldn't come as easy as he thought. This thing was a lot faster than he thought, and nearly gobbled him up. Good thing all that physical training paid off. He may not be as fast as Sonic, but ran good enough to not be caught in the jaws of the beast.

"Grrr." The same of course couldn't be said for that failure of an abomination.

While indeed fast, like a Cheetah it could only keep up that speed for so much before having to stop and take a rest. This means it would be a good time for a counterattack. There was just one problem thought.

'_Where do I even strike?' _This creature had tough skin from the looks of it, not to mention it's hide looked super strong. Knuckles wasn't even sure a punch could even do it. Still though, he had to try. "Alright you freak," Knuckles shouted as he jumped up and ready to punch the Biolizards head. "Eat this!"

Pow!

"Gah!"

"Grraa!"

It would appear the punch really did nothing at all.

The second Knuckles made contact with the skin, he felt as if he was punching a steel wall. Only stronger, much stronger as he felt a bit of his hand feel pain from doing it. This thing had crazy tough skin.

"Graaa!"

Though just because he didn't leave a mark on it, didn't mean the Biolizard didn't feel it. The creature may have vast abilities like the invulnerable skin, but that didn't make it exempt from feeling the pain brought upon it. Angered, the beast then once more began moving with Knuckles having to be on the run again.

"Dang it!" He said as he ran from the gaping maw that is near him. "I might have hurt it, but didn't cause any damage." Growling, Knuckles stopped running and stopped, then gave a small leap just barley avoiding the mouth and landed on the snout. Where he then raised those mighty fists of his and set a barrage of them onto it's head.

"GRAAAA!" Of course that only did nothing but infuriate the beast further. Again Knuckles fists caused no real damage aside from pain, stopping, the beast then shook its head vigorously launching Knuckles away like a rag doll and landed in the water.

"Ow." The echidna said feeling his butt all sore."Uh, I bet Sonic is having it easier." No sooner did he say that he saw Sonic go above him and slammed into a pillar. Maria soon following with her glowing three and hands full of chaos energy.

"...Or not."

"Graaa!" He'd have to worry about Sonic later. Right now he had another angry beast to deal with, one that showed to have more powers than just tough skin.

"What the!?" Knuckle explained as the Biolizard then opened its maw, yet instead of trying to bite him with it, it did something else. From it Knuckles then sensed it, Chaos Energy. Unlike the one Maria used however, or the type the Chaos Emerald or Master Emerald gave off, this version felt twisted, altered, like it was the dark side of the power the Chaos Emeralds held. An orb of negative Chaos energy coming out and aimed right at him.

"Crud!" As the one who held and guarded the power of the Master Emerald, Knuckles fully knew about the energy that resided in the emeralds. Both the good and bad. So he knew full well that if he got hit with a blast of negative Chaos Energy, it won't end well for him.

Quickly he did his best to avoid the first one. Even though he didn't get hit though, his body reacted with a chill as it passed by him. To think, this creature could actually use Chaos energy for its attacks. Just _what _were the humans trying to make exactly by allowing these freaks to use the power of Chaos.

It made him rather upset that the humans would create this _thing_. The echidna seeing it as a mockery, and thinking on it those water creatures he saw seemed to be based on Chaos, The Water God, but weaker. While he still felt bad for Gerald, he couldn't say he liked how the man dared to use his science to make these abominations.

"Abominations I'll _gladly _put down." Knuckles growled as he dodged the last of the negative orbs. Still punching it on the face didn't work. And he doubted the hide would help either, so what? "Hm." Knuckles then saw a huge piece of machinery on that thing's back. He wasn't a scientist like Tails but even he knew some things about tech. And that one seemed rather important if its attached to that Biolizard.

"Orbot, Cubot." He then spoke on his communicator as he ran again. "Can you tell me what that device on the Biolizards back is."

"_Okey dokey." _Cubot said as tapping is heard in the background. _"Just give us a moment to check the files."_

"_Alright, let's see here." _Orbot then replied also checking on Knuckles request. The machine looking into what he could find on the Biolizard, bypassing the encryptions and redactions on screen. Eventually the machine finding what he's looking for. _"Ah, got it."_

"Good. Now hurry up and talk." Knuckles demanded.

"_My, quite rude." _Orbot snided but did as he was told. _"Ahem. Anyway, after some hacking and whatnot, it would seem that the device on the creatures back is a type of life-support system."_

"Life-support? For this?" Knuckles questioned as he looked at the creature that seemed to move rather fine.

"_Correct." _Orbot continued. _"While it may not look like it, the creature, upon being exposed to some unknown DNA called...Black Arms, along with the Chaos Energy, mutated it into what it is today."_

"_But with all the experiments done on it and the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds, it actually weakened it's immunity system along with damaging it cells." _Cubot then finished. _"It would be dead already if it weren't for the life-support connected to it."_

"So all I gotta do is punch it. Sounds easy." Knuckles grinned as the Biolizard stopped moving again, tired for the few seconds he had.

"_Indeed." _Orbot said as Knuckles made his move. _"But remember, that device is very strong, and won't fall for a few hits."_

"_So you'll have to punch it a bunch of times. And hard." _Cubot also added.

"Now that," Knuckles smiled as he jumped and was on top of the device. "Is something I can do." Without hesitation he slammed his knuckled fist onto it.

"Graaaaa!" Now _that _got a reaction. It wasn't just pain it felt, but damage as well. Knuckles swinging his fists into the device, and as the robots said, didn't cause much damage to it overall. But he definitely saw sparks and the creature squirming unnaturally. It moved up and down, knocking Knuckles off as he landed on his feet crouched.

"Oh." Knuckles said as he saw the beast look at him with another emotion. "Now you're angry."

"Graaaaaaaa!" The creature, instead of moving like it usually did, instead decided to just launch a few more negative Chaos orbs at him. Had it been anybody else they might have been hit and damaged.

"Hahaha!" But not Knuckles. "Wow, is this all you got!? So slow!" While not often, Knuckles has faced Sonic in practice battles many times, and has been attacked by machines faster than humans. Thus his reaction timing increased, and while these orbs were fast, not as fast as what he's used to facing.

"I can now see what Sonic meant by 'slow pokes'." Knuckles laughed as he ran at full speed at the creature avoiding the attacks. Then jumping up and attacking the life-support again. Oh man, now this was fun.

* * *

"This isn't fun at all!" Sonic went as he was punched down onto the ground with the floor beneath him cracking. Shaking his head, he then dodged another Chaos Spear as the being controlling Maria just laughed.

"_Oh my. Is __**this **__supposed to be earth's mightiest warrior. I should have come with my army sooner." _It said with a grin with the red eye glowed eerily.

"Ha! Shows what you know." Sonic quipped as he then rushed at her and threw a punch into it's gut sending her back. "You haven't seen nothing!"

"_Maybe not." _It said while throwing another barrage of Chaos Spears. _"But even I can tell you're not fighting at you strongest. Hurt...or pathetic sentimental feelings for the girl."_

Now Sonic frowned at that. Hate to say this, but this thing was right. Sonic is holding back alright. While he didn't like that Maria kinda helped cause this mess, even he didn't want her getting hurt. Not like this. But…

"_That monster isn't holding back at all. While he doesn't seem good at using those powers completely, and is rather rigid, it's no joke." _While Maria was inexperienced, she still seemed to know how to wield her power and new speed somewhat properly. Limiting herself until she could fully control her powers.

"_Die hedgehog." _Not this thing though. It used Maria's full power, no limit. Just attacked with raw ability and used no technique or anything like it. If Sonic got hit by one of those blasts, he'd definitely be in a world of pain.

"Luckily." The hedgehog grinned as he used his speed to avoid then punch it away. "You don't seem all that tough in moving."

"_..." _It didn't make a sound, but a slight frown could be seen on Maria's face. It would then try catching up to Sonic, but couldn't do to not being able to control the newfound speed at all. Instead crashing into the wall a second later.

"Oh." Sonic joked as he chuckled a bit. "Yeah, gotta be careful with those turns and all. I remember hitting walls like that." As a kid.

It said nothing, instead just sent another wave of Chaos energy at the blue blur. Sonic avoiding it again and doing a homing attack on it knocking her back. Yet even then it still wasn't down at all. If anything, it seemed the powers it now wielded were only getting stronger.

'_Dang it.' _He had to stop this thing, and soon. Believe it or not, while Sonic is holding back, his punches were still strong enough to knock people out. This guy though, the body its controlling is obviously tougher to knock out. Thinking on it Maria did seem a bit tough to hurt when battling her. Probably something that made her resilient to damage or whatever.

"Not to mention the Chaos Emeralds are nearby." Sonic said dodging another attack. When battling Maria before, she mentioned that so long as she had a Chaos Emerald or even remaining energy, she could utilize her abilities. With the emeralds so close by, its probably drawing onto their power slowly to increase Maria's natural abilities. Meaning he had to end this fast or it'll be too tough to knock out or even expel whatever is controlling her.

"Oh boy, and they say being a hero is easy." Sonic joked to himself as he readied to try a bit harder. Knuckles was handling that Biolizard fine, and it would be an embarrassment if he couldn't do the same with his own enemy. Let's see what he got.

* * *

"_Hello. Anybody?" Somewhere else, in another location that didn't seem to exist, Maria found herself wandering in some kind of dark place. "Ivo..Orbot...Cubot...Sonic?"_

_Maria didn't know where she was, but she just kept walking anyway. Because at the distant she saw what appeared to be some kind of light. Maybe she'll find something there to help._

* * *

**And so another chapter comes to an end. Next time we'll see Maria try to escape this place she's in, all while Sonic battles her. As for Knuckles, he'll be fine. Guys a bit dumb, but he's no weakling and can win if he tries.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

* * *

_It was strange._

_Despite the fact that there is no light, she could still see._

_While there were no sounds, she could still here._

_Wherever she was, Maria could tell that she wasn't in a normal place. This clearly couldn't be reality. But if it wasn't the real world, then where was she?_

"_Hello." She then called out. "Anybody here?" Like the last few times, nothing. All that replied to sounds was silence and nothing more. It made her nervous as she feared that she may be trapped here forever._

'_How did I even get here?' The last thing she remembered was hearing her grandfather's message, and feeling sad yet horrified at his words. Then she suddenly heard a strange noise that entered her head, and then...nothing. She just blacked out, and moments later found herself here. In this empty place of nothingness. She couldn't even describe the scene around her, only that it felt endless._

_...And lifeless._

_Maria continued walking feeling a bit scared and unnerved at her current location, fearful of what was going on. Yet she kept going in hopes she can find a way to escape. To discover what Ivo had been hiding from her...and what her grandpa had done._

'_To think…' She thought. 'That grandpa would somehow end up like...that.' She knew her grandfather would be in pain once he was imprisoned falsely, but never did she believe that he would cause this. It was like he had become someone else. The kind caring figure she knew replaced with only a sad and angry person, that decided to destroy humanity._

_It was one thing to focus that rage on G.U.N, yet destroying the entire world…?_

'_Grandpa…' She said mournfully._

_A flash then came, only a small one. But it was enough to catch her attention._

_Quickly she checked to see where the source was, then saw it. A strange glow coming at a short distance. A dark red type that gave her the chills, yet she moved forward anyway as she didn't see anything else that could help her out. Still, she walked cautiously keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. _

_Getting closer, Maria then felt her own instincts telling her that something was wrong, very wrong. She couldn't quite describe this feeling, but a part of her felt that this strange red energy...shouldn't be here._

"_H-hello." She then said confused on why she would even say such a thing to something that clearly isn't sentient._

_Vroo!_

"_!" Only to yelp as from the energy, three glowing red eyes soon opened up staring at what she felt may have been her very soul. The eyes peering at her as if puzzled by why she was there. It was then a voice was then heard from the mass._

"_You-"_

"_M-me!' Maria squeaked, the voice continuing on as if it wasn't interrupted_

"_-should be asleep. Perhaps I should apply a little more power." In that instant, Maria suddenly felt sleepy. As if she should just lie down and just close her eyes, and have nothing to worry about. Feeling drowsy with her legs wobbling making it tough to stand straight. Yet a part of her didn't want to sleep._

_If she did, then she won't be able to figure out what was going on, what was happening. She needed to see what was going on. And she wouldn't if she just fell asleep like that. So with whatever will she had left, she stubbornly told herself to get up and slowly she did. Her legs no longer shaking, and her eyes fully open. The red eyes slightly narrowing at having not expected this interference. _

"_Strange. You shouldn't be capable of withstanding this unless.." The voice then drifted off, not finishing what it was saying. Maria raising a brow a bit curious about what the voice had been trying to say._

_Zap!_

_Only for that curiosity to turn into shock as she then quickly dodged a red bolt of energy that was more than likely to hurt. Thankfully, even in this strange place, she still had her speed. Having dodged the attack swiftly before it left a rather painful burn mark._

"_Woah! What was that!?" She then shouted rather upset by the attack. The being just giving the vibe of someone slightly annoyed. But before it could do anything, a shaking could be felt within the area of the place Maria is in._

"_W-what's going on!" The poor hedgehog cried out confounded by what is happening. The being on the other hand new precisely what was going on._

'_I cannot continue dealing with her _and _that hedgehog.' While it had the power to do many things simultaneously, by no means is it easy, especially when technically it's in a battle with earth's so-called greatest hero. And while it considered that pest beneath him, Sonic is still a slippery fool that can escape his attacks._

_Until it got used to this body, it'd be unable to kill Sonic and it would only be slowed down if it tried focusing on this pathetic girl. Best to let it's mental defense deal with her while it dealt with Sonic personally._

_With that said, Maria then saw the eyes vanish away as if they were never there._

"_Oh. It's gone." In a way, that gave her some form of relief, as those eyes didn't feel natural at all. Yet, why did the energy still remain? Even if that presence was gone, Maria felt certain that this energy shouldn't be here still. Thinking on what to do, it would soon be evidenced that she wouldn't have to as the energy then began humming._

"_Hu?" Pretty soon, the energy that is nearby began taking a more physical form. The energy construct soon becoming gigantic while taking the form of what appeared to be a giant rock monster with one glowing red eye. An eye that soon gazed upon her rather small form, the being having a height of twenty five feet with giant rock hands and a solid rock armor on it that had glowing red veins all over._

"_...Hi…" Maria then said nervously. The rock beast then deciding to answer her in the simplest way possible. "Gah!" With a friendly face to fist! Maria quickly using her speed to avoid that hit and backing away as the monster then roared and began lunging at her._

"_Oh come on!" First she had to deal with Sonic, then whatever thing that tried putting her to sleep, and now this! Uh, how much trouble will she constantly face!?_

'_No Maria, don't think that!" Maria then scolded herself as she dodged another attack. "I always knew that the minute I joined Ivo, and went against Sonic things wouldn't be as easy as I would think." Learning about G.U.N and it's involvement, Shadow's death, her grandfather having done something to end the world, and even learning her only living relative may not be as noble hearted as she thought. She should have known things would never have been this simple._

_Now, wherever she was, is stopping her from finding out the truth of what is going on. If she did nothing, she'll be trapped in this place doing nothing but dodging._

_I mean, hasn't she faced Sonic the Hedgehog. One of earth's finest warriors. Yet here she is, cowering, to this mindless thing._

_So would she continue to dodge, or do something to get her out._

"_Chaos Spear!" The second it is. It was time to fight back._

* * *

"Uh! Just what does it take to take you down!?" Knuckles had done a fine job in attacking and weakening the Biolizard. However even after damaging the life support system, all it did was not just weaken it, but enrage it further. The beast thrashing around no longer trying to use it's ordinary attack.

Not to mention it also kept twisting its body as best as it could so that even if Knuckles did land on the health support system, he would fall off from being unbalanced. Which is why while running, Knuckles decided it would be best to just wait until it tired itself out. There was just one small problem.

"Why isn't it getting tired!?" The Biolizard still stopped now and then, but those intervals were getting smaller and smaller. Like it was able to move for a much longer period of time.

"_Hm. Seems to be regaining its strength." _Orbot simply said on the comms.

"What?" Knuckles just said, with Cubot answering him.

"_Well, the giant thing was in a deep sleep for a while. But now it's slowly 'waking up' fully." _That wasn't good. So what they were saying is up until now, this thing was only easy pickings because it was still slowly getting up. No doubt all this moving however and his own attacks made it fully aware.

"Graaaa!" Aware enough to use a new move.

"You've _gotta _be kidding me." Exasperated at the sight, the Biolizard stopped moving but the echidna wasn't even given the chance to attack. The reason, because from the liquid on the ground out rose numerous small but potent filled orange Chaos energy spheres. And each one looked like it could hurt.

"Dang it!" Knuckles shouted as a few of those spheres then headed right toward him with intent to kill him. He might have some rings on him, but one hit and they would go bye bye. Then he'd be in real trouble.

'_Dang! I have to finish this and fast-now!' _As he dodged more spheres, Knuckles took a quick glance at Sonic and saw he was doing more or less fine. Though it seems he was having trouble with Maria as her powers were slowly increasing in damage, the echidna able to sense her slowly siphoning power from the Chaos Emeralds to fuel her attacks.

'_On the bright side, itt seems that she's unable to use her true power.' _While Knuckles wasn't some master martial arts expert, he knew how to fight, and at least knew the basics of it. What Sonic was facing however. Was more akin to a person recklessly throwing as much power as possible without a care in the world. Not to mention the speed Maria had, while fast, seemed more out of balanced and reckless. Still, he had to see if he could help Sonic, because sooner or later one of those Chaos hits will hit him and that will critically injure Sonic.

As such, he had to deal with this freak once and for all.

"Alright, no more messing around." He said seriously. Clashing his mighty fist together.

"_Wait, so you were playing around?" _Cubot thn questioned. _"Dude, the fate of the world is at stake. Quit messing around and do something."_

"..." Once this mission was done, Knuckles is ripping that robot's head off.

"_Hehehehe. Yeah Knuckles. Get serious."_

And Orbot to.

"I'll crush you tin cans later." With that, Knuckles then went on the move.

"Graaa!" The Biolizard also felt the same. While not at peak strength yet, the creature felt much more active and alive. After all those decades of being asleep, it will know fulfill it's core programming of aiding Gerald in the destruction of earth. But first it needed to deal with this pest.

With a mighty bellow, it then shot multiple dark spheres at Knuckles with the intentions of ending him. Knuckles moved forward yelling as he dodged those moves however he can. Jumping, sliding, ducking, he did it all until finally he lept into the air.

The creature however saw a chance to end him. Summoning those orange spheres, it readied to launch all of them at the echidna killing him.

"Oh _no _you don't!" Knuckles defiantly shouted not ready to be hit. With courage he then tucked himself in reading his own homing attack like Sonic and then launched himself at...the orange spheres!

"_What are you doing!?" _Orbot said shocked Knuckles would try such a thing. Believing the echidna was trying to get himself killed.

Instead however, unaware, the machine didn't notice the small Master Emerald on Knuckles glowing softly.

"Hyah!" Knuckles shouted as his ball form slammed into the chaos filled energy sphere...only for it to pop harmlessly instead of causing any damage. The Biolizard looking confused, and even Eggman's robots surprised by this. Knuckles though knew exactly what he did.

'_As a guardian, I'm allowed some benefits by protecting the Master Emerald.' _His ball form then aimed at another sphere and rushed to it. Like the last it to popped harmlessly all while he got closer to the life-support system.

Thanks to the power of the Master Emerald, if he timed it right he could neutralize those energy orbs for a second, allowing no harm to come upon him. He might not be the smartest or cleverest of his friends, but by no means is he stupid. Capable of coming up with some good plans like this, and something only he could do. Which meant he could now do one thing.

"Take this!" With a shout Knuckles then aimed and headed for the machine and then flew with his fists ramming right into it.

Roaring, the Biolizards attack stopped as it was unable to process the move due to the pain, with Knuckles landing as many hits as he could. Until finally-

Boom!

-he made the finishing blow.

"Haha!" Knuckles jumped away as the life-support system crashed and was unable to fully work, causing the Biolizard to fall down unable to move properly anymore. It was still alive, but because of the damage caused onto it anything like those attacks were a no go. Knuckles has won.

* * *

**Sorry for the late chapter, but work got tiring and I wasn't in the mood. So chapters might come every two weeks now. I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is, and that's not even including the fact that I'll be going back to school soon. Dang.**

**But in any case, I'll be moving on and make the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Until next time.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

* * *

_Maria has done quite a bit ever since she awoke from her long 'sleep'._

_From joining Ivo and his 'Eggman Empire', to stealing the Chaos Emerald, re-entering the ARK, and blowing up G.U.N's island. She's done quite a bit alright during these past few days, a lot to the point it made her old life seem rather bland in comparison._

_I mean, she battled Sonic the Hedgehog, and now facing a new foe._

_Slam!_

_A rock based one in whatever place she was at. And while it was definitely tough and strong-_

"_Eat this! Chaos Spear!"_

_Boom!_

_She felt she was stronger._

_The creature groaned as it felt the attacks chip at it's rock armor. Maria wasn't letting up though. Using her superior speed, she ran around the beast and utilized her powers to throw constant Chaos Attacks at it. The beast unable to do anything as Maria was far to quick for it._

"_W-woah!" Until suddenly another shaking occurred, making Maria trip up and stumble for just a bit. Allowing the rock monster to then punch her away causing damage on her. "Guh!" She cried out._

_Landing with a thud on the white tinted red 'floor'. Maria groaned but then yelped as the creature surprisingly moved fast for it's height, and lifted it; foot ready to crush Maria into toothpaste. Quickly she got up and ran just in a nick of time. The beast having nearly squashed her._

_Maria then proceeded to do a homing attack and used her ball form to slam into the beasts chest, which the creature shrugged off. The young hedgehog realized this wasn't working. _

'_I'm doing _some _damage, but not enough.' She thought. Her Chaos Attacks did decent damage-or at least she thinks it does-but everytime she did it, shaking like an earthquake happened. Making her lose focus and allowing the creature to counter-attack. At this rate, this was becoming a stalemate than her doing anything. Though one question did come to mind as she ran from another attack._

'_Just where is this shaking even coming from?'_

* * *

"Gra!" The being controlling Maria found itself stumbling once again.

"Gotcha!" Just in time for Sonic to come in and give a strong uppercut to it. As it was launched in the air, it then narrowed Maria's brows into a dark frown.

'_That girl is causing more trouble then I liked.'_ It thought as it landed perfectly before utilizing another attack. Sonic of course dodging it as usual.

The being made certain to keep the hedgehog at bay, but kept feeling small headaches assaulting it.

Currently Maria was trapped in the mindscape, a part of the subconscious. Yet as of the moment, due to her own will she was awake, and fighting against the security measure that is a part of it. By causing damage to it, it would send a feedback to the being making it lose control over the body for a second, more if she did enough damage.

This in turn allowed that lowly hedgehog to strike without fear.

Things were getting out of hand, and it needed to make a move and quick. But what to do. As it dodged more of the hedgehog's attacks, the being then saw the echidna having actually defeated the Biolizard. Seems by attacking that life-support system, he won.

'_Tch. I knew that creature was garbage, but never did I think it would lose like this. Pathetic.' _It thought having now wished that Gerald had at least _tried _to keep Shadow of all people alive. The 'Ultimate Lifeform' was much more superior to that abomination.

'_Yet,' _It narrowed it's eyes. _'It can perhaps be of _some _use.' _Smirking, it then focused the power, it's real power, onto the beast. Then shifted it's attention onto the Chaos Emeralds, giving them a subtle command.

"Huh?" A command Knuckles more than noticed. His own senses noticing something wrong as the Biolizard that was down before-suddenly began moving up again.

"Hey you two numb skulls!" He then shouted at the comms connected to Eggman's robots. "I thought this was supposed to be down, not up!"

"_It was!" _Orbot explained as he and Cubot began running scans. _"But somehow it's gaining energy from the emeralds to compensate for the damaged life-support system."_

"_And it looks like it's about to do something!" _Cubot pointed out.

Yes it was.

Filled with renewed energy, the Biolizard gave a mighty shriek as it felt itself stronger than ever. A shriek that caught Sonic's own attention, as he narrowed his eyes and then looked at the being controlling Maria.

"What did you do!?' He shouted as he rushed at him. The being dodging while shooting for some reason weaker Chaos Blasts. The being smiling with the three red eyes glowing.

"Let's just say that now you no longer have to deal with me." The yes slowly glew less with the third seemingly dissipating in red dust. "However, I expect that this creature will aid in destroying you...and your entire world." Sonic and his allies were strong, but the being knew that with the energy it has given the Biolizard along with the new orders, it would surpass them with none of them able to even do anything against it.

A shame it couldn't do the job itself, but…

'_On the off chance they _do _somehow survive against them, then my attention will be focused on this world.' _At that point the eye soon vanished, and the eyes no longer glowed anymore. Instead revealing Maria's regular blue eyes.

"Huh?" Eyes that then looked around confused. "W-where am I?" She asked. One minute she had still been fighting that weird rock monster, the next she found herself here back in the ARK in another place. Just what was going on?

"Hyah!"

"Gaku!"

To bad those thoughts went out the window when she felt a gloved fist wallop her right onto the gut. Saliva went out and Maria felt like she would barf any second.

"Brhga!" Nope, she did.

"Woah!" The one who punched her, Sonic, backed away in fright as Maria upchucked all the food she had eaten earlier during lunch. A green gross mess with other colors spilling out of her mouth as she fell on her knees vomiting it all out. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, and once she stopped, she glared at Sonic spitting out the remains in her mouth.

"Wh-kuk-what was-guh-that fo-for!?" She half yelled, half vomited. The blue blur then realizing that this _wasn't _the strange being that he had been fighting earlier, but regular Maria. He then looked away in slight guilt having not expected this.

"Oh, uh, um...I thought you were still being controlled." He sheepishly said.

"Con-guh-trolled." Maria slowly stood up, using her hand to wipe away the remaining liquid while doing her best to avoid looking at the mess she made. "Like he-I mean-heck I was controlled! You-you-Jerk!"

Normally Maria wouldn't say such things, and not even think of saying bad words like the one she almost said. But after discovering her grandfather is trying to ruin the world, being knocked out, fighting a giant rock monster, and now losing her lunch, she was more than a little upset. Standing up, she gave Sonic a dark glare while he looked away.

"Uh, guys." Though the mild awkward atmosphere would have to wait, as suddenly Knuckles called out to them. There they saw the angry Biolizard moving around, ready to do something.

"What the-Knuckles!" Sonic called out. "Why haven't you finished this thing off already?"

"I did!" Knuckles shot back as he then moved past the lizard freak and began climbing the shrine. "But something happened, and I think I know what."

He could feel the power of Chaos from the Chaos Emeralds entering the beast. If he didn't stop it, then there's a good chance it'll become too powerful to stop. So without hesitation Knuckles took out the now enlarged Master Emerald ready to stop the powerflow coming from the Chaos Emeralds. By cutting off the source, the Biolizard won't gain any more energy. Best part of all, it seemed to busy enjoying its power to actually stop Knuckles.

Excellent.

Once Knuckles got to the top of the shrine, he put the Master Emerald down and began chanting focusing the awesome power of the gem he had.

"The servers are the seven Chaos Emeralds. Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos." The Master Emerald then began to glow, listening to Knuckles as he began using its power to help him and the world. "Only you can do this! Stop the Chaos Emeralds!" Heeding his cry, the Master Emerald would aid its guardian and used the dominant power it held over the other Chaos Emeralds and shut them down.

The Chaos Emeralds now temporarily shut off, stopping the Biolizard from being overflowed with energy.

"Raaaaaa!"

But it was already too late.

While Knuckles did well in stopping the Biolizard from becoming absolutely impossible to beat, that didn't mean the abomination would be any less weaker. Thanks to the energy provided by the Chaos Emeralds, it was not only fully charged, but felt stronger than ever. Renewed thanks to the power of Chaos.

And now, due to the command of the unknown being, it knew what it's next move should be.

"Gyaaaaa!" With a roar, it used the power of Chaos to make itself glow...and then disappear.

"Is it gone?" Knuckles asked, hoping that maybe the Biolizard self-destructed. Aside from a few living beings, most could not handle the power of Chaos, and would promptly get themselves killed because of it. So perhaps the Biolizard died.

Maria however knew otherwise, as she then went up to the shrine along with Sonic, ignoring the slight pain on her belly. "Is that what Chaos Control is?" She said remarking its power to be like her own.

Suddenly before anymore words could be said, the entire place began shaking and turning.

"_H-hello!" _Orbot then shouted as it appeared the Control Room he and Cubot were in was also shaking. _"Something is wrong. Very wrong!"_

"_Are the Chaos Emeralds still up!" _Cubot also shouted.

Knuckles looked worried, taking a look at the Chaos Emeralds and sensed no powerflow from them. "Since we've stopped the Chaos Emeralds...why is the space colony still on a crash course to earth?"

It made no sense.

Luckily though, one person told them what was going on. But by no means was it good news.

"The prototype is still alive," Speaking to them is Eggman, who began telling them just why the colony is still falling. "And he's controlling the space colony as it's falling to earth! He's become one with the space colony, and is determined to keep it on it'd collision course!"

The speaker was then cut off, damaged from all this shaking. Still, the three now knew what was going on.

"Sonic!" knuckles shouted hoping the blue blur had some ideas on what to do.

I mean, this monster was powered-up by the power of Chaos. While Sonic was confident in his skills, even he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop this creature with just his regular skills. No, he needed something more. A power-up of his own.

"..." A look at the disabled Chaos Emeralds gave him that idea.

"Maria." He called out to the still weary yellow hedgehog, and then jabbed a finger at the Chaos Emeralds. "I don't suppose you know a bit about the Chaos Emeralds and their history, do you?"

Maria narrowed her eyes, but gave a nod. Her grandpa told her about the emeralds, thus why she knew to go after them. Having learned when brought all together, a miracle was to happen. Sonic betting on this, as he turned to Knuckles who understood what he was planning.

He turned to the Master Emerald and began muttering a small chant, the Master Emerald obeying and allowing the Chaos Emeralds to use their power once more. Sonic then walking to the center of the shrine and then looked at Maria.

"Hey, I know we have our differences and all, but think you can help out? This seems like a job for _two _hedgehogs." Maria raised a brow, but then sighed. An image of a dark hedgehog appearing in her mind, giving her some strength to do what she felt was something to be very dangerous and possibly life threatening. But...she'll do her best. It's what he would do after all.

"Alright, it's good to go." Knuckles confirmed. The Chaos Emeralds were ready for action, and with that the two hedgehogs went side by side ready to do one final battle to save their world.

* * *

**Man, to think it's almost over. A little sad, but also happy that this story will soon reach its end. Now time for our heroes to stop the menace known as the Biolizard once and for all.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Epilogue**

* * *

The Biolizard was making its final move. Using its newfound power, it had apparently merged itself with the Eclipse Cannon and is now dragging the entire space station that is the ARK into the earth. Where upon impacting the planet, would cause a disaster like no other, and end almost all life living above it. Humans, Mobians, animals, anything that lived would die. Even if some survivors lived, they would be living a harsh life.

Unless one, maybe two, special hedgehogs can deal with it.

"So, you ready to do this?" Sonic asked Maria, who looked a bit unsure.

"I don't know...I've never made a wish to the Chaos Emeralds before."

"Wish?" Sonic said. "What do you mean by that? I mean a power-up."

Maria then blushed. "Wha-B-B-But I heard that when the Chaos Emeralds are all gathered, a miracle will happen. Isn't that a wish?" Sonic just laughed as he shook his head.

"Heck no." He said. "Instead of a wish, you get a cool power-up. One that should be enough to take on lizard breath." Maria just looked away. Feeling rather embarrassed that she got the 'miracle' of the Chaos Emeralds wrong. But she couldn't exactly be blamed for it, as most didn't really know about the emeralds in the first place. Not like their power and usage was ever written down.

"Wait a minute," Maria then went. Turning to Knuckles. "Can't maybe this 'power-up' be given to Knuckles? Because, well," She then tapped her finger tips together. "I don't think that...I'll be good in a fight." While Maria does feel she has improved. By far does she see herself as an expert fighter.

"Oh come on, don't look down on yourself." Sonic tried to cheer her up. "Besides, you'll never get a chance to become 'Super' if you refuse." Now she was further confused. What the heck was 'Super'? Before she could argue more, Knuckles spoke up.

"Sorry Maria, but it'll have to be you." He told her. "I'm a little busy using the Master Emerald to restrict that freak's new power. It's already super tough, not to mention it seems to still somehow draining some Chaos power." Looks like that freak learned a trick or two. Luckily Knuckles was there to stop that flow, thus why he couldn't join in with Sonic. Somebody needed to make certain that thing didn't get to powerful.

"Besides." He then said as he looked over her. The echidna then smiling a little. "Seems you're more than capable of going 'Super'. You must have an affinity with the Chaos Emeralds like Sonic." Maria just blinked still not knowing what this 'Super' thing was, but Sonic just pulled her over.

"Come on Maria, times a wastin. You want to save the planet, don't ya?" Maria pulled away her hand from him, still not liking the hedgehog. But she didn't stop walking either. While she was scared, she didn't feel like going to a corner and just giving up. There's no way she'll let the earth be destroyed, not after what Shadow did to sacrifice himself for her.

Sighing, she relented and soon both hedgehogs found themselves in the middle of the shring. Looking around, Maria then asked, "What happens now?"

Sonic just smiled. "This."

Sonic then raised his hand, as if reaching for something but sought nothing. Yet for some reason, as if by instinct, Maria did the same, the two having their gloved hands out in the air. Knuckles watching them with the two simply standing and waiting. A wait that would be worth it though, as Maria found her eyes widening when all seven Chaos Emeralds began floating from the shrine, and came down upon them.

'_What...what is this?' _She simply thought while Sonic just chuckled.

The emeralds, responding to their feelings in saving the planet, glew and slowly began circling them. Maria took a step back but Sonic grabbed her and had her stay still. He simply smiled, clearly knowing what he was doing. Maria relented, and decided to see what would happen next.

As for the emeralds, they began circling faster and faster, their power slowly seeping into the duo which both felt. Sonic getting excited and Maria amazed at how much stronger she was getting. The two closing their eyes while the emeralds sped up to the point it looked like a rainbow colored ring surrounded the duo.

Finally however, the Chaos Emeralds did their job and at once the two were filled with the power of Chaos. In a bright light both of them instantly felt a change. For Sonic his quills went up, his eyes turned red, and his blue fur turned to a bright yellow. Super Sonic has come.

As for Maria, "Gyah!" She was somewhat taking it well. Though nonetheless she was still surprised by the sudden transformation. Feeling her already strong Chaos Powers increase even further, as her own fur turned from yellow to golden lemon-cream color and her eye color becomes completely ruby red like Sonic.

Also she was floating.

"W-woah!" She said in surprise. To think, _this _is a 'Super' state. No wonder Sonic looked so happy. I mean, this was incredible. Sonic chuckling as he watched Maria float around a bit yet also tumbling a bit in mid-air. The girl not entirely used to floating on her own.

"Alright then." He then grabbed Maria's arm and began pulling her with the girl yelping a bit. "Let's save the world."

"Yah!" Then just like that, the two were off leaving Knuckles who hoped they would win against the Biolizard.

* * *

"Raaaaaa!" It was ready. It was time. The Biolizard ready to finish what had just started.

On the very cannon that could destroy worlds and even pieces the stars, the Biolizard had merged with it. Combining this and the power of Chaos, the Biolizards threat level had increased to the point where almost nothing should stop it.

And now, it was ready to finish its mission. Using its weight and power, it was dragging the massive space station to earth ready to blow it straight up and causing a disaster never before seen. If any humans survived, they would instantly regret it as the environment would be utterly ruined. This was its goal, the moment it has been waiting for.

"Hey ugly!" Or it would have been if its eyes hadn't noticed not one, but _two _certain beings in its way. "Hello!" Its eyes caught two hedgehogs, a yellow one waving his hand in a cheery matter, not looking remotely frightened. Beside him another hedgehog looking a bit frightened but still stood her ground. The two in its way of destroying the world. Well it wouldn't allow that. The Biolizard roaring as it readied itself to destroy the pests in its way.

"Alright then, let's do this!" Sonic yelled as he then flew toward the final boss leaving Maria behind. As he did so, a voice was then heard on his comms. Eggman.

"_Sonic, Shadow! Can you hear me?" _He said trying to see if the two hedgehogs could hear him. Even if they couldn't, Eggman continued to speak anyway. Talking about the Biolizard and any weak points it may have. Which it did. _"He's very weak without his life support system. Aim for the red swelling area to damage him! You're our last hope!"_

Smirking, Sonic took a good look and saw Eggman was right. Weird growth areas were swelling onto the Bilizards body, which Sonic then went for using his speed to attack before the Biolizard could even do anything. The beast shrieking in pain as Sonic burst one of them.

'_So despite having a power boost, he's not entirely invincible.' _Sonic thought. It seems that the beast wasted a lot of its power teleporting then merging onto the head of the Eclipse Cannon. Plus those swellings, a side effect as its life-support system was down. The device must have been made to also make certain those swellings never happened.

Still, that didn't mean this creature would be any less easy to defeat.

Something Maria would find out.

"Sonic, leave it to me!" She said as she also flew in. "I'll destroy it!" However as she zoomed toward the abomination, the Biolizard spotted her and decided to use a new power it had on her. Because out of nowhere a massive laser came in and almost hit her. Maria gasping as she then barely dodged the attack.

"Where does he get all that power?" Sonic said surprised, having not expected that at all. "Is this the power of the Chaos Emeralds? Maria, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She shouted as she dodged another laser, and then hit another red swelling causing the beast more pain. Still, even Maria could tell this wouldn't be easy. She also noticed that her form seemed to dim slightly, along with Sonic. What was happening.

"_Maria!"_ Tails voice then came out. _"You need to hurry and collect some rings."_

"Huh?" She went confused.

"_Sonic forgot to mention, but going Super takes a lot of energy. Energy usually provided by the Chaos Emeralds. If you run out of rings, you'll be left powerless."_

"Leave it to Sonic to forget telling me this." Maria muttered. She then shouted to Sonic hoping he heard her. "I'll collect the rings! Now it's up to you Sonic!" She then flew off to get more rings, glad her grandpa left a lot for seemingly no reason aboard the ARK and outside of it.

"Got it!" Sonic replied. He then zoomed in as the Biolizard began shooting more lasers at him. However the hedgehog simply avoided them with ease. In doing so, he spotted another red swelling popping up. Smiling, Sonic then went straight for it as the Biolizard could do nothing but shriek in anger as its only power to send lasers were useless. As such, Sonic then smashed and damaged the Biolizard once more.

"Yeah! Take that you creep!" Sonic kept doing this again when he heard Eggman once more.

"_Can both of you hear me? Atmosphere entry in about four minutes! Hurry!"_

"Then hurry we will." Maria then said having gathered a few rings to keep her Super form up. "Time to destroy this creep!" As her aura glew, she then flew toward the beast once more and like Sonic, easily dodged the attacks, though was surprised when two lasers came out instead of one. As she hit the red swelling again, the Biolizard grew livid and attempted to use whatever remaining power it had left to create the numerous orange Chaos Balls to protect itself. However, both Sonic and Maria didn't let that stop them. The pitiful defense not even slowing them down.

"Yaaaaa!"

"Yaaaaa!"

Both hedgehogs shouted together as they then went at top speed and hit the beast together.

"GRAAAAA!" The Biolizard, unable to even do anything, finally felt itself weakened. To weakened to even do anything at all. It's power wasted, and unable to defend itself any longer. It then gave one pitiful roar as finally, at long last, its body went limp unable to even move.

The Biolizard finally defeated.

Still...that didn't mean things were over yet.

The Space Colony ARK was still headed toward earth. In fact it was closer than ever, now slowly burning as it was entering the planets outer atmosphere. If it got to close, then nothing would stop it.

"Oh no you don't!" Nothing except for two hedgehogs. Both Sonic and Maria zooming toward the front of it, ignoring the Biolizard knowing it was defeated, and must deal with the real threat. The ARK. "No way that's getting through!" Sonic declared.

As the two zoomed in, they could see that this would be no easy feat. The space station was large, way to big to even think of moving it despite their upgraded strength. No, they had to do something else. But what?

As Maria worried that they might not be able to do it, she then heard something. A whisper of the voice she once knew.

"_...Maria…" _

Hearing that voice, she then knew the name of who said it.

"...Shadow…" Yes. She had to do this. She couldn't let his death be in vain. She would make certain his sacrifice would be worth it, no matter the cost.

"Maria!" Sonic then called out to her. "I think we both know what needs to happen!" She nodded. There is only one way to stop the ARK. It would take a lot of power, and it would probably end with them being back to normal form, but it had to be done.

"Chaos…" The two hedgehogs then yelled out. Gathering all the power they had in them to do the one thing that could save them all and the planet below them. "Control!"

Then, just like that, with a massive flash of light the entire ARK was enveloped. A second later it then vanished, with nobody in sight.

"..." Except for a yellow streak that fell onto the earth, with nobody having noticed.

* * *

Back on earth, people cheered all over. Due to the interventions of Gerald, he made it so that everybody would see as the space station would fall and hit their world with a boom. Instead, they only saw the station vanish...then reappear safely above the earth, no longer in any form of danger.

Everyone cheering, hugging, kissing even.

Glad that once more they had been saved. And none other than Sonic the Hedgehog himself. That should get him off the list of being wanted all right. Everyone now full of joy that they somehow survived something that they all thought would kill them, just like that.

Of course, aboard the ARK was another setting.

Opening a door is Sonic, who has reverted to his regular form. Inside were all of his friends, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and even Rouge. While most looked happy to see Sonic, it was Rouge who noticed someone that was missing.

"Where is Maria?" She asked. That got everyone to suddenly go quiet. Sonic then just slowly shook his head, saddened as he didn't see Maria. He then walked up to her and then handed what appeared to be one of Maria's rings. Grabbing it, Rouge then turned around as she then walked up to the windows.

"Do you really think…" Rouge slowly said as she and Sonic then stared at the window, looking at the earth. "That the professor really created Maria's friend, Shadow, to carry out revenge on all those that lived here on earth?"

"No idea. Not like we met the guy." Sonic shrugged. "But if he's anything like Maria was, then he'd probably have been cool. Though probably would have been a jerk I bet. Not sure why I think that, just feels like it." Sonic then looked down on earth. "As for Maria, even though we got on the wrong foot, and worked for Eggman, she was ever heroic, and I bet this Shadow person would have been proud."

"I guess you're right." Rouge said. She then looked around and saw everyone doing their own thing, but noticed three people missing. "Hey, Sonic." She then said. "Where's Eggman?"

"No idea." Sonic shrugged. "But in any case, hey Tails, how you feeling?" He then called out to his best friend.

"Fine Sonic!" The two tailed fox replied back. "I have to admit, this whole adventure was pretty crazy. But hey, we stopped the Biolizard and saved the world. Together."

"You got that right!" Sonic gave a thumbs up.

Meanwhile, Rouge and Knuckles met up with each other. The two in a small awkward silence. Until Knuckles then spoke up.

"So what's next for you Rouge?" He asked. "Off to find those jewels you love so much." Rouge just giggled.

"Nah. I think I'm going to give up this line of work. Too much work for too little pay." She responded with a small smile. " Anyway, I've got something better than jewels that I'm thinking about right now." Knuckles looked curious, wondering what it was that got her attention. "It'll all work out, you'll see." She then said deciding to keep it a secret.

Knuckles just shrugged, deciding not to pry any further. "If you say so."

Along somewhere else, Sonic was also a bit silent as he stared at the earth. Saying three words. "The Ultimate Lifeform." Amy then appeared, and saw her friend looked troubled.

"What's the matter Sonic?" She asks him.

Sonic looked at her, then spoke. "Oh it's nothing. Come on, let's go home to the planet that's blue and cool as me!" Giggling, Amy nodded as she and many others began following her, Sonic being the last one. As he walked, he paused for a second and looked through the window. He then lifted his hand, and said, "Sayonara, Maria the Hedgehog." With that, Sonic then left. Though as he did so, he did ponder one last thing.

When would he meet Maria again?

* * *

Somewhere else, in another place, a pair of eyes opened. Eyes that saw two figures watching her, under a bright light.

"Oh man, she looks horrible!" One of the voices said.

"You're looking at a ruined sandwich Cubot." The other said. "I told you to get your optics fixed." A slam of metal was heard along with a 'ouch'.

"Honestly, what's wrong with you two." A familiar third voice then came out. The figure then pushed aside the two figures and revealed himself. "Hello. Are you okay? Maria."

"...Huh?" Her eyes now fully opened, the being laying down then slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes confusingly. The girl then got a good look at where she was, and saw three people. Well, one person and two small machines. The red one then floating near her saying.

"So, how are you feeling Maria?" The girl just blinked her eyes. But then, she remembered it. Like a tidal wave all her memories from the past few days and so went back right to her. Including her days with both her grandfather...and Shadow.

"Orbot, Cubot...Ivo..is that you guys?" Eggman gave a relived sigh and wiped his forehead a little.

"Woah. Looks like you were okay after all." He said. "Thought you were a goner."

"Goner?"

"Because we found you in the desert in a biiiig crater." Cubot explained.

"Yes. Seems unlike Sonic, you didn't have the energy to stay afloat and fell back onto earth. Luckily you were still in your 'Super' form and survived." That would explain why she felt so hot and why her body ached. Uh, it sucked but it was better than being dead. Cubot then coming in with some water, which she gladly accepted and drank from the cup.

As she did so, her eyes then wandered to Ivo, who noticed her look.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. Taking her lips away from the cup, she then looked towards Cubot ad Orbot.

"Cubot, Orbot. Can you...give me and Ivo some privacy. I need to talk to him. Alone."

"Okie-dokey." Cubot said.

"Don't mind us then." Orbot then left the room with his yellow companion close behind. "Well just be playing some cards or something."

"Yeah. Or maybe play on one of the egg mobiles." Orbot slapped him on the head.

"Keep quiet." He hushed him as the two then left. Eggman looking annoying and thinking he should start locking up his hovercraft However he would deal with that later, as instead he then looked at Maria.

"So...need something to say I guess." The hedgehog nodded.

"I...had a talk with Sonic. About you." Eggman nodded, yet seemed to look a little down. Already he knew what she meant. After all, what else would Sonic say about him. Not wanting to beat around the bush, Eggman decided to get straight to the point.

"So, I assume he told you about my exploits." Maria nodded. "I see...So what now?"

"Ivo," Maria said. "I admit, at first I didn't want to believe Sonic...but, thinking on it, the way how people reacted to you like the president, and how Sonic and his friends react to you...I think I already knew what you were already. Just that I didn't want to see it. Because you were...the only family member I had left." She then looked up to him. "However, I have to ask here and now. Are you the bad guy Sonic says you are?"

Eggman looked at his cousin, seeing no falter, no hesitation. She simply just wanted to know the truth. A truth...he would relent to.

"As a child, I looked up to my grandfather. Of all the things he accomplished." He began. "He was my hero. And I wanted to be a great scientist like him. But...did he really mean to destroy us? That was the question I asked myself when the countdown happened."

Eggman then faced her. "And when I saw what he was doing, I guess, a part of me realized that in my own way...I'm following the same path he is. One that just might...ruin this world."

"...Grandpa..._was _a great man." Maria admitted. "I can't imagine what he went through, the pain and suffering, turning him into the person we saw last recorded." She then looked to Ivo. "In a way, you reminded me so much of him. Both of you being great scientists...But its as you said. I don't want to say this, but, I think you really are ending up like grandpa."

"..." Eggman said nothing. Because perhaps maybe, deep down, he knew it was true. While he was far more open of his intentions to the world, it's also a fact that he's been getting...more violent lately. His schemes not putting just Sonic at risk, but also the environment and people. In a way, he really could end up like his grandfather, maybe worse considering how he's more unhinged than his grandfather.

Sighing, Eggman then turned around, his back against Maria. "What will you do now?" He asked her. Maria getting off the medical bed and stood straight.

"I think...I need to leave. Not forever, I just need time to...think." She then began walking away, opening the door. But before she left, she decided to say one last thing to Ivo. "I think you might end up like grandpa...however, I also believe you can change yourself as well. Before you end up like him. In any case, I think I'll visit you again one day ...Until next time." Then like that, in a yellow blur she was gone.

"Hm." Eggman then said. "Change huh." Standing straight, Eggman then left the room, but didn't see Maria anymore. Still, perhaps it was for the best. It may be a while, but he'll see her again eventually. Until then though, like her, maybe he should take his time to ponder her words, and his own purpose. With a small smile, Eggman then began walking.

Time to see what other plans he can make.

* * *

**And so ends this story. I'm not sure if it's good or bad, but I feel like I did my best. Sorry about the short battle, but that isn't easy when it was so short in the game in the first place. Either way, looks like this is the end. I want to thank allanarcher777 for allowing me to finish his story. Hope you and everyone else liked the story. Because while a part of me did ponder if I should make a sequel, I don't I will. Still, it's been fun overall. Thanks again.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Notice**

**While I won't be making a sequel, if anybody wishes to continue this story on their own, or just adopt ideas, just go ahead. So long as you complete the story, then I'm fine if anybody wants to continue Maria's adventures.**


End file.
